Akatsuki y el mundo deseado
by Blanch2404
Summary: Itachi le pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, sin saber que tal vez se haría realidad. De repente, se encuentra en un mundo extraño con sus compañeros y... ¿Por qué Pain es tan infantil? ¿Quién es la chica que los ha aceptado como inquilinos?... ¿Eso era un sueño o una pesadilla? (LAMENTO EL RETRASO)
1. El deseo de Itachi

Hola, gente! Hacía tiempo que no publicaba y ya iba siendo hora. Se me ocurrió esta idea viendo la tele, no sé si les gustará.

Advertencias: Habrá OC y algo de OoC. Trataré de que sea lo menos posible.

Bueno, empecemos...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Akatsuki y el deseo de Itachi**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Una noche como cualquier otra, cerca de la guarida de Akatsuki...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Itachi caminaba por el bosque, camino hacia su escondite secreto.

Hacía tiempo que, buscando algo de tranquilidad de la que no había con los Akatsuki, el azabache encontró una pequeña y tranquila laguna en la que se solía reflejar la luna. Desde entonces, Itachi se acercaba a ese lugar todas las noches y se sentaba frente al pozo abandonado de allí, mirando la tranquilidad que la laguna transmitía hasta que se dormía.

Sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los Akatsuki descubriría aquel paraiso de paz y tendría que tener la paciencia de compartir aquel lugar, pero aprovecharía hasta entonces en soledad.

Después de caminar durante diez minutos, Itachi por fin llegó al lago. Inspiró profundamente aquel olor a naturaleza que tanto le agradaba y bordeó lentamente la orilla dirigiéndose hacia el viejo pozo. No parecía muy seguro, pero se sentó en el borde mirando hacia el cielo.

Aquella era una noche de luna nueva, por lo que las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que de costumbre y se reflejaban mejor en el agua de la laguna.

Empezó a pensar en su día, como de costumbre. Aunque huía del escandalo de la cueva, siempre pensaba en ellos. No podía olvidarlos, eran como su familia y conocía a todos como la palma de su mano, y cada uno tenía su detalle secreto que él se había encargado de averiguar.

Había veces que deseaba que algo cambiara, que la gente dejara de rechazarlos por ser renegados. ¡Si los conocieran como él (y no fueran Akatsuki), todos querrían estar con ellos! El líder debería unir a alguien más a la organización, alguien que no saliera como Tobi.

De pronto, el reflejo de algo brillante cayendo desde el cielo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Una estrella fugaz.

El nunca en la vida había creido en aquellas leyendas de los deseos y las estrellas, pero... tampoco estaba de más probar.

Cerró los ojos un segundo.

-"Deseo... que alguien llegue a ver algún día como somos en verdad".

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con el ceño frucido. ¡¿Por qué había hecho tal tontería?! ¡Era imposible que una estrella le concediese un deseo! Además, seguro que ni era una estrella fugaz. Con su vista tan mala, seguramente era una luciernaga.

Y así estuvo, martirizándose con la estupidez que había cometido hasta que se quedó dormido sobre el borde del pozo.

Sin saber que su deseo tal vez se haría realidad.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Ya era de día. La luz del sol comenzaba a alumbrar la laguna y los pájaros cantaban alegres. Itachi, despierto desde hacía un rato, seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad que le brindaba aquella orquesta de aves.

Dulce tranquilidad.

-¡Tobi encontró a Itachi-sempai!- escuchó desde muy cerca, haciendo que los pájaros volasen muy lejos.

Itachi, sobresaltado por haber escuchado el grito prácticamente en su oido, abrió las ojos con fuerza y se echó bruscamente hacia atrás al ver la máscara de Tobi justo frente a su rostro.

Mal momento para olvidarse de donde estaba sentado.

El borde del pozo abandonado cedió ante el movimiento de Itachi e hizo que él y parte del muro cayesen hacia el interior del hoyo.

-¡AAAHH!- exclamó Tobi viendo al Uchiha caer- ¡Sempais, ayudad a Itachi-sempai!- exclamó lanzándose hacia sus compañeros, que acababan de llegar de buscar a Itachi por los alrededores.

-¿Dónde está Itachi, hum?- preguntó Deidara sin mucho interés.

-¡Sempai, se ha caido al pozo!- chilló colocándose detrás del rubio, que se acercó a mirar la profundidad- ¡Vaya a ayudarle!- y le empujó.

Deidara, debido a lo imprevisto del ataque, cayó sin más remedio al pozo.

-¡Sempai! ¡Hidan-sempai, ayúdeles!- exclamó apurado tirando fuertemente de la manga del Jashinista.

Hidan perdió el equilibrio y se agarró a la capa de Kakuzu para recuperar estabilidad.

Lo único que logró es que Kakuzu también perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Wuaaaaaaaahh!- exclamaron los dos empezando a caer.

Pero Kakuzu fue listo y alargó su mano todo lo que pudo hasta agarrar el tobillo de Zetsu.

El peliverde, que no se esperaba aquello, cayó con el dúo de inmortales.

-¡Kyaaaaaah!- y se enganchó en Konan, llevándosela con él.

-¡Konan!- y Pain trató de rescatarla, tirándose tras ella.

De repente, todo quedó en completo silencio. Demasiado silencio...

Y Tobi se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo con Kisame. Todo había pasado muy rápido como para que fuesen del todo consciente, pero ahora no había nadie a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacemos, Kisame-sempai?

-Bueno, o los seguimos o nos quedamos.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos a la cara/máscara y, tras encogerse de hombros, dijeron:

-¡Bomba va!

-¡Sempai, espere a Tobi!

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Lejos, muy lejos del mundo ninja...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Deidara fue el primero en recobrar la consciencia. Abrió lentamente los ojos y examinó adormilado a su alrededor.

Estaba colgado en las ramas de un enorme árbol junto con sus compañeros, que andaban rama arriba o rama abajo.

Cuando trató de tomar impulso para incomporarse, notó algo en sus manos... Como que estaban menos humedas que de costumbre...

Se sentó en la rama sobre la que estaba inconsciente hasta hace unos segundos, al lado de Kisame. Confuso, se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, que le daba vueltas.

En ese momento, notó que era lo que faltaba. Sus bocas en las manos.

-¿Y... y mis...?- trató de preguntarse temblando. Por suerte, no se fijó en que su cabello ahora sólo le llegaba hasta los hombros y que su cola de había desaparecido.

Y su desconcierto aumentó cuando le dio por mirar a sus compañeros.

Algunos parecían muy cambiados.

Kakuzu no llevaba su típica máscara puesta y tampoco tenía ninguna de esas cicatrices que tanta grima le daban.

Zetsu ya no era bicolor, sólo permanecía su lado claro. Además, tampoco tenía esa especie de atrapamoscas a su alrededor.

Pain no tenía sus perforaciones.

Kisame no era azul, sino que tenía la piel color canela y el pelo un poco más oscuro que su anterior azul.

Pero más le llamó la atención el hecho de que, en vez de su máscara naranja de siempre, Tobi llevaba una bufanda naranja y negra que dejaba ver su rostro.

Deidara se quedó unos segundos mirando a su kohai con cara de creciente sorpresa. El azabache tenía el rostro pálido y bastante más maduro de lo que decía su personalidad. Tendría un rostro perfecto de no ser por una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo, el cual siempre solía ocultar.

-Ya puedo morir en paz, hum- murmuró sin querer sin apartar la vista del azabache-. Pero, ¿qué hacemos en un árbol? Lo último que recuerdo es que estabamos buscando a Itachi y...

En ese momento, uno de los dos inmortales que estaban en la rama superior comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Eh...?- masculló Hidan abriéndo sus ahora marrones ojos- ¿Dónde...? Aaaah~, me duele hasta el alma- dijo sobándose la espalda.

De pronto se fijó en Kakuzu, que seguía sin despertar.

-¿Eing? ¿Y éste quién es?- se preguntó agarrando un palito salido de Jashin-sabe-donde y comenzó a pinchar con él al castaño.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba una voz grave desde la rama bajo Deidara, haciendo que ahora él y Hidan mirasen hacia abajo.

Pain había despertado.

Y Konan y Tobi también estaban con él, aunque nadie parecía haberse fijado todavía en el azabache.

-Puto líder, le falta el Rinnengan- señaló Hidan sin mucha importancia.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es el Rin-lo-que-sea?- preguntó Pain de una manera un poco absurda y con sus ojos azules brillando con confusión.

A los que estaban despiertos les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar ese tono de voz más parecido a...

Al de Tobi.

-¿Qué pasó...?- se preguntó Kisame adormilado.

_-_Tío... ¡Pesas!_-_ exclamó Zetsu, que estaba atrapado entre el árbol y Kisame.

Kisame se quitó de encima de Zetsu algo asustado, espabilando de golpe.

-¿Dónde estamos, chicos, hum?- preguntó Deidara mirando todavía a Pain.

-¡Tobi cree que le deberíamos de preguntarle a Itachi!- exclamó Tobi señalando al otro azabache, que estaba inconsciente abajo en el suelo, a unos diez metros bajo ellos.

Todos miraron a Tobi y se quedaron impresionados, mirándole casi sin pestañear. Ver un Tobi sin máscara era sinónimo de apocalipsis.

Tobi, intimidado, se encogió en su sitio y miró con su único ojo, de color rojizo, a todos los Akatsuki.

-¿Tiene Tobi... algo en la cara?

-No, y eso es lo curioso, hum- le explicó Deidara, el único que ya no estaba muy interesado en Tobi.

Y el resto del grupo asintió hipnotizado, haciendo que Deidara se sintiera el líder.

-¿Eh?- masculló el azabache confuso, tocándose suavemente donde se suponía que estaba su máscara- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡¿Y LA MÁSCARA DE TOBI?!- exclamó muy nervioso, dando vueltas por la rama y subiéndose a otras.

-¡Tobi! ¡No te muevas tanto, que nos vas a caer!- ordenó Pain viéndose ya estampado contra el suelo.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Cerca, en el mismo campo que ellos...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡Tobi, busca!

El perro negro de orejas tiesas llamado Tobi salió corriendo siguiendo la pelota que le acababa de lanzar su dueña, una chica de pelo naranja y largo y ojos azules llamada Sora.

-Tu también deberías buscarla, Katsu- le dijo Sora al zorro del desierto que estaba acurrucado en su hombro.

Katsu sólo se le quedó mirando con cara de aburrido.

Como cualquier otro día de verano, Sora estaba sacando a pasear a sus mascotas, Tobi y Katsu, por el bosque cercano a su casa. En días calurosos como ese, la pelinaranja llevaba a sus mascotas hacia una gran pradera y ella miraba como corrían de un lado a otro mientras descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol más alto del bosque.

No sabía que tal vez romperían con su rutina.

Ya estaba llegando al gran árbol cuando vio que Tobi ya había llegado y que estaba oliendo algo que había en el suelo.

-¿Tobi?- lo llamó de forma dudosa.

El perro alzó la cabeza y las orejas al oír su nombre y corrió hacia su dueña ladrando con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa, peque? ¿Qué estabas oliendo?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

Tobi mordió la parte baja de la camiseta de Sora y tiró de ella hacia la figura que estaba echada.

Era un chico de pelo medio largo y azabache y que llevaba una curiosa capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas.

Pero no le tomó mucha importancia a esto cuando notó que el joven estaba inconciente y que tenía una herida en la cabeza por la que había perdido bastante sangre.

Preocupada, Sora adelantó a Tobi para poder atender al joven.

Al llegar al lado del cuerpo, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso, quedando más tranquila cuando supo que seguía vivo. Una vez notado esto, cargó rápidamente al azabache y trató de llevarlo a su casa para curar la herida, pero una voz grave se lo impidió.

-¡Espera, chica!

Algo impresionada, comenzó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a la persona que la llamaba.

-¡Arriba!

Al hacer caso a la voz, encontró a nueve jóvenes a de la misma edad más o menos que ella y el chico que cargaba. Todos portaban la misma capa que el otro joven.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar que era lo que hacían allí, el pelinaranja que parecía el líder saltó del árbol hasta tratar de quedar frente a ella.

Mala idea si tenemos en cuenta la altura.

El pelinaranja cayó de pie, pero una sacudida desde los pies hasta el último de sus pelos le hizo comprender que se había hecho daño.

Sora vio aquello asustada.

-¡¿Está loco?! ¡Como puede pasársele por la cabeza saltar desde esa altura! Tenga más cuidado.

-¿Dónde estamos, chica?- le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confusa por el cambio de tema- Pues en un bosque... ¿Por?

-Me refiero al país y a la villa.

Sora estaba todavía más confusa que antes.

-Estamos en Hokkaido, Japón.

-No nos mientas- gruñó haciendo un gracioso puchero y acercando la cara a la de la pelinaranja, que se sonrojó por la cercanía-. No existe ningún país con ese nombre.

Y Katsu, que seguía en el hombro de Sora, se lanzó a atacar al joven creyendo que su ama estaba en apuros. Tobi mientras ladraba furioso.

-¡Líder!- exclamaron algunos de los que estaban en las ramas.

-¡Hay que ayudarle!- dijo Konan comenzando a bajar del árbol con cuidado.

Mientras, Pain trataba de quitarse a Katsu de su cara, ya que el zorro estaba mordiendo su nariz mientras gruñía.

-¡Katsu, suéltalo!- exclamó Sora soltando a Itachi suavamente y comenzando a tratar de separar al zorrillo de Pain.

Después de una arduo intento de amansar a los animales, Sora y los Akatsuki (que habían bajado siguiendo a Konan) consiguieron separar a Katsu y tranquilizarlo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No suele atacar a la gente- explicó con el animal en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, ha sufrido cosas peores- dijo Konan en el lugar de Pain, que estaba enfurruñado con varias heridas en la cara y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Querrían venir a mi casa? No está lejos y podría curar las heridas de sus compañeros allí- ofreció mirando de reojo a Itachi, que estaba siendo cargado por Kisame.

La banda de asesinos se miró entre sí y formaron un corrillo, dejando a Sora todavía más confusa.

-¿Deberíamos aceptar?- susurró Kakuzu con una mirada astuta.

-Itachi necesita una revisión urgente y por aquí no parece haber alguien más dispuesto a ayudarnos- argumentó Konan.

-Tampoco conocemos el terreno- añadió Zetsu cruzándose de brazos-. Ni siquiera sabemos por donde se va a Amegakure.

-Podríamos interrogar a esta chica mientras atiende a Itachi-san- propuso Kisame.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Pain atisfecho con las respuestas de sus subordinados-. Haremos lo siguiente: acetaremos la propuesta de la chica y, mientras trata las heridas de Itachi, le sacaremos información sobre este lugar y su lejanía de Ame, además de tratar de averiguar cómo acabamos aquí.

El resto asintió en silencio, unos más convencidos que otros.

Sora observó como se giraban para mirarla muy seriamente, asustándola. Konan se adelantó un poco al resto.

-Hemos decidido aceptar la invitación.

Sora sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Síganme- dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar, siendo perseguida enseguida por su perro.

Un instante después, escuchó los pasos del grupo siguiéndole.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Media hora después, en la casa de Sora...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Con esto ya debería de estar- comentó Sora en voz alta mientras terminaba de vendar la cabeza de Itachi.

Desde que llegaron a la casa y entraron en la sala de invitados, Kisame le había ayudado a atender al azabache, ya que el hacho de que estuviera inconsciente le complicaba la revisión. El resto de los Akatsuki observaban aquello desde la puerta, no atreviéndose a entrar.

La pelinaranja se giró a ver a los Akatsuki.

-Yo creo que no es más que una brecha pequeña, no necesitá puntos. Si no despierta de aquí a mañana, ya prodríamos preocuparnos, pero por el momento no es nada.

Algunos como Kisame suspiraron aliviados al escuchar aquello.

-Ahora, ¿podríamos hacerte unas preguntas?- preguntó Pain sonriente, tocándose una de las tantas tiritas de su cara.

-Claro, pero mejor vayamos al salón, que hay más sitio- dijo sonriente.

El líder asintió y se giró para dirigirse hacia donde había visto el salón de la casa.

Poco a poco, los Akatsuki le fueron siguiendo, siendo Tobi y Kisame los dos que se quedaron hasta el final con Sora, preocupados ambos por el estado de Itachi. Sólo el perro Tobi se quedó sentado frente al cuarto, quedando el estado de vigilia.

Antes de salir, Sora le echó un ultimo vistazo al azabache que descansaba tranquilamente. Le habían quitado la capa llena de sangre y ahora dormía arropado con un pijama celeste que le quedaba un poco pequeño, pero que hacía el apaño.

Sonrió.

Algo le decía que ellos cambiarían su vida.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Extra I**

**Confusión en las ramas**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Mientras que los Akatsuki seguían entre las ramas de los árboles, corría una tensión entre ellos que se podría cortar con un hilo.

Hidan y Deidara, que ahora estaban los tres en una rama, miraban a sus compañeros con mucha extrañeza. Ninguno parecía tener claro quién era quién.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué ha pasado?- preguntaba Pain de brazos cruzados- Y ya de paso por qué estáis tan cambiados.

-Yo sólo recuerdo que Tobi comenzó a empujarnos hacia el pozo para que salvásemos a Itachi- dijo Zetsu con una mano en la nuca.

-Tobi lo siente- se disculpó el azabache haciendo una reverencia, aunque eso no disminuyó las ansias asesinas de parte de sus compañeros.

-¿Y por qué hemos acabado en un árbol, ehm... Zetsu?- volvió a preguntó Pain.

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Hasta que Hidan se hartó.

-A ver, ¿cuál de vosotros es el puto avaro de la guarida?

Kakuzu, molesto por lo dicho, se acercó a Hidan con paso de elefante y comenzó a patearle.

-Hidan, eres imbécil, pero no es mala idea, hum- dijo Deidara pensativo-. A ver, ya sabemos que él es Kakuzu, pero, ¿quién eres tú, hum?- preguntó señalando a Kisame.

-Cerebro de mosquito, piensa- replicó el peliazul-. Ni hay muchos peliazules en Akatsuki ni quedan muchos por decir.

-Ah, Kisame, hum.

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Por cierto, bonito peinado, sempai- comentó Tobi.

-¿Eh? Gracias, pero...- entonces le dio por pasarse la mano por el pelo y...- ¡WAAAAAHHH! ¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A MI HERMOSO Y LARGO CABELLO?! ¡¿Y MI COLA?!- exclamaba comenzando a correr desesperado de un lado a otro.

-¡Deidara! ¡¿Ahora que ha parado Tobi empiezas tú?!- decía Pain volviendo a verse estampado contra el suelo.

De pronto, Kisame se fijó en algo y paró la discusión.

-Oye, líder, quieren secuestrar a Itachi-san- dijo señalando a abajo.

Pain miró hacia donde le señalaba Kisame y vio a una chica pelinaranja con un perro negro y una especie de zorro examinando a Itachi.

-¡Sí, ella a lo mejor sabe donde estamos!- dijo el líder alegre- ¡Espera, chica!

* * *

Gracias por leer. Según lo que me digais sobre el fic, decidiré si continuar o no.

Que sean felices y que Jashin-sama los bendiga!


	2. La televisión de Sora

Hola gente! Parece que el fic no ha caido mal, que hay gente que quiere que siga. Pues este capítulo se lo dedico a ellos!

Respecto a los reviews, vi que que había algunas dudas...

**Holy van: **Supuse que la mezcla Tobi+pozo tendría que resultar accidentada, y que todos tendrían que caer. Qué mejor forma de que caiga Pain que tirando a Konan?

El que Pain ya no tenga sus percing tiene su por qué (ya lo leeras si eso). Y sí, Hidan tiene el cabello blanco, sólo han cambiado sus ojos.

**Yuskei: **Pensé que eso estaba muy visto.

Y bueno... Lo de ItaSora no estaba muy segura (Sora es mi personaje, se supone).

A **Tengu19** y a **JennAizawa**, quería darles las gracias por apoyarme a continuar con este fic que salió de mi rematada cabeza.

**Cuestión: Yuskei había preguntado si inventaría a una chica para cada Akatsuki y, aunque yo tenía planeado algo así en un principio, no sabía si os gustaría la idea. ¿Qué quereis? Si es que sí la respuesta, decidme si queréis ser vosotras (yo no suelo iventar personajes, sólo adaptarlos)**

Bueno, os dejo con el segundo capitulo. Para las admiradoras de Itachi, siento decir que en este capitulo apenas y será nombrado, por desgracia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Akatsuki y la televisión de Sora**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un rato después, en el salón de la casa...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Sora estaba sentada en su pequeño sillón, mirando entretenida a aquel grupo mientras acariciaba a Katsu, que estaba en su regazo. Habían dejado todos sus capas y sus armas en el perchero de la entrada y comenzaron a discutir por conseguir un hueco en el sofá de cuatro plazas. Pain, Konan, Deidara y Kakuzu habían acabado ganándose el puesto mientras que Zetsu y Tobi se sentaban dócilmente en el suelo o donde podían y Hidan y Kisame replicaban y se apoyaban en el respaldo del sofá.

Tenía que admitir que, aunque al principio le dio miedo las amenazas y las armas del grupo cuando empezó la discusión, al final se quedó viendo aquel espectáculo alucinada.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas queréis hacerme?- preguntó la pelinaranja decidiendo empezar de una vez.

Después de unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio, premitiéndole a Pain hablar.

-Perdona, ehm...

-Sora. Llámadme sólo Sora.

-Sora, ¿sabes cómo podríamos llegar a Amegakure o dónde está?

La pelinaranja se cruzó de brazos confundida.

-No conozco ese pueblo.

-No es un pueblo- explicó Pain-. Es una villa oculta.

Sora meditó durante unos segundos, pensando en los pueblos y villas de Japón en busca de respuesta.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, frustrada.

-No. Si hay una villa que se llame Amegakure, o no está en Japón o no la conozco.

Pain pasó la mirada por su grupo, que tenían expresión de decepción. Estaba mirando a Konan cuando Sora le llamó la atención.

-Bueno, yo os he dicho cómo me llamo. ¿Me podríais decir cómo os llamáis vosotros?- preguntó intrigada.

Pain parpadeó sorprendido. ¿No conocía a los Akatsuki?

-Yo me llamo Konan- se presentó la peliazul adelantándose al líder-. Él es Pain. No le hagas mucho caso si comienza a decir que es dios o alguna otra bobada- comentó, haciendo que el aludido se cruzara de brazos enfurruñado.

-Konan y Pain...- murmuró para no olvidarse de los nombres.

-¡Yo soy Deidara, hum!- exclamó el rubio levantándose del sofá, haciendo una pose de victoria- ¡Soy una persona perfeccionista de la efimiridad del arte, hum!

-Deidara...

Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, Tobi se sentó en el hueco que quedó libre.

-Seeeeeeh, el arte es aquello que desaparece poco después de alcanzar su máxima belleza, hum- explicó convencido, pero de pronto esa seguridad desapareció y se convirtió en algo parecido a la tristeza-. El arte es efímero, no es eterno...

Sin muchas energias, se giró para volver a sentarse en el sofá. Pero claro, Tobi estaba allí, mirándole con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

Y la energía de Deidara volvió en ese instante.

-¡Quítate de ahí ahora mismo, hum!

-¡Sempai, no sea amargado!- exclamó Tobi sonriendo divertido, pero sin bajar del sofá. Luego se giró sonriente a mirar a la pelinaranja- ¡El nombre de un servidor es Tobi! ¡Encantado!

Sora parpadeó un poco sorprendida, a la vez que notaba como una gota resbalaba por su sien.

-¿Tobi? ¿Bromeas?- logró decir al fin- El nombre de mi perro también es Tobi.

Tobi abrió su ojo todo lo que pudo con un brillo de emoción en él.

-¡¿Se llama como Tobi?! ¡Tengo un tocayo!- miró a Deidara sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara- Sempai, ¿ve que mi nombre no es feo?

Lo único que hizo el rubio fue golpearse la cara con frustración.

-Yo soy Hidan, y el amargado avaro éste es Kakuzu- se presentó el albino sonriendo y con los brazos apoyados sobrela cabeza Kakuzu, que no hacía más que gruñir.

-Hidan y Kakuzu...

Sora quedó unos segundo viendo la escena, ya que Kakuzu parecía buscar con la mirada algo con lo que degollar a Hidan mientras éste hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre un tal Jashin. A su lado, Deidara tiraba de la ropa de Tobi para sacarlo de su sitio, pero el azabache estaba pegado como una lapa y reía por lo bajo.

Tan concentrada estaba en los cuatro que no se precató de que Zetsu se acercaba a ella.

Al menos hasta que estuvo a unos centimetros de su cara.

Sora dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás con la cara roja, pero Zetsu pareció no notarlo.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde está el servicio?- preguntó separándose de ella.

-¿Eh?- se quedó unos segundos procesando aquella pregunta- En ese pasillo, al fondo a la derecha- dijo por fin señalando el pasillo correcto.

Zetsu asintió sonriendo y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se detuvo.

-Por cierto, yo soy Zetsu- y se fue.

-Zetsu...

Después de unos segundos, Sora se giró a mirar a Kisame, el único que quedaba.

El peliazul se percató de que Sora lo miraba y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Kisame, encantado- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sora también sonrió.

-Y Kisame...

Eran un grupo muy divertido y, por sobre todo, extraño.

Y eso le gustaba.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Una vez que todos los Akatsuki terminaron de pelearse...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¿Qué haréis hasta que sepáis dónde está Konoha?- preguntó Sora ya impaciente.

Había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a tratar de separarlos y pronto anochecería.

-Supongo que iremos de villa en villa preguntando hasta que demos con ella- dijo Pain antes de que ninguno expusiese su idea.

-¿Quéeeeee?- se quejó Deidara mirando a su líder como si tuviera tres cabezas- Yo no voy a estar vagando por el mundo sin un rumbo fijo otra vez, hum.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos si no?- le preguntó Zetsu esperando que se callara.

-Etto...

Todos los Akatsuki miraron a Sora, que parecía querer hablar.

-Podríais quedaros aquí- murmuró la pelinaranja mirando dismuladamente un lado, llena de verguenza-. Quiero decir, hasta que sepáis dónde está Amegakure.

-¿Veis, hum? Yo me quedaría con ella, hum- dijo Deidara sonriente mientras se acercaba a la pelinaranja y le pasaba un brazo por el cuello como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

Sobra decir que Sora no estaba precisamente cómoda.

-¡Síiii! ¡Y Tobi iría con sempai y con Sora-chan!- exclamó el azabache sonriente, corriendo a colgarse del brazo del rubio.

-Yo también me quedo- anunció Hidan seguiéndo a Tobi y colocándose a un lado de Sora-. Me gustan los animales- dijo juguteando con Katsu, que seguía en la falda de la pelinaranja.

Kakuzu tambié se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia Sora.

-¡¿Qué haces, Kakuzu?! ¡Por Jashin, no me sigas!- exclamó Hidan señalándole acusadoramente.

-Nos ahorraremos dinero si nos quedamos con ella- respondió colocándose tras Sora.

Konan también se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas, Konan?- preguntó Pain nervioso.

-Deidara tiene razón, no podemos andar por ahí sin un rumbo fijo, y menos con la posibilidad de que nos atrapen los AMBU- explicó Konan antes de caminar hasta la pelinaranja.

Bastante disgustado, Pain miró a los dos que parecían seguir de su lado. Zetsu, a su derecha, lo miraba compadeciéndose de él. Parecía que sólo seguía con él para no dejarlo sólo. A su izquierda, Kisame observaba intrigado a Sora, dudando si marchar o no.

Suspiró.

Por una vez, haría caso a sus subordinados.

-De acuerdo, nos quedamos- dijo resignado-. Pero no seáis una carga para Sora.

-¡SÍII!- lo celebraban Deidara, Hidan y Tobi alrededor la pelinaranja, que sonreía complacida.

-Bueno, pues habrá que comenzar a preparar la cena, que se ha hecho muy tarde- anunció Sora dejando a Katsu en el suelo y levantándose del sillón-. Quedaos mientras viendo la televisión si queréis.

Los Akatsuki la miraron raro.

-¿Televisión?- se atrevió a preguntar Konan.

-Sí, la televisión- dijo extrañada, señalando la tele que estaba frente a los asientos.

-Pues yo no veo que carajos tiene de entretenido el "ver la televisión"- comentó Hidan dándole golpecitos al aparato.

Sora parpadeó confusa.

-¿No sabéis lo que es la televisión?

Todos se quedaron callados, confirmando las sospechas de la peinaranja.

-Lo único que tenéis que hacer es encerderla y quedaros viéndola- les explicó cogiendo el mando a distancia que tenía cerca y encendiéndola.

No esperaba la reacción tan exagerada de los chicos.

-¡WAAAAA!- exclamaron Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu y Deidara corriendo a esconderse con Tobi tras el sofá.

-¡Tobi tiene miedo, sempai!- exclamó el azabache llorando y abrazándose a Deidara, que estaba tan asustado que correspondió el abrazo.

-¡La tele me queire comer!- se decía Zetsu a sí mismo escondiéndose bien tras Kisame, que estaba más blanco que la nieve.

-¡¿Qué clase de jutsu es este?!- dijo Kakuzu en posición de ataque junto con Pain.

-Da miedo...- masculló el líder retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que Konan le empujó para acercarlo a la tele.

-¡ALTO!

Ante tal chillido de la pelinaranja, todos se quedaron inmóviles como estatuas.

-¡No ataquéis a la tele! ¡No hace nada! Sólo sirve para que veáis las imágenes que echan y os entretengáis un rato.

-Ooooooooooh...

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Después de una breve explicación sobre la televisión...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Sora pestañeó sorprendida.

Hacía unos minutos estaban temblando de miedo por haber visto la tele encendida y ahora estaban todos sentados frente al aparato muy atentos. Parecían niños que, aunque no entendían la mitad de las cosas, se entretenían viendo unos dibujitos cualquiera o con programas absurdos de comedia en la tele. Ni cuando estaban los anuncios apartaban la mirada.

-Esto... es muuuuuy raro- murmuró para ella sin salir de su confusión. Unos intantes después, se percató de algo-. Chicos, ¿quién de vosotros sabe cocinar bien?

-Itachi- respondieron al unísono sin siquiera mirarla.

Sora arqueó una ceja.

-¿Itachi? ¿Ese quién es?

-Es el moreno que ahora está dumiendo en el cuarto de invitados- explicó Kisame sin apartar la vista de la tele.

-Ah, así que se llama Itachi...- susurró resolviendo una de sus dudas. Pero notó que se estaban desviando del tema- ¿Y nadie más sabe cocinar?

-Yo vivía solo antes de unirme a ellos, así que sabía algo de cocina- comentó Kisame.

-Y yo a veces veo como cocina Itachi, hum, pero...- comenzó Deidara.

-Me vale- terminó Sora.

En ese momento, agarró al rubio y al peliazul por el cuello de sus camisetas y los arrastró hacia la cocina como si no pesaran.

-¡Eh! Que estaba viendo la... el... ¡esa cosa de las imágenes, hum!- se quejó el artista a la mitad del camino, refiriéndose obviamente al televisor.

De repente, Sora soltó al rubio, que acabó cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Por otro lado, Kisame aprovechó para medio incorporarse

-Uno: no es "cosa de las imágenes". Se llama televisor- explicó cruzándose de brazos, mirando desde arriba al artista efímero-. Y dos: yo no sé cocinar más que para subsistir, y no sé si la clase de comida que yo preparo os gustará. Por eso quiero que me ayudéis.

Deidara se quedó unos segundos en completo silencio, paralizado, pensando, sin mirar a Sora a los ojos precisamente y con cara de ensismimado. Después, por fin abrió la boca sin cambiar la expesión.

-De acuerdo, hum- aceptó levantándose y sacudiéndose algo de polvo-. Pero sólo porque me has enseñado lo que guardas bajo la falda, hum- comentó antes de marchar a la cocina, dejando allí a Sora...

Cada vez más roja.

-Uuuuuuuy...- susurró Kisame antes de taparse los oídos y alejarse un poco de Sora, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡KYAAAAAAAH!- gritó la chica con las manos en la cara.

Luego, llena de rabia, corrió a la cocina tras el rubio. Y Katsu le acompañó gruñendo.

-¡ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

-¡AH! ¡NO! ¡AL PELO NOOOO~!

-¡CUIDADO, DEIDARA! ¡No dejes que se acerque a los cuchillos! ¡Y EL ZORRO TAMPOCO!

El resto de los Akatsuki apartaron un segundo la mirada de la tele al escuchar semejante griterio.

Pero sólo un segundo.

Luego volvieron a engancharse sin darle ni la más mínima importancia.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Extra II**

**Peligros con la tele**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Hidan-sempai, ¿Deidara-sempai estará bien?- preguntaba Tobi escuchando los gritos de Deidara y de Sora de fondo.

-No le pasará nada, joder- aseguró el albino sin apartar la vista de la tele.

Estaban echando varios anuncios, pero a ellos les entretenía.

Por ejemplo, Hidan se reía de la cara que ponía Kakuzu cuando pasaba el anuncio de un coche (sí, estos coches que valen una millonada), Tobi y Pain se emocionaban cuando veían el anuncio de alguna pelicula de acción, Zetsu casi lloraba cada vez que veía una tienda de flores en los anuncios...

Cosas así.

De repente, comenzaron a echar un documental y...

-¡Waaaaaah! ¡Kakuzu, sálvame!- exclamó Hidan escondiéndose tras el moreno. En la televisión se veía a una manada de ciervos.

-¡Mirad, chicos! ¡Es la familia del Kyuubi! ¡Hay que atraparlos!- gritó Pain señalando a una camada de zorros rojos y lanzándose contra la tele.

Por suerte, Konan lo agarraba de la camiseta para que no se estampara.

-¡Anda, ese es uno de los pájaros de arcilla de sempai!- dijo Tobi viendo a un águila volando.

Mientras, Zetsu encontró el mando de la televisión y vio el botón rojo que encendía y apagaba la tele. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de pulsar el botón y, tras mucho aguantar, cerró los ojos y lo pulsó.

La tele se apagó.

A Pain se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo creía que ya iba a atrapar al Kyuubi!- lloró el pelinaranja arrodillándose, derrotado.

-Eso ha sido el pájaro de sempai, que ha explotado la caja de las imagenes- dijo Tobi inteligentemente.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier duda, enviad un review.

Que seais felices y que Jashin-sama os bendiga.


	3. Nadie duerme en la casa

Hola, chicas! Ya estoy aquí!

Parece que la historia se va haciendo popular (parece).

**Kasumineko:** Tranquila, trataré por todos los medios que este fic no quede inconcluso.

**tengu19: **Se darán cuenta más tarde, cuando Itachi entre en acción. Y respecto a Pain... Sí y no. Sí, Pain es una de las "marionetas" de Nagato. Y no, aquí no debería de tener su cuerpo, pero no quiero adelantar mucho. Espera al siguiente capitulo, que se va a explicar.

**Holy van: **Qué te parece el tierno artista? Hidan lo ha elegido una de mis amigas. Y tranquila, Konan se quedará con Pain.

**Yuskei: **Una cosita: Cuando yo digo que salen los Akatsuki en un fic, salen TODOS -u-. Nunca dejaría a mi querido Sasori fuera de la obra (aunque si que se basa la historia en cuando ya está muerto). Como le dije a Tengu19, espera al proximo capitulo y verás.

También gracias a **Fanny Uchiha Senju **y a **JennAizawa **por sus reviews. Os quiero a todos!

_Antes de comenzar,__ quiero decir que ya quedan menos Akatsuki por elegir. Sólo quedan:  
_

_Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi y un personaje misterioso._

_Si alguien quiere a estos Akatsuki, que me lo diga en un review con el nombre de su personaje y una corta descripción._

Y sin más dilación, el fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Akatsuki y nadie duerme en la casa**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un rato después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Kisame logró calmar a Sora, que había perseguido a Deidara por toda la casa con una sartén en la mano. El rubio acabó con varios chichones en la cabeza y todo despeinado.

-¡Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, hum!- llegó a decir el rubio de rodillas frente a Sora.

-Más te vale, porque la próxima vez no cogeré una sartén sólo- le advirtió con la susodicha sartén apoyada en el hombro y con la otra mano en la cadera.

Tras ese incidente, Kisame y Deidara comenzaron a preparar la cena ante la atenta mirada de Sora.

Deidara se manejaba por intuición. Algunos ingredientes no los conocía, pero tras probarlos sabía perfectamente como usarlos y hacía unas mezclas con una pinta deliciosa.

Por otro lado, Kisame preparaba sólo lo que conocía. En algunos momentos se quedaba pensando en cómo hacer la receta y paraba de cocinar, despistándose por completo.

La cena al final consistió en un surtido de carnes en su punto con diferentes salsas que les daban su apetitoso sabor.

Después de una hora preparando la comida, por fin terminaron y fueron a llamar a los demás para cenar. Se los encontraron frente a la tele apagada, discutiendo sobre lo que podía haber pasado mientras que Zetsu le daba vueltas al mando una y otra vez, como si se preguntara como funcionaba.

Durante la cena ocurrió algo bastante extraño.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Todos comían tranquilamente, charlando sobre cosas de las que Sora no había escuchado antes más que en leyendas.

Todos menos Deidara.

El rubio, al que Sora había visto durante todo el día bastante enérgico, ahora estaba con la mirada perdida en su plato, jugando con comida sin ninguna intención de comérsela.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Deidara?- preguntó Sora algo preocupada.

El rubio, sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera, se levantó de su sitio y se marchó al salón ante la mirada atenta de todos, que habían dejado de hablar para mirar al artista. Deidara se sentó abrazando sus piernas frente a la tele apagada, mirándola melancólicamente.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó la pelinaranja mirándole, estando más preocupada todavía.

-No le hagas ni puto caso, cachorrita- le dijo Hidan volviendo a su comida-. La rubia está así de idiota desde que perdió a su estúpido danna- explicó.

Sora no quiso meterse mucho en el tema, pero había algo que sí le llamó la atención.

-¿Deidara es una chica?- preguntó muy confusa.

-¡No le hagas caso a Hidan-sempai, Sora-chan!- exclamó Tobi- Deidara-sempai es un chico, pero Hidan-sempai le dice así porque antes tenía el pelo laaaaargo como el de una chica.

-Y porque es marica- añadió Hidan riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Y qué es eso de que perdió a su danna?

-Es que uno de nuestros compañeros murió hace poco- explicó Kisame.

-Deidara lo estimaba mucho y le dolió demasiado su perdida- continuó Konan.

Sora volvió a mirar a Deidara, que seguía mirando la televisión sin moverse ni un ápice.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de cenar, los Akatsuki volvieron al salón y decidieron jugar a las cartas. Hidan y Tobi obligaron a Deidara a jugar para que se animara.

-¡Joder, rubia, juega tú también! ¡Jashin-sama te prohibe quedarte ahí!- exclamaba Hidan halando de un brazo.

-¡Venga, sempai! ¡No sea cobarde!- le decía Tobi tirando del otro brazo.

-Vale, ¡pero soltadme!- exigió Deidara siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

Pasaron un buen rato allí, entre algunas rabietas de Tobi cuando perdía, las trampas de Pein y Hidan y el hecho de que Zetsu no supiera jugar.

Kakuzu, después de perder varias veces, se hartó de jugar y se echó bocabajo frente a la tele. Una media hora después, Hidan se recostó sobre su espalda y se quedó dormido casi enseguida. Deidara, Zetsu y Katsu aprovecharon para acomodarse sobre Hidan y siguieron viendo. Deidara se echó sobre el vientre del peliblanco, quedando casi como Kakuzu; Zetsu se recostó sobre las piernas del albino y Katsu se echó sobre la cabeza de Kakuzu.

Cuando Sora decidió que ya era tarde, dejaron de jugar y comenzaron a preparar el salón para dormir (Itachi estaba en el cuarto de invitados y no querían molestarle).

Pain se apresuró en echarse en el sofá, guardando un sitio para Konan.

Tobi acomodó su nueva bufanda como si fuera una almohada y se acostó sobre el pequeño sillón del salón.

Kisame le pidió una manta y se colocó frente al sofá, casi en medio del salón.

Al mirar al resto de los Akatsuki, tanto Konan como Sora se enternecieron. Y es que los cuatro frente a la televisión y el pequeño Katsu estaban durmiendo unos sobre otros. Decidieron no molestarlos mucho, así que sólo le colocaron una manta grande por encima para que no pasaran frío.

Después de eso, Sora subió las escaleras hasta a su cuarto y se acostó enseguida, dándole antes un pequeño vistazo a Itachi, que seguía durmiendo.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un rato después, poco antes de la medianoche...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

En su cuarto, Sora entreabrió los ojos y trató de ubicarse. Le había parecido que mencionaban su nombre, así que contempló todo lo que había a su alrededor. Esperaba encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, pero todo parecía igual, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Podría ser que el cansancio le jugase una mala pasada o que se estuviera volviendo loca.

-_Sora..._

La pelinaranja volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez de par en par. Eso no era una alucinación.

Volvió a investigar su cuarto con la mirada, esta vez más asustada...

Pues no, seguía en su cuarto con Tobi durmiendo sobre una manta en el suelo, el molesto reloj sonando con su "Tic, tac" y un rubio mirándole fijamente desde la puerta.

Sí, todo seguía igual, así que trató de volver a dormirse.

Un momento...

-¡Deidara!- exclamó sentándose en su cama como un resorte.

-_Shhhhhhh_...

Sora se tapó la boca, comprendiendo en parte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Es que tengo hambre y... Bueno, hum, que quería saber si...

La chica suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la cama.

-Te hubiese dicho que la comida que dejaste está en el microondas, pero me arriesgaba a que no supieras lo que es eso- susurró agarrando el brazo de Deidara y guiándolo hasta la cocina.

Después de una breve clase de como funcionaba el microondas, Deidara aprendió a usarlo y consiguió calentar su plato.

Mientras el rubio comía satisfecho, Sora se sentó frente a él y se quedó observándolo atentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo conmigo, hum?- preguntó Deidara al notar aquella mirada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo, hum.

-¿Quién era danna?- preguntó interesada. Siempre había sido muy curiosa.

Deidara dejó de comer de golpe, abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Cómo... sabes de danna, hum?

-Hidan y Tobi me contaron que perdiste a tu danna hace poco y que por eso estabas triste.

-Entiendo...- su volumen había bajado más de repente, sonando casi como un murmullo-. Danna fue mi compañero desde que entré en este grupo, hum. Comprendía la importancia del arte, aunque creyera que era eterno, hum. Eramos el dúo de artistas y él era mi mejor amigo, el único en quien confiaba de verdad, hum.

Sora escuchaba aquella explicación sin interrumpir ni lo más mínimo, atenta a las reacciones del rubio. Deidara tragó duro.

-Pero un día nos vimos envuelto en una pelea contra un enemigo más fuerte que nosotros, hum. Yo traté de encargarme de una parte y acabé por alejarme de él en la batalla, confiando en que podría valerse por sí mismo, hum. Cuando volví, él estaba en el suelo atravesado por dos katanas, hum.

-¿Le asesinaron?- preguntó sorprendida.

Deidara suspiró pesadamente y bajó la cabeza.

-Sí, hum. Supongo que se despistó un segundo y aprovecharon para acabar con él, hum. Si yo no me hubiese alejado, tal vez no hubiese pasado aquello, hum.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó en voz baja, haciendo que Deidara alzase rápidamente la cabeza- Tú no sabes lo que hubiese pasado, además de que tenías confianza en que estaría bien, no es tu culpa. En todo caso, la culpa fue suya, por despirtarse. ¡No te atormentes más!

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos del rubio se humedecieron.

-L-lo intentaré, hum.

-Eso quería oír- dijo satisfecha-. Y ahora, ¡a dormir!

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Otro rato después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño de nuevo cuando escuchó otra voz llamándole.

-_Sora-chan..._

La chica miró directamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto y vio a un azabache dando pequeños saltitos, como nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tobi?- susurró Sora incorporándose a medias.

-Es que... Tobi tiene que ir...

-¿Ir?- preguntó confundida- ¿Ir a dónde?

-Ya sabes, Sora-chan... Ir...- decía cada vez más nervioso, llevándose ambas manos a su entrepierna.

La pelinaranja abrió bien los ojos.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?!- exclamó en voz baja levantándose de un salto y comenzando a tirar de Tobi.

Lo llevó rápidamente al servicio de la planta baja (sólo había otro en el cuarto de invitados). Él entró en el servicio y ella esperó fuera en silencio, apoyada en la puerta y mirando a la oscura oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no has ido tú solo?- preguntó lo suficientemente alto como para que se enterase desde dentro.

-¡Tobi no quería molestar, pero es que Tobi se perdió!- se escusó rápidamente.

-Ya, y por eso encontraste mi cuarto- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, cuando Tobi salió del cuarto de Itachi-sempai, le pareció ver otro cuarto enfrente, así que supuso que sería el tuyo, Sora-chan- explicó saliendo del servicio.

-Como sea. Ahora, acuéstate y duérmete.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Otro rato más después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Todavía no había vuelto a dormirse cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio esta vez al peliblanco tratando de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente. Al girarse para dirigirse a "despertar" a Sora, pisó la cola de Tobi, que se despertó con un aullido de dolor. Del susto, Hidan cayó al suelo ruidosamente.

-Hidan, no vales para espia, ¿sabes?- dijo la chica sentándose algo irritada en la cama.

-Déjame en paz, cachorrita- refunfuñó mirando avergonzado a otro lado.

-Ve al grano de una vez. ¿Qué quieres?

-Es que tengo sed y yo no sé dónde están los putos vasos ni nada de eso.

Sora se golpeó la cara con frustración. Otro que encontraba antes su cuarto que su cabeza.

-Sabes que a este paso vas a tener que ir pronto al servicio, ¿no?- le comentó bajando tranquilamente las escaleras con el peliblanco a su lado.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Podrías enseñarme dónde está ya de paso?

-Con tal de que no vayas a mi cuarto de nuevo, vale.

Y, después de darle un vaso de agua y enseñarle dónde estaba el servicio, Sora se fue a la cama de nuevo.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Y otro rato más tarde...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de dormirse. Sabía que volverían a pasarse por su cuarto.

¿Quién era ahora? ¿Pain? ¿Zetsu?

-_Sora..._

No, era Deidara de nuevo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!- exclamó en voz baja medio incorporándose.

Aunque, si se hubiese fijado bien en él antes, no le hubiese gritado.

-¿Y por qué lloras?- le preguntó viendo como las lágrimas caían al suelo.

-No es nada, siento haberte molestado, hum- contestó cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Sora, algo arrepentida, se levantó corriendo y alcanzó rápidamente a Deidara, agarrándole del brazo para que no siguiese andando.

-Cuéntame lo que te ha pasado

-Sólo es que he tenido una pesadilla y... quería preguntarte... si me dejarías dormir en tu cuarto, hum- dijo entre sollozos.

-Oh...

¿Veis? Ahora se arrepentía de haberle gritado.

Después de unos segundos pensando en que hacer, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Espera aquí un momento- le dijo a Deidara antes de encaminarse de vuelta a su cuarto.

Unos intantes después, salió del cuarto con su almohada entre los brazos y con Tobi tras ella.

-Venga, te voy a contar un cuento para que te duermas- le dijo agarrándole del brazo y guiándolo de nuevo al salón.

-Pero, ¿y tú, hum?

-Yo ya he asumido que hoy no duermo- rió Sora... por no llorar.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**POR FIN a la mañana siguiente...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Sora abrió uno de sus ojos cuando notó que el sol de la mañana le daba en la cara. Ya había amanecido.

Con un bostezo, se estiró y se sobó el cuello. Después de una noche tan agitada, había acabado por quedarse dormida sentada en el escalón más bajo de las escaleras y ahora le dolía el cuello, la espalda y otras partes más de su cuerpo.

Y todo por culpa de los Akatsuki.

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo, Sora se levantó del escalón, haciendo caer la capa negra que la tapaba.

La chica miró extrañada la capa. ¿Le habían arropado mientras dormía? Qué amables.

Todavía algo confusa, colgó la capa con las demás y se dirigió a la cocina, pasándo por el salón. Todos los Akatsuki seguían durmiendo por el momento.

La verdad es que habían dado mucha lata por la noche. Después de que Deidara se durmiese, Pain se despertó asustado diciendo que le parecía haber escuchado a un monstruo gruñir por donde se encontraba la tele. Cuando por fin se creyó eso de que era Katsu durmiendo, se levantó Zetsu diciendo que extrañaba las plantas y se fue a dar un paseo nocturno. Como pasó media hora y no había aparecido, Sora tuvo que ir a buscarlo. Después de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la casa, Hidan se levantó corriendo para ir al servicio, despertando a Tobi con el ruido. El azabache empezó a insistir para que le contara un cuento a él también y...

En definitiva, que apenas y durmió.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió al encontrarse una taza de té y un platillo con algunos dangos preparados para comer.

-Buenos días- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sora se giró sorprendida, ya que no reconoció la voz. Al ver quién era, sonrió.

-Espero que no te importe que me haya preparado algo para desayunar- comentó el joven señalando el platillo de dangos y la taza de té.

-Que va, no me importa. Es más, me alegro de que alguno de vosotros sea algo independiente, Itachi.

.

.

.

**Clontinuará...**

* * *

**Extra III**

**El despertar de Itachi**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Sentía que su cabeza le dolía bastante. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, descubriendo que estaba en una habitación bastante extraña. Se irguió lentamente en la cama en la que se encontraba e inspeccionó con la mirada aquel cuarto. No había muchos muebles, pero parecía acogedor.

Desvió la mirada hacia él mismo y se dio cuenta de que la capa, el anillo que lo identificaba como un miembro de Akatsuki y su usual ropa no estaba sobre sí. Sólo llevaba un pijama celeste algo estrecho y su preciado collar con tres aros. También se dio cuenta de que las armas que normalmente llevaba consigo no estaban en su lugar, ni el protector de Konoha con aquella ralladura estaba en su frente. En lugar de su banda.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto con mucho cuidado. Andó lentamente por el pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras y vio en el último escalón a una chica pelinaranja que parecía estar durmiendo. A su lado estaba un perro negro mirando hacia él con intriga.

Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a la chica y comprobó que efectivamente estaba dormida. Parecía muy cansada.

Con curiosidad, giró a su cabeza al lado contrario y vio a sus compañeros de Akatsuki también durmiendo en el suelo o en el sofá.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Instintivamente, se cogió una de las capas que estaban colgadas en el perchero y arropó a la chica con ella.

Después giró la mirada hacia el perro, que seguía mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres comer algo, chico?- le preguntó al perro, que comenzó a mover la cola.

-¡Woof!- ladró el can feliz antes de trotar hasta la cocina.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a la joven, Itachi siguió al perro y, después de mucho buscar, preparó un poco de té, un plato con algunos dangos que había en la nevera y un cuenco con algo de la comida para perros que encontró. Buscó durante unos minutos el servicio para lavarse las manos. Al volver, se encontró con la joven pelinaranja mirando los dangos que había preparado.

-Buenos días- dijo a sus espaldas.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy. Si tienen alguna duda, decídmela por un review.

Que seais felices y que Jashin-sama os bendiga!


	4. Más gente y no cabemos

Hola, gente! Ya estoy de vuelta.

Comencemos con los reviews.

**JennAizawa: **No sé si debería de asustarme. Esos cambios de humor tuyos no son muy normales XD. Tobi es todo tuyo, no te preocupes. Y por cierto, te entiendo. Yo también estoy en época de exámenes D:

**Yuskei: **o/o Etto... Bueno, ya empezará el romance. Gracias por apoyarme.

Gracias también a **Guest**. Nunca está de más saber que hay gente que aprecia lo que haces.

Y, antes de empezar con la historia, me gustaría advertiros de algo:

**Durante el mes de Marzo y de Abril me costará actualizar el fic. **Si veis que me retraso, es por eso.

Y aquí vamos con la conti (que no es la mejor que he hecho últimamente, pero con estos examenes...)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Akatsuki y más gente en casa**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Después de un pequeño desayuno...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Parece que ya está comenzando a cicatrizar- dijo Sora, que estaba revisando la herida de Itachi-. Todo está en orden. Mantente con el parche hasta dentro de dos días y no pasará nada.

-¿Eres médico?- preguntó tocando el parche que había puesto en lugar de la incómoda venda. También había cambiado el estrecho pijama por su ropa usual.

-No... todavía. Estoy estudiando para serlo- explicó recogiendo los utensilios que había usado en un pequeño maletín.

-Hmp...

En silencio, Sora guardó el maletín en su cuarto y volvió a la cocina. Itachi no se movió del sitio, sólo seguió con la mirada a la pelinaranja, que se sentó frente a él tras prepararse un tazón de cereales.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Itachi al fin, cuando Sora ya había terminado de desayunar.

-Sora Inuzuka, a tu servicio- contestó lavando su tazón.

-¿Y en que villa estamos?

-Estamos en la isla de Hokkaido, en Japón- respondió buscando algo en un cajón de la encimera.

-No me suena. ¿Dónde está Hokkaido?

-¿Quieres acompañarme a sacar de paseo a Tobi y a Katsu?- preguntó Sora cambiando de tema.

Itachi la miró con cara de: «Yo pregunté primero».

-Te explicaré por el camino- añadió la chica, haciendo que el azabache asintiera.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un ratito después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Itachi siguió en silencio a Sora por el bosque, estando en todo momento alerta. No se fiaba mucho de la chica, ya que no la conocía. Aquello podía ser una trampa, los Akatsuki eran temidos y odiados en demasiados lugares.

Sora había notado esa desconfianza, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Ella prefería que confiara poco a poco.

Después de un rato caminando habiendo apenas amanecido, llegaron al gran árbol en el que Sora había encontrado el día anterior a todos los Akatsuki.

-¿Quieres ver algo bonito?- le preguntó la chica mirándole a los ojos. Unos ojos oscuros y profundos.

Sin decir nada, Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-Sígueme- dijo Sora contenta.

Dando algunos saltos, la pelinaranja comenzó a escalar el árbol. Cuando ya estaba a unos cinco metros del suelo, se giró para ver si el azabache le seguía. En cambio, él continuaba en el mismo lugar, justo entre Tobi y Katsu.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No sabes escalar?- preguntó sentándose en la rama en la que se encontraba.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño, indignado.

-Claro que sé escalar. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Sora entornó los ojos, burlona.

-Bueno, sólo te encontré a ti inconsciente a los pies del árbol, algo debe de ás, si tan bien se te da escalar, ¿por qué no tratas de llegar hasta aquí?- le retó balanceándose hacia delante y hacia detrás.

Decidido, Itachi trató de acumular chakra en sus pies y puso los pies en el tronco para subir caminando.

Sólo había un pequeño problema.

No tenía chakra.

Cayó al suelo como si fuera de plomo, dejando al azabache muy impresionado. Por otro lado, Sora comenzó a reirse con fuerza desde la rama. Aquello era divertidísimo.

-Cállate- murmuró Itachi comenzando a sonrojarse un poco, pero sin perder la seriedad.

-¡Con que sabías escalar perfectamente! ¡Ya veo, ya veo!- reía la chica casi sin aire.

-Deja de reirte, que pareces una hiena- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Y, efectivamente, dejó de reirse.

-¡No me digas hiena!-exclamó enojada por tal insulto- ¡No me compares nunca con esas sabandijas, estúpida comadreja del demonio!

-¡¿Comadreja?! ¡No oses insultarme sin conocerme, hiena!- rebatió el otro contrariado.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, desafiantes. Sus miradas echaban chispas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría compararlo con semejante animal? Nadie había hecho tal cosa en su vida.

Entonces, Sora señaló a su rival con dos dedo y gritó:

-¡Katsu!

Y el pequeño zorro saltó gruñendo a morder a Itachi. El azabache esquivó al animal ágilmente y comenzó a escalar el árbol para poder librarse de Katsu.

-Vaya, sí que sabes escalar- comentó Sora sarcásticamente cuando el Uchiha llegó a su rama.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías enseñarme?- preguntó algo irritado, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Sora lo miró confusa, pero luego se acordó de lo que había dicho ella antes.

-¡Ah, sí! Está más arriba- indicó feliz de repente-. ¡Sígueme!

El azabache, algo confundido, vio como Sora comenzaba a escalar más alto.

-"Menudo cambio de humor. Es mejor que no le lleve mucho la contraria"- pensó Itachi siguiéndola.

Al cabo de un minuto, Sora al final se posó sobre una rama gruesa, mirando fijamente al horizonte. Itachi se posó a su lado y siguió la mirada de la chica.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que veía.

Desde allí, ambos podían ver a la perfección toda la gran ciudad de Hokkaido: los altos edificios de docenas de plantas, las anchas carreteras llenas de coches y camiones, gente paseando por las calles y los parques. Todo aquello funcionando sincronizadamente, sin que fallase ni una pieza.

Aquello era el orden dentro del desorden.

Un desorden de otro mundo, de otro tiempo.

Sora miró de reojo a Itachi, esperando ver su reacción. Comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Y es que el azabache estaba tan gracioso con esa cara de desconcierto, esos ojos abiertos como platos y con un bonito brillo en ellos, esa boca medio abierta de la impresión. Todo lo contrario a la seriedad o al ceño fruncido que más había mostrado desde que despertó.

De pronto, Itachi parpadeó confuso y alzó un poco más la mirada. Sora, con curiosidad, siguió la mirada del azabache.

Sobre la gran ciudad, en el cielo, se veían cuatro objetos brillantes acercándose hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Itachi señalándolos.

-No lo sé. ¿Paracaidistas?- respondió sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Los dos se quedaron observando aquellos objetos, sin darse cuenta de que se dirigían a ellos. Cuando por fin notaron la cercanía, ya era demasiado tarde.

Los cuatro objetos (ya identificados como personas) rompieron varias ramas del gran árbol llevándose por delante a Sora y a Itachi. Al final, y tras mucho chocar, acabaron en el suelo unos sobre otros. Katsu y Tobi los miraban desde un lugar seguro.

-Ay...- se quejaba Sora, que había acabado abajo de todos.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, en la casa de Sora...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Konan, de pie en el centro del salón, observaba de brazos cruzados como dormían sus compañeros, todos apegotonaditos frente al televisor. El que llevasen tanto tiempo dormidos la irritaba.

Miró de reojo la nota que Sora había dejado:

_"Chicos, he salido un rato a sacar a pasear a Tobi y a Katsu. Itachi viene conmigo. No hagáis ningún desastre de dimensiones monumentales._

_PD (para Konan): Si a las nueve no he vuelto, tienes mi permiso para despertar a los demás de la manera más cruel que se te ocurra."_

Konan se giró a mirar el reloj de cuco que estaba colgado en la pared, sobre la tele. Las nueve en punto.

La chica sonrió maliciosa.

Alzó un enorme cubo de agua fría que había encontrado en el patio y...

-¡Aaaaaaaahg!- exclamaron todos los Akatsuki despertándose en el momento.

-¡Tobi esta despierto!- aseguró el azabache en una posición de ataque muy absurda.

-¡No, sartenes no, hum!- chilló Deidara asustado, levantándose de un salto.

-¡El puto agua ese está cangelada! ¡¿Quieres que pille un resfriado, puta?!- gritó Hidan encarándose a Konan, que le dio con el cubo en la cabeza en defensa propia.

-Zzzzzzzz...- Kisame seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Pain se sacudió un poco el exceso de agua y suspiró pesadamente.

-Nagato siempre nos despertaba más suavemente- recordó.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**De nuevo en el bosque...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de algún que otro esfuerzo, Sora e Itachi acabaron sentados en el césped, justo frente a los cuatro individuos que habían caido del cielo. Sora los miraba con un aire algo disgustado, como replanteándose si era normal que la gente cayese del cielo. Itachi sólo estaba algo impresionado, sobretodo porque uno de ellos no debería de estar así.

De repente, alguien estornudó sonoramente.

-Salud, Nagato- deseó Itachi formalmente.

-Gracias- dijo sorbiendo los mocos.

Sora alzó una ceja girando a ver al Uchiha.

-¿Los conoces, Itachi?

-Algo así. Algunos son parte de la organización- dijo sin importancia.

Señaló primero al pelirrojo flacucho que había estornudado.

-Mira, ese es Nagato. Es algo así como el líder en las sombras de nuestro grupo- luego señaló al otro pelirrojo, que movía un pie nervioso-. Él es Sasori. Se supone que había muerto hace poco, así que no sé que hace aquí.

Sora tragó duro y se escondió a medias tras Itachi.

-N-no será ese el danna de Deidara, ¿no?- preguntó asustada.

-Sí.

La pelinaranja casi se desmaya al oír aquello, pero Itachi la ignoró.

-Aquel supongo que será el... lado oscuro de Zetsu- dijo no muy convencido señalando al peliverde de piel morena. Y, por último, señaló al pálido azabache con asco-. Y eso que dice ser humano se llama Orochimaru. No te acerques mucho a él.

-¿Y dices que son parte de los vuestros?- preguntó Sora mirando todavía a Sasori con miedo.

-Sí, son parte del grupo. Menos eso- dijo señalando a Orochimaru con el mismo asco que antes.

Sora pensó en que hacer. Si les decía que se quedasen, serían muchos en la casa y eso era mucho dinero y mucho trabajo. Y si les decía que se fueran, se sentiría la peor persona del mundo por aceptar a unos sí y otros no. Así que...

A la mierda. Ya le devolverían el dinero que se gastara en ellos.

-Va siendo hora de volver a casa- dijo cansada, haciendo una señal para que los chicos la siguieran.

Los cuatro nuevos miraron a Itachi, que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirla. Ellos lo imitaron.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí, Orochimaru!- exclamó el azabache al ver que el Sannin también le seguía, y demasiado cerca de él.

-Pero Itachi-kun, yo...

-Él también viene- masculló Sora con una mano en la frente. Sabía que se arrepentiría pronto de aquello.

Itachi miró a Orochimaru con rencor y luego volvió a seguir a Sora con pasos pesados. Orochimaru parecía feliz de poder quedarse.

Mientras iban por el bosque de vuelta a su casa, Sora le preguntaba cosas a los chicos.

-Entonces... ¿eres algo así como el gemelo malvado de Zetsu?- le preguntó al otro Zetsu.

-**No, los dos somos un solo Zetsu**- dijo secamente.

-¿Y no hay ninguna manera de llamaros para diferenciaros?

-**No.**

-Ah, vale- dijo sin entender muy bien el por qué-. Y tú, Sasori. Dime: ¿cómo es eso de morir? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?

Sasori frunció el ceño.

-Eso no te interesa, mocosa.

-Oh, sí que me interesa- dijo con un tono de voz tan dulzón que asustaba-. Si no me lo dices, me encargaré de que mueras de la manera más lenta y torturosa posible. Y, si vuelves, volveré a hacerlo con más lentitud todavía.

Aunque, por supuesto, Sasori no se sintió intimidado.

-Dudo que logres matarme, enana- la retó Sasori cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí nadie me dice enana y vive para contarlo- dijo Sora acercándose amenazadoramente.

Durante unos segundo, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ambos con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo por lo bajo. Los otros cuatro los observaban y dudaban si interponerse o no entre ellos.

Hasta que...

-¡Katsu!

Y Sasori, que no se esperaba que un pequeño zorro canela saltara a atacarle, cayó al suelo con el zorro en la cara.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo- comentó Sora mirando al pelirrojo desde arriba.

De pronto, Nagato se fijó en algo.

-No será esa tu casa, ¿no?- dijo señalando a una casa cercana.

Sora miró hacia donde señalaba.

-Sí, esa es mi casa, pero ¿por qué...?

Y antes de terminar la pregunta, se dio cuenta del por qué lo decía. Casi todos los Akatsuki estaban sentados en el tejado de la casa, animando al parecer a dos que se peleaban en el patio.

Espantada por la posible idea de que hubiesen hecho añicos la casa, Sora corrió hacia allí seguida al rato de los nuevos inquilinos (menos Itachi, que estaba ayudando a Sasori a separarse del zorrillo, y el propio Sasori).

-¡¿Qué hacéis?!- exclamó viendo como Hidan y Deidara se peleaban en el jardín.

-Están entrenando algo de Taijutsu- explicó Kisame desde el tejado, comiendo de un paquete de patatas fritas.

-¡Eh, esas patatas son mías! ¡¿Habéis cogido algo más?!- chilló disgustada.

Y salió corriendo para el interior de la casa cuando Tobi le señaló la montaña de comida que tenían en el tejado.

Poco después, entraron en la casa los otros cinco, que venían corriendo y agotados.

El primero en darse cuenta de esto fue Deidara, que acababa de esquivar uno de los golpes de Hidan.

-Da... ¿Danna?- masculló al ver al pelirrojo salir al patio.

Y Hidan aprovechó aquello para golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo.

-¡Jódete, puta! ¡Te gané!- exclamaba haciéndole un corte de manga al rubio.

Sasori miró al tejado, donde el resto de los Akatsuki lo miraban como si fuese un fantasma. Con razón.

-¿Nunca habéis visto a nadie volver de entre los muertos?- preguntó algo irritado por las reacciones tan paranóicas (según él) de sus compañeros.

-¡Danna!- exclamó alegre el rubio levantándose del suelo y corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza.

¡Qué más daba que tuviera el labio roto o que estuviese sangrando! ¡Eso había que celebrarlo!

-Oye, Deidara, déjale respirar. Lo vas a volver a matar- dijo Konan viendo como Sasori movía los brazos en busca de aire.

De pronto, Konan también sintió como era abrazada.

-¡Te he echado de menos, Konan-chan! ¡No te veía desde que el cuerpo de Yahiko desapareció!- exclamó Nagato sin soltarla.

Y Pain se molestó por ello.

-¡Suelta a Konan, teme!- exclamó tratando de apartarlo.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí Orochimaru?!- gritó Kakuzu aqueado.

Y la mirada de rencor de todos los Akatsuki (menos de Tobi) se dirigió al renegado, que se encogió en el sitio.

De repente, un chillido proveniente del interior de la casa hizo que todos ensordecieran.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Todos entraron muy lentamente en la casa y fueron hasta la cocina, que era de donde provenía el chillido. Tobi se atrevió a preguntar:

-Sora-chan, ¿qué ha...?

-Habéis acabado toda la comida que había en la casa- musitó la chica con la mirada perdida en algún lugar dentro del frigorífico.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos y volvieron a mirar a Sora. Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, Sora se giró con cara de cansancio mortal y dijo:

-Chicos, vestiros y preparaos para salir. ¡Nos vamos de compras!

* * *

**Extra IV**

**¿Y en Konoha?**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡OBA-CHAN!

Tsunade, sentada en la silla de su despacho, miró mosqueada como entraba Naruto en su despacho con cara de espanto. El rubio se puso a dar vueltas por el despacho como gallina descabezada.

-¡Oba-chan, ha pasado lo peor, lo inimaginable, lo más raro que podía haber ocurrido!- exclamaba el rubio dando más vueltas.

La Hokage iba a regañarlo por la intromisión, pero aquello que dijo la dejó confundida y le hizo pensar.

-¿Jiraya se hizo gay?- preguntó Tsunade asqueada.

-¡PEOR!- chilló dándole un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos- ¡Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha por fin! ¡SE VA A ACABAR EL MUNDOOOOO!

Tsunade parpadeó confusa.

-¿Pero tú no querías que volviera? ¿Por qué te comportas peor que si hubieses visto el fantasma del Tercer Hokage?

-¡Porque nadie lo ha obligado ha venir! ¡Dice que Orochimaru y los Akatsuki han desaparecido del planeta y que necesita ayuda para bucarlos! ¡¿Tú te lo imaginas, oba-chan?! ¡SASUKE PIDIENDO AYUDA! ¡Si ya lo predijeron los mayas, se iba a acabar el mundo!- y continuó corriendo en círculo.

-Oe, dobe, deja ya de gritar. Si quieres, me voy de nuevo- amenazó Sasuke asomándose por la puerta del despacho, harto ya de tantos gritos (que se debían de oír hasta en Suna).

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy. Como ya dije, no es mi mejor conti, sobretodo por el final. Para quejas, reclamaciones, pedidas de dimisión o cualquier cosa, un review!

Adiós y que Jashin-sama os bendiga a todos!


	5. El centro comercial

Hola de nuevo, gente!

Cada vez, más gente lee este fic. Eso me hace muy feliz T-T. Por cierto, este es el último capítulo antes de que aparezcan los OC. Ya no queda casi nada, chicos!

Bueno, vamos con los reviews:

**JennAizawa**: Yo soy de Cádiz, España (y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, si señor). Y por el capi: Noooooo! No le des un abrazo a Sasori! Me lo matarás de nuevo y tendré que re-revivirlo ... Bueno, vale, pero flojito. Y con Orochimaru... No, por desgracia no va a morir, pero si lo vamos a maltratar. Suerte con el examen de biología :D

**Goku Akatsuki**: Wiiiii, un nuevo fan! Gracias por seguir mi fic! Y tranquilo, estás dentro del fic.

**Holy van**: Sí, Katsu es mi ataque secreto, junto con el de las sartenes. Y bueno, Konan es la jefa después de mí, así que tiene que ser cruel MUAJAJAJAJA-COF, COF! (Jo, me atoré) Y, por lo del capitulo anterior... Lo admito, está inpirado en esa escena del rey león. Es que Simba me hizo mucha gracia aquella vez XD

**Guest**: Vaya, lees mentes? Porque es lo primero que se me ocurrió poner cuando me dije que aparecería Orochigay.

**Yuskei**: No te lo esperabas, eh? Es que soy muy impredecible òwó. Y bueno, Orochomaru tuvo que aparecer para dar la tabarra, no hay otra razón -.-U

Bueno, cortemos ya el rollo y comencemos con el laaaaaaaargo capitulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Akatsuki y el centro comercial**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Después de que los Akatsuki se arreglasen medianamente bien...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Los trece jóvenes se encontraban de pie bajo la puerta del garaje. Cada cuál tenía su expresión, pero la que más abundaba era la de asombro.

-¿Una... carreta sin caballos?- preguntó Pain escéptico.

-Y, además, feísima- añadió Deidara.

Lo que estaban viendo todos era la camioneta que descansaba en el garaje. Una camioneta blanca con algunos decorados en dorado.

-Mira, si tenéis quejas por el coche, os la guardáis- ordenó Sora acercándose al vehículo.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó al volante, arrancando la camioneta. Luego, bajó la ventanilla y miró a los Akatsuki.

-¿Vais a subir?

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?- preguntó Tobi dudoso.

Sora se golpeó con frustración.

-Subid- ordenó seriamente-. Ya, antes de que vaya a por las sartenes.

Y, ante tal amenaza, la mayoría (exceptuando como no a Sasori y a Itachi) corrió a subir en la parte trasera de la camioneta (que era tan grade que cabían los once y todavía sobraba bastante sitio). Sólo Orochimaru y Hidan se sentanron al lado de Sora, para evitar peleas.

Por el camino, los chicos se lo pasaban en grande viendo pasar el paisaje silvestre o contando todos las carretas sin caballos que veían. Tobi estuvo todo el camino tratando de llamar la atención de Deidara, que a su vez fue todo el camino pegado a Sasori, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ambos Zetsu se habían estado también peleando todo el camino, al igual que Pain y Nagato.

Como era de esperar, llegó el momento en el que Kakuzu preguntó:

-¿Qué vamos a comprar?

-Varias cosas para poder adaptarnos- explicó Sora sin apartar la vista de la carretera-. Primero iremos al banco a sacar dinero y luego iremos al mercado y al centro comercial. Compraremos comida, algunos futones para que no durmáis en el suelo y algo de ropa. Luego iremos a los baños termales, para ahorrar dinero en la ducha.

-Ay~... Unos baños termales, cuanto tiempo- dijo Konan contenta.

-Sí, hace una eternidad que no vamos- coincidió Kisame.

-¡Va a ser la ostia!- aseguró Hidan.

De pronto, Sasori vio algo en el horizonte.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó poniéndose de pie para ver mejor.

Menos Itachi y los dos que se sentaron con Sora, todos los Akatsuki imitaron a Sasori. A lo lejos ya se empezaba a ver los altos edificios de la ciudad. Cada vez se acercaban más a ellos, que estaban asombrados con tanta tecnología.

Cuando entraron en la ciudad, su asombro aumentó. Cada panel de neón, cada rascacielos, cada aparato en las manos de los transeuntes... Todo era motivo de alucine por parte de los jóvenes.

Tras un rato conduciendo por la ciudad, la camioneta frenó frente a un gran edificio con inscripciones en dorado.

-Voy un momento a por dinero. No os mováis de aquí- ordenó Sora mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Cuando la chica se perdió de vista, los Akatsuki comenzaron a rumorear.

-¿Cómo pueden tener tanta tecnología en esta villa?- preguntó Pain.

-Tal vez es sólo un jutsu- dijo Kakuzu.

-No, esto es más que un jutsu- indicó Sasori seriamente-. Esto es real, de eso no hay duda.

-Puede ser que estemos en otro mundo- supuso Itachi-. O tal vez estemos en el futuro.

-Sea como sea, éste no es nuestro lugar- dijo Nagato-. Debemos encontrar la forma de volver.

-¿Por qué?

Los Akatsuki se giraron a mirar a Tobi, que era el que había preguntado aquello.

-Tobi, ¿cómo que por qué, hum?- preguntó Deidara rompiendo el silencio.

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué debemos de volver?- trató de explicarse con un tono algo menos infantil de lo normal- ¿Para volver a vivir entre las sombras, sin nadie que nos quiera ni nos apoye? Aquí hemos encontrado alguien que nos acepta, que nos ayuda sin importar que le seamos una molestia, que nos está cogiendo cariño, que ve cómo somos en verdad. ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir entonces? Yo no quiero volver.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos. Incluso Hidan y Orochimaru, que seguían en el asiento el copiloto, se asomaron por la ventanilla para mirar a Tobi.

Puede que fuese la primera vez que lo decían, pero... Tobi tenía razón.

-¡Chicos, ya llegué!- exclamó Sora alegre acercándose al auto con un maletín en las manos.

Al ver el silencio sepulcral que mantenían los Akatsuki, se extrañó.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Dije algo que no debía?

-¡No pasa nada, Sora-chan! Sólo están pensativos- respondió Tobi, que era el único que parecía seguir con los pies en la tierra.

Sin darle mucha más importancia, la chica subió a la camioneta y dejó el maletín sobre las piernas de Hidan. El peliblanco se quedó mirandolo, saliendo al fin de su mundo.

-Oye, ¿cuánta pasta hay aquí?- preguntó tocando el maletín con mucho cuidado (demasiado tiempo junto a Kakuzu tiene sus efectos)

-Sólo un millón de yenes- respondió tranquilamente.

Al oír tal cantidad de dinero, el resto de los Akatsuki también bajaron de su mundo. Kakuzu casi se desmayó de la impresión.

-¡¿CUÁNTO?!

-Oye, no os pongáis así- dijo encendiendo el auto y comenzando a conducir-. Somos muchos y vamos a comprar muchas cosas, necesitaremos mucho dinero.

Y, mientras que los Akatsuki comenzaban a discutir si era mucho dinero o no, Itachi seguía pensativo.

¿De qué le sonaba aquello de «alguien que ve como somos en verdad»? Esperaba que no fuese lo que él creía.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Unos minutos después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de recorrer media ciudad, los Akatsuki llegaron por fin al mercado. Como había mucha gente, todos iban en fila india detrás de Sora, como niños de guardería que no se quieren perder de su madre.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una zona con menos gente, Sora reunió mejor a los jóvenes.

-A ver, chicos, atendedme- dijo la pelinaranja llamando la atención de los chicos.

Los Akatsuki se reordenaron y acabaron como si fuesen unos soldados frente a su coronel. Sora, que hacía el papel de coronel, daba vueltas en círculos frente a ellos, sin dejar de mirarles.

-Bueno, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas y podríamos pasarnos toda la mañana aquí si no nos damos prisa, así que nos separaremos y nos volveremos a encontrar aquí en una media hora. No quiero que nadie compre algo más que lo extrictamente necesario. Si alguno tiene alguna duda en mitad de la misión, preguntadle a alguien que lleve esa ropa- explicó señalando a lo último a un dependiente de la tienda que pasaba por allí.

Poco a poco, comenzó a pararse frente a todos, dándole su _misión_.

-Pain y Nagato, id a la sección de cosas para el hogar. Quiero que consigáis todo esto- ordenó dándoles una lista de la compra y un carro para ellos.

-¡En seguida!- exclamó Pain agarrando la lista y comenzando a empujar del carrito a toda prisa.

-¡Espera!- gritaba Nagato corriendo detrás.

-Sasori y Konan, quiero que vosotros vayáis a la sección de higiene y os encargueis de lo necesario para el aseo de cada uno- dijo la chica dándole sólo el carrito que a los otros dos.

-¡De acuerdo!- aceptó Konan antes de irse arrastrando al pelirrojo.

-Kisame y la comadreja, vosotros elegid alimentos para el desayuno y el almuerzo.

-¡A sus órdenes!- exclamó Kisame alejándose rápidamente.

Itachi simplemente se llevó el carrito tras el peliazul, no sin antes asesinar a Sora con la mirada por el mote.

-Kakuzu y Deidara, a vosotros os toca comprar cosas para cenar.

Ambos asintieros y, tras agarrar lo necesario, se fueron.

-Zetsu y... Zetsu, quiero que los dos vayáis a la parte de los objetos de sanación y traigáis esto- dijo dándole otra lista con el carrito.

-¡Por supuesto!- aceptó contento agarrando todo y comenzando a irse, tirando del brazo de su otra parte.

-**Si no hay más remedio...**

-Hidan, Orochimaru y Tobi, vosotros me acompañaréis a la sección de mascotas. Tobi y Katsu también necesitan sus cosas.

-Como digas, cachorrita- dijo Hidan aburrido.

-¡Sí, Tobi quiere ayudar a Sora-chan!

-¿Tobi y Katsu?- preguntó Orochimaru confuso, pero fue ignorado por los tres.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la pelinaranja.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Con Pain y Nagato...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Una vez que llegaron a la sección correcta, comenzaron a buscar.

-Lo primero de la lista es lejía- leyó Pain.

Nagato vio que estaba en la parte más alta de la vitrina y trató de alcanzarla, pero no llegaba. Al verlo, Pain sonrió burlón.

-Vaya, Nagato, ¿ya no alcanzas un simple bote de lejía?- decía acercándose a él y alargando el brazo para alcanzar el bote- Aprende cómo se co... ¿eh?

Pain tampoco llegaba. Es más, llegaba más bajo que Nagato.

-¿Quién es el más alto ahora?- se burló el pelirrojo.

Pain, rabioso, se alargó todo lo que pudo, alcanzando apenas a superar a Nagato.

-YO soy más alto.

Pero Nagato no perdería ante él, lo que provocó una absurda pelea que les hizo gastar parte de su tiempo.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Con Kisame y la comadre- ¡Digo! Itachi...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Kisame iba por delante de Itachi, hablando tranquilamente con el Uchiha. O más bien hablando solo, porque Itachi no le hacía ni caso, sólo miraba aburrido a todos lados, dejándose caer en la barra del carrito.

De pronto, la vista de halcón del azabache detectó algo en unos estantes.

-Y, por eso, mis primas... Itachi, ¿por qué has metido en el carrito tantos paquetes de dangos?- preguntó Kisame al ver las catorce bandejas que había dentro del carrito.

-Elijo mi desayuno.

-¡No es sano!

-El estomago que se los va a comer es mio. Yo me encargo de mis problemas- se excusó el azabache adelantando indignado a Kisame con el carrito.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Con ambos Zetsu...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-**Oye, ¿estás seguro de que sabes cuáles son los objetos de la lista?**- preguntaba el lado oscuro llevando el carrito.

-¡Pues claro! Es muy evidente- exclamó mirando a todos lado, como buscando algo.

De pronto, se acercó corriendo a una dependienta que estaba colocando varias cajas en su sitio.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿sabe que es el «Dalsy 300»?

-**"¡El muy imbecil no sabe nada!"**- exclamó mentalmente golpeandose la frente.

-Es esto- respondió entregándole un bote con jarabe.

-¿Y el «Paracetamol»?

-Esto- le dio una caja con pastillas.

-¿Y el «algodón»?

-**Yo no lo conozco**- dijo el lado oscuro marchándose de allí con vergüenza ajena.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Media hora después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Todos ya estaban reunidos frente a Sora, que empezó a examinar lo que había en cada carrito. Comenzó por el de Nagato y Pain.

-Bien, todo en orden. Sólo me pregunto: ¿por qué estáis tan magullados?

-¡Ha empezado él!- exclamaron los dos señalándose el uno al otro.

-Recuerda ignorarles, Sora- le aconsejó Konan.

-Sí, es una buena idea. ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros?- dijo pasando por el equipo de Konan.

-Hemos cogido trece cepillos de dientes, trece tubos de pasta de dientes, trece esponjas de baño, trece botes de champú, trece botes de gel de ducha, trece toallas, trece peines, trece cuchillas para afeitar, cuatro botes de colonia y un bote de gel para el pelo- enumeró Sasori.

-¿Y por qué cuatro botes de colonia y un bote de gel?- preguntó Sora. Había escuchado tanto el trece que le intrigaba el cambio de número.

-El gel de pelo sólo lo usa Hidan, mocosa. Los botes de colonia son para Konan, Deidara, Hidan e Itachi.

-Ah, comprendo- ahora pasó frente al equipo de Deidara-. ¿Y a vosotros cómo os ha ido?

-Elegimos cosas baratas y sanas a la vez, hum- explicó Deidara algo irritado-. Kakuzu se enfadaba a la más mínima, hum.

-No sabes comprar barato- dijo Kakuzu.

-Esta bien. ¿Y vosotros?- dijo pasando frente a los dos Zetsu.

-¡Nos ha ido muy bien! La dependienta nos ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Por qué estás deprimido, Zetsu?- preguntó al ver al lado oscuro con medio cuerpo apoyado en la barra del carrito y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-**No preguntes. Tú ni te imaginas la vergüenza que he pasado...**

Sora prefirió hacerle caso y no insistir, así que se acercó al equipo de Itachi. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar.

-Hemos elegido los ingredientes necesarios para mantener una dieta equilibrada- explicó Itachi como si se tratase de un nutricionista profesional.

-Pero ha cogido catorce bandejas de dangos para él solo- añadió Kisame enfurruñado.

-Dijo que también eligiesemos el desayuno. ¡Los dangos son mis dulces favoritos!

Aquellas últimas dos palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de la pelinaranja, que se acordó de algo en ese momento.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo!- exclamó corriendo de nuevo hacia lo más profundo de la tienda.

Los Akatsuki, confundidos, se pusieron a rumorear entre ellos sobre lo que se le podía haber olvidado a la pelinaranja.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saberlo. A los dos minutos, Sora volvió con una gran caja llena de...

-¡¿CHOCOLATE?!- exclamaron todos al ver todos los paquetes de tabletas de chocolate.

-¡Síiii! ¡El chocolate no puede faltar!- dijo abrazando la caja con cara de: X3- Es mi dulce favorito. ¡No puedo vivir sin él!

Tanto a Sora como a Itachi se le empezaron a hacer la boca agua imaginando las diferentes formas de comer su dulce favorito.

-Con salsa Mitarashi, con un buen té verde, con miel...- desvariaba Itachi.

-En un pastel, calentitio y en taza, con crema...- decía también Sora.

Entonces, ambos se miraron sonriendo, como ocurriéndosele la misma idea.

-¡Dangos con chocolate!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Vaya dos...- suspiró Kakuzu.

-Nos bastaba con un par de chalados de los dulces, hum- añadió Deidara señalando también a Tobi.

En ese momento, los dos se dieron cuenta de sus dulces desvarios y decidieron hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de pagar toda la comida y los útiles (allí se fue un cuarto del dinero), los chicos volvieron a la camioneta y condujeron hasta el centro comercial.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un rato después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Por el centro comercial, los Akatsuki volvieron a seguir a Sora en fila india mientras que ella les explicaba lo que iban a hacer allí.

-Primero pasaremos a comprar algunos futones para que no durmáis más en el suelo. Después pasaremos a comprar ropa.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó en voz baja Nagato a Pain.

-Dijo que compraremos botones para que no volemos y que luego iremos a por bromas.

No preguntéis cómo cambió el rumor hasta llegar a Tobi, el último de la fila.

Pronto llegaron a la tienda correspondiente, en la que por suerte no había mucha gente.

-Separaos y escoged un futón y una manta que os guste. Y que no sea muy caro- ordenó la chica antes de que cada Akatsuki fuese por su lado.

Esa parte fue fácil. Casi todos escogieron un futón con mantas normalitas, de diferentes colores. El único que varió un poco fue Tobi, que eligió una manta con decorados de Pokémon.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Luego, se acercaron a una tienda de ropa. Sora los reordenó como soldados y volvió a caminar en círculos frente a ellos, explicándoles que era lo que tenían que comprar.

-Chicos, no podemos mirar lujos, pero tenéis que tener algo para vestiros. Por eso, cada uno se comprará dos conjuntos de ropa, que consistirán en una camisa o camiseta, una chaqueta y un pantalón o una falda. También compraréis ropa interior suficiente, un pijama, un bañador por si acaso y unos zapatos más adecuados. Si alguno quisiera comprar algo más, me lo tendrá que consultar primero.

Sora paró y pasó la mirada por cada uno de los Akatsuki, que parecían haber comprendido.

-Antes de salir de esta tienda, tendréis que llevar puesto uno de los conjuntos que escogeréis. Os esperaré entre el mostrador y el probado. Podéis empezar.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se separaron para buscar una ropa que les gustase.

El primero en terminar de elegir fue Sasori, que cogió lo primero que le quedaba bien. Decidió ponerse en ese momento una camisa rojiza con las mangas recogidas y un pantalón negro largo.

-No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente- se excusó mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Gracias a eso, no fue Sora la única que esperó como media hora para que otro terminase de elegir.

El segundo en llegar al mostrador fue Hidan. El peliblanco escogió algunas prendas que no se le pegase mucho al cuerpo.

-¿En serio es necesario ponerse la camiseta, cachorrita?- preguntó Hidan antes de entrar en el probador a cambiarse.

Salió con una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas (a la que más tarde le dibujó el símbolo de Jashin-sama en el pecho), un pantalón gris largo y una chupa de cuero negra.

Justo después de Hidan llegó Itachi, que eligió toda la ropa de color rojo o negro. Acabó poniéndose una camiseta roja de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro y corto, que llevaba colgando algunas cadenas.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron los dos Zetsu. Ambos escogieron ropa de mismo diseño y de colores muy parecidos. Acabaron poniendose una camiseta gris (el lado claro) y blanca (el lado oscuro), ambas de mangas medio cortas, y uno pantalones verdes.

Después de un cuarto de hora más de espera, Sasori se hartó tanto que fue a buscarlos para traerlos a rastras si hacía falta.

-¡Qué sólo tienen que comprar tres tonterías! ¡No necesitan una hora para eso!- se escuchaba ya a lo lejos.

Justo después de irse Sasori, llegó Kisame (que, por suerte, no se encontró al pequeño pelirrojo por el camino). El peliazul se puso una camiseta azul marina sin mangas y unos pantalones negros largos.

Unos minutos después, llegó el trío de Amegakure. Konan iba bastante enfadada y los dos chicos tenían un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Al parecer, habían empezado con otra de sus absurdas peleas y habían molestado a Konan más de la cuenta.

Konan se puso una camisa blanca con un jersey celeste encima y una falda roja oscura. Nagato se decidió por una camisa gris de rayas negras y un pantalón negro. Pain, por su parte, eligió una camiseta naranja de mangas medio cortas en la que ponía «I'm the leader» (Nagato había reclamado por eso) y un pantalón corto negro.

Justo tras ellos, vino Orochimaru. Todos lo miraron raro debido a la ropa que había elegido.

-Etto... Orochimaru, lo de la falda lo dije por Konan- explicó Sora algo traumada-. Tú tienes que llevar pantalones.

-Pero es que...

-¡Que vuelvas para adentro, bicho!- exclamó Itachi deseando que desapareciera de su vista.

Al final, Orochimaru se puso un pantalón largo azul marino y una camisa blanca.

Tras esa pequeña confusión del sannin, llegó Kakuzu, que había recorrido toda la tienda buscando la ropa más barata. Escogió una camiseta verde pistacho sin mangas y un pantalón de camuflaje.

Por último, volvió Sasori arrastrando a Deidara, que a la vez era seguido por Tobi. Ambos traían un chichón enorme, cortesía de Sasori.

-¡Pero si había sido culpa de Tobi, hum!- seguía quejándose Deidara desde el probador- ¡Era él el que no me dejaba elegir la ropa, preguntándome cada dos por tres que era lo que tenía que comprar, hum!

Tanto el rubio como Tobi se pusieron una camiseta de mangas largas (la de Deidara verde y la de Tobi naranja) y unos pantalones piratas de color negro. Tobi, además, llevaba su peculiar bufanda naranja y negra.

-¡Por fin terminamos las compras!- celebró Sora ya saliendo de la tienda con los Akatsuki detrás- Y tan solo son... ¡¿LAS DOS DE LA TARDE?!

-Uy, se nos ha hecho algo tarde- comentó Tobi.

-Yo ya tengo hambre, joder- se quejó Hidan sobándose el estómago.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al restaurante de un parque cercano a comer algo?- propuso Sora.

Todos estuvieron más o menos de acuerdo con la idea.

* * *

**V**

**Peleas de la lluvia**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Vamos, terminad de elegir ya- les apresuraba Nagato aburrido de esperar.

El pelirrojo había sido en verdad uno de los primeros en terminar de escoger la ropa, pero había decidido esperar a que sus compañeros terminaran.

-Es que te ves mal con todo y no tienes por qué elegir bien- le acusó Pain buscando una camiseta que ponerse.

-¡Qué sólo tienen que comprar tres tonterías! ¡No necesitan una hora para eso!- escucharon. Era Sasori, que había pasado delante de ellos sin verlos.

-¿Veis? Él me da la razón- dijo Nagato señalándo al Akasuna.

-Ya, ya, lo que tú... ¡Guah, pedazo de camiseta!- exclamó Pain mostrando una camiseta naranja que ponía «I'm the leader».

Nagato miró la camiseta con escepticismo.

-No creo que seas tú el que deba de llevar esa camiseta.

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo Pain algo irritado- ¡Yo soy el líder de los Akatsuki!

-Pero estás bajo mi control- añadió Nagato con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Y tú estas bajo las órdenes de Tobi!- exclamó cada vez más enfadado.

La sonrisa de Nagato aumentó.

-¿Ves? Eso te hace estar todavía más abajo que el líder.

Y Pain explotó. Se lanzó como fiera a borrarle a Nagato esa sonrisa de la cara, aunque fuera a puñetazos.

Pero se olvidaron de alguien, alguien a quien empujaron y mandaron al suelo.

-Chicos...- escucharon con una voz de ultratumba.

Ambos jóvenes, asustados, giraron lentamente la cabeza. Todo para ver a Konan crujiéndose los nudillos con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Mierda...- masculló Nagato.

-Todo es por tu culpa...- murmuró Pain asustado.

_¡PUM, PUM!_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Adiós y que Jashin-sama os bendiga!


	6. Los amigos de Sora

Hola! Lamento muchisimo el retraso. Como dije, me iba a costar actualizar durante Marzo y Abril (porque solo tengo el ordenador cuando puedo robarselo a mi tia XD)

Este capitulo va a ser corto porque lo tuve que dividir en dos partes. No tiene extra (no me dio tiempo hacerlo), asi que en el siguiente hare 2 extras si puedo.

**Holy van:** Los OC no se llamaran como vosotros. Todos han elegido un nombre y una descripción (menos tú). A ti te he creado un personaje llamado Hana Iwagakure-no (sí, pariente de Dei). Y tranquila, lo único que le he cambiado a tu personaje es el color de ojos. Por el resto, es como en la imagen.

**Clo24:** Wiii, un nuevo lector! Soy feliz! Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Akatsuki manda!

**JennAizawa: **Sí, Orochimaru me ha traumatizado (y eso que el fic lo escribo yo). Me alegro que hayas aprobado y suerte también en el de Español (si es que no lo has hecho ya)! Yo me siento solita, pocos son de España ó.ò. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer! Hazme una visitilla si eso XD!

Muchas gracias también a **Yuskei **y a **Goku Akatsuki **por apoyarme. Gracias!

Bueno, sin más: la conti!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Akatsuki y los amigos de Sora**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un rato más tarde, en un parque cercano al centro comercial...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de guardar las compras en la camioneta, Sora les enseñó a los Akatsuki un pequeño restaurante que quedaba en el centro del parque, al lado de la zona de los juegos para los niños.

En ese momento, casi todos los Akatsuki estaban frente a dos mesas unidas para que hubiese sitio suficiente. Estaban charlando tranquilamente después de haber terminado de comer mientras que Sora los grababa con una cámara de video que había encontrado en su bolso.

El único que no estaba en esa mesa era Tobi, que se había ido a jugar con los niños.

-¡Deidara-sempai, mira que alto llega Tobi!- exclamaba el azabache desde el columpio, soltándose de una mano para saludar a su sempai.

Sora, al ver tal temeridad, trató de advertirle.

-¡Tobi, no te suel...!

Tarde.

Tobi ya había acabado de cara en la arena.

Y, mientras algunos Akatsuki se reían de él, Sora suspiró con mucho cansancio y guardó la cámara de nuevo en su bolso. Tendría que ir a ayudarle... otra vez.

-¿Estás bien, Tobi?- preguntó ya cuando estaba a su lado.

-Sí, Tobi está bien, pero... a Tobi no le gusta la arena- se quejó escupiendo a un lado.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que...?

-¡Sora-chan!- se escuchó de repente.

La nombrada buscó con la mirada a la persona que le había llamado. A lo lejos, seis chicos de su edad se acercaban a ella y a Tobi.

Sora sonrió y comenzó a saludar con la mano.

-¡Chicos!

Tobi miró confundido al grupo.

-¿Los conoces, Sora-chan?

-Sí, son amigos mios.

-¡Sora-chan, cuanto tiempo!- exclamó una de las chicas lanzándose a abrazar a la pelinaranja, cayendo así las dos al suelo- ¿Nos has echado de menos?

-¡Sí, os he echado de menos, Azuki!- dijo Sora tratando de quitarse a la pelirroja de encima.

Yoshida Azuki, la chica que había tirado a Sora al suelo, tenía un largo pelo rojo como el de Nagato y largo, recogido en dos coletas bajas. Sus grandes ojos eran de color miel y lo que más llamaba la atención era que, al igual que Sora, era más baja que Sasori.

-Oye, ¿conoces a éste?- preguntó otra de las chicas señalando a Tobi.

Era Uchiha Mitsuki, una chica alta que poseía todos los rasgos de los Uchiha, a excepción de algunas mechas rosadas en su largo cabello. Gracias a Sora, ahora todo el mundo la conocía como «Danna».

-Sí, Danna. Él es Tobi- le presentó Sora acariciándole la cabeza.

Azuki se acercó soriente a Tobi y le estrechó la mano amistosamente.

-No sabía que eras humano, pero me alegro. ¿Sabes? Eres más guapo de lo que pensé cuando te imaginé humano- explicó Azuki inocentemente.

Tobi también sonrió comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Tobi te agradece el cumplido- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Sora notó como una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente. ¿En serio Azuki se había imaginado que ese Tobi era su mascota? No, más raro aún. ¿De verdad se habría imaginado alguna vez a su pobre perrito en forma humana? Casi mejor ni preguntar.

-Etto... Azuki... Este Tobi no es mi perro- aclaró Sora señalando al Uchiha-. Tobi sólo es uno de los trece okupas que ahora viven en mi casa.

-¿Y podrían ser ellos los otros doce?- preguntó otra chica más señalando a los Akatsuki, que miraban con algo de recelo la escena.

Esa otra chica era Iwagakure no Hana, una chica de pelo negro y liso que le cubría la espalda y grandes ojos azules. Tenía más o menos la misma altura que Deidara y Sasori.

-Pues sí, son ellos. ¡Chicos, venid!- exclamó haciéndole señas para que se acercasen.

-¿Estás segura de que es bueno vivir con tantos desconocidos en una misma casa?- preguntó la última chica del grupo mirando con excepticismo como los chicos se acercaban poco a poco.

Ella era Yugakure no Ami, una joven de pelo castaño y corto, por debajo de los hombros. Si algo llamaba la atención de ella era los extraños ojos violetas que se escondían tras sus gafas.

-Tranquila, son buena gente y lo único que son capaces de matar son a mis nervios. Sólo hacen cosas típicas de los chicos- explicó mientras veía como los Akatsuki comenzaban a hablar con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Bueno, algunos son unos pervertidos, sobretodo el rubito, pero a pesar de ello son buenos chicos: me ayudan con la casa, son fáciles de entrete... ¿Ami?- la pobre no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡Eh, rubito!- exclamó Ami acercándose a Deidara, que no entendía por qué la chica le parecía tan amenazadora- ¡Quiero que no te acerques a menos de dos metros de Sora!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, hum?- preguntó confuso.

-No me fio de ti. Tienes pinta de depravado.

Deidara frunció el ceño, indignado.

-¡¿Depravado, yo, hum?! ¡Hidan tiene mucho más de depravado que yo, hum!- gritó señalando al peliblanco, que no se dio por aludido.

-¡Pues Sora no opina lo mismo!

Al decir aquello, por la cabeza del rubio pasó aquella vez que Sora lo quiso poner a cocinar, cuando acabó siendo perseguido por ella y por Katsu por culpa de haber visto sus bragas sin querer (según él).

-A ver, no soy un depravado, ¡pero tengo hormonas, hum!- explicó cruzándose de brazos.

-En resumen, que eres como todos- se burló de manera retadora.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Nee, ¿cómo os llamais?- preguntó Hana a Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Somos Hidan, Itachi y Kakuzu, nena- presentó Hidan señalando a sus compañeros, que apenas y alzaron la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Nena? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarle así?- preguntó Mitsuki al lado de Hana tratando de intimidar a Hidan.

Por supuesto, no lo logró.

-Yo le llamo como me venga en gana, zorra- replicó el peliblanco algo enfadado.

Y aquello enfadó todavía más a Mitsuki.

-¡Que Jashin-sama te maldiga, hijo de puta!- exclamó la chica fuera de sus casillas, paralizando de repente a Hidan y a Kakuzu.

Itachi pudo leer en la cara de terror Kakuzu: «Mierda, otro maldito Jashinista» y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de allí.

-No soy el único Jashinista- masculló Hidan mirando a Mitsuki con admiración.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Qué problemático, ¿no?- dijo uno de los chicos al lado de Sora, que veía cansada como se peleaban Ami y Deidara por un lado y Mitsuki y Hidan por otro.

-¿El qué, Tsume? ¿El tener a trece chicos en mi casa, el que Ami y Deidara se peleen o el que Danna vaya a despedazar a Hidan en cualquier momento?- preguntó la pelinaranja masajeándose las sienes.

-Todo, la verdad- aclaró el chico rascándose la nuca.

Él era Nara Tsume, un chico de pelo negro con destellos azulados que le tapaba uno de ojos marrones. Era casi igual de alto que Itachi.

-Oye, ¿deberíamos ir a separarlos, Sora?- preguntó el último chico preocupado, señalando disimuladamente a Tsume y a él.

-Sí, sería de ayuda, Yosuke- respondió sonriendo, haciendo que Yosuke se llevase a Tsume en contra de su voluntad.

Este último chico era Hirashi Yosuke, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño y revuelto, casi igual que Tobi.

Desde una cierta distancia, Sora pudo ver como, en vez de solucionar las peleas, Yosuke terminó junto con Hana y Kakuzu, animando a Mitsuki a matar de una vez a Hidan; Tsume, tratando de frenar las peleas, había acabado siendo perseguido por Ami y Deidara y Azuki agarraba con ayuda de Tobi a Mitsuki, que insultaba con todo su arsenal a Hidan. El resto, o veían las peleas desde lejos o estaban cerca animando a uno de los rivales.

La pelinaranja suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día y se acercó a Kisame, a Itachi y a Pain, que observaban la escena cerca de ella.

-Chicos, vosotros tenéis bastante fuerza, ¿no?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Los tres asintieron. Entonces, Sora juntó sus manos y agachó la cabeza frente a ellos, como si estuviese rezando.

-Ayudadme a detener esto, por favor.

-De acuerdo- respondieron dos de los tres chicos.

Al no escuchar una tercera respuesta, Kisame y Pain miraron a Itachi, que era el único que se lo estaba pensando.

-Yo voy a ayudar a que no maten a Hidan- dijo Kisame antes de comenzar a andar.

-¡Te acompaño!- exclamó Pain siguiéndole.

Al notar que Itachi no había movido ni un músculo, Sora alzó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle y vio que el azabache sonreía casi burlón.

-Por favor, comadrejita- suplicó sonriendo.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. No es que quisiera nada, pero le gustaba que le suplicaran.

-¿No te vale alojamiento, comida y ropa, además del las bandejas de dangos que te he pagado?- dijo entornando los ojos.

Itachi borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. La verdad es que ya había hecho mucho por ellos.

-De acuerdo, voy a frenar a Deidara y a tu amiguita- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Gracias, comadrejita!- exclamó viendo como el azabache comenzaba a perseguir al rubio para que se detuviera.

Si se hubiese fijado mejor, hubiese notado que Itachi había frenado un segundo al escuchar el agradecimiento. Hacía tantos años que no le daban las gracias.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Unos minutos después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Sora miró a sus dos lados con una ceja alzada. Con un poco de ayuda, consiguió que las peleas cesasen. Ahora, a un lado se encontraban los Akatsuki, con Itachi y Kisame al frente para que nadie se peleara. Al otro lado estaban los amigos de Sora, que estaban siendo calmados por Azuki.

Sora se dirigió primero a sus amigos.

-Chicos, ellos son Pain, Konan, Nagato, Zetsu, Tobi, otro Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru y la comadreja- enumeró la chica señalándolos-. Son un grupo llamado Akatsuki.

-¿La comadreja?- preguntó Azuki con curiosidad.

-Se llamaba Itachi, creo- le explicó Mitsuki. De pronto, notó algo raro-. Oe, ¿no os suena el nombre del grupo, Akatsuki?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos y luego negaron.

-Ni idea- añadió Hana.

-Que raro. A mí me parece haberlo escuchado antes- se dijo pensativa-. Serán alucinaciones mías.

Sora miró ahora a los Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki, ellos son Azuki, Hana, Ami, Mitsuki, Tsume y Yosuke. Son mis amigos.

-¡Encantado de conoceros!- exclamó Tobi saludándoles felizmente.

Entonces, el silencio se extendió entre los dos grupos, incomodando más a Sora. La tensión que había entre los dos grupos se podía notar desde lejos. Sora, mientras, pensaba una manera de que los grupos se llevaran bien. Tal vez, si pasaran un tiempo juntos, se olvidarían de sus enemistades o se llegarían a llevar bien.

-Oye, ¿tenéis algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó la pelinaranja mirando a sus amigos.

-No mucho- respondió Tsume por todos-. Habíamos quedado para dar una vuelta, nada más.

-Nosotros íbamos ahora hacia las termas a pasar la tarde. ¿Queréis venir?- invitó la chica sonriendo.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Algunos sonreían entusiasmados.

-¡Sí, iremos!- acordó Ami ilusionada.

-¡Vamos ya!- exclamó Azuki agarrando el brazo de Sora y tirando de ella hacia la salida del parque.

Sasori los siguió de cerca para no hacer esperar a nadie.

Por el camino, Sora, Azuki, Ami y Mitsuki iban al frente. Las chicas iban preguntándole a Sora el por qué había cogido a los Akatsuki en su casa, si la habían molestado mucho, si eran de fiar. Sora trataba de responderles lo mejor posible, tratando de que ni Ami ni Mitsuki fueran a apalear a los chicos por haber respondido mal.

Un par de pasos tras ellas iban Sasori y Tsume escuchando a las chicas, por si decían algo malo sobre ellos. Hidan y Tobi se les unieron poco después.

Un poco más alejados estaban el resto de los Akatsuki siendo interrogados por Hana y Yosuke.

-¿Y quién de vosotros es el jefe o la jefa?- preguntó Hana con curiosidad.

-Sí, en un grupo siempre hay alguien que hace de jefe o líder- explicó Yosuke.

-Bueno, el jefe sería...- comenzó Deidara, mirando de reojo a Pain y a Nagato.

-¡Soy yo!- exclamaron los dos.

Al notar que habían coincidido al responder, ambos se asesinaron con la mirada. Itachi trataba de calmarlos para que no hubiese pelea.

-¿No tenéis claro quien es el líder?- preguntó Hana en voz baja.

-Sí, pero se acabó. Vamos a solucionar esto de una vez- dijo Pain muy irritado, remangándose lentamente los brazos.

Itachi, Konan y Zetsu (ambos), creyendo que Pain saltaría en cualquier momento a pegar a Nagato, se alarmaron y strataron de interponerse entre los dos eternos rivales.

En cambio, ninguno se imaginó que Pain se refería a...

-¡Que levante la mano quien quiera al estúpido de Nagato como líder!

Todos cayeron hacia atrás al estilo ánime.

Después de levantarse y sacudirse un poco el polvo, todos (Hana y Yosuke incluidos) levantaron la mano para elegir a Nagato.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- exclamó Pain al ver que nadie le apoyaba en su causa.

-Hay que apoyar el cambio, aunque después nos arrepintamos- se escusó Itachi monótonamente.

-Además, no creo que haya peor líder que Pain, hum- añadió Deidara, recibiendo al instante un capón disimulado de Itachi.

Y es que Deidara había hecho que Pain se deprimiera.

-Venga, Pain, no te hundas- dijo Konan palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esperaba haberle animado.

-Mi vida es una caca...

Nop, no se había animado.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Media hora después, frente a las termas...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Es bastante temprano, no habrá mucha gente dentro- observó Mitsuki.

-Mejor, así llegaremos a casa antes de que anochezca- celebró Sora bostezando.

-¡Venga, vamos a entrar!- exclamó Azuki empujado a las dos chicas hacia los vestidores.

-Ni se os ocurra espiarnos o lo pasaréis muy mal- amenazó Ami antes de entrar en el vestidor con Konan.

-Tampoco la liéis más de la cuenta- les aconsejó Hana mirando a Tsume y a Yosuke-. Siempre acaban echándonos de cualquier sitio por vuestra culpa, chicos.

-Vete tranquila, que no vamos a hacer nada- aseguró Tsume con una sonrisa de confianza.

Y Hana, con una mirada desconfiada, se marchó con el resto de las chicas.

-Oye, ¿en serio no vamos a hacer nada en las termas?- preguntó Yosuke confuso.

-Pues claro que vamos a hacer algo. Está en mis venas liarla parda- respondió Tsume colocando los brazos tras la cabeza. Miraba a Yosuke como si fuera obvio lo que planeaba.

-¿Qué vais a liar?

Al escuchar aquello, los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al resto de los Akatsuki mirándoles con curiosidad, unos más que otros.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron con picardía.

-¿Nos queréis ayudar?- preguntó Tsume mirando de nuevo a los Akatsuki.

-¿A qué?- preguntó el Zetsu claro por todos.

-A montar una fiestecilla en las termas- respondió Yosuke sonriendo amablemente.

-¡De acuerdo, hum!- exclamó Deidara ilusionado con la idea.

-¡Me apunto!- gritó Kisame contento.

-¡Tobi también!

-Yo paso- dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh, vamos, joder! ¡No seas tan aburrido, puto emo!- trató de animarlo Hidan pasando el brazo por la nuca de Itachi, como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

-No. No quiero volver a cargar con las culpas por vosotros, como ha pasado otras tantas veces- se escusó el azabache quitándose a Hidan de encima.

-¿Cuándo has cargado tú con las culpas de algo que hemos hecho nosotros?- preguntó Nagato pensando que el Uchiha sólo exageraba.

-La dimisión de Orochimaru, el fallo en la captura del Kyuubi, la muerte de Sasori, la perdida de brazos de Deidara, la desaparición de los dangos en la base, la destrucción de la últimas termas a las que fuimos en grupo...- enumeró con el ceño fruncido- Y eso es sólo el principio de la lista.

No hace falta decir que ni Tsume ni Yosuke se enteraban de nada.

-Liadla vosotros si queréis, pero yo no voy a formar parte de esto- dijo Itachi antes de entrar en el vestuario él solo.

-Espérame- añadió Sasori siguiéndole.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Tsume decidió comenzar de una vez con su plan.

-Deidara, Orochimaru, ¿podéis ir a por una botella de sake a la tienda de enfrente?- preguntó enseñándoles el dinero y señalando el estuario de los chicos.

-De acuerdo, hum.

-Si no hay más remedio...

Deidara cogió el dinero y se fue acompañado por el sannin.

-Venga, vamos a ir cambiándonos. Les esperaremos dentro- sugirió Yosuke entrando en los vestuarios, seguido por el resto.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, en el vestuario de las chicas...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Tengo un mal presimiento- murmuró Hana terminando de desvestirse.

-¿Los chicos otra vez?- preguntó Mitsuki burlona.

-Como siempre- respondió entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con los chicos?- preguntó Konan confusa.

-Nada, que siempre hacen lo que no se puede- aclaró Sora terminando de guardar su ropa.

-¿Creéis que habrán liado a los Akatsuki para que los ayuden?- se preguntó Ami.

-Eso si es que no son ellos los que empiezan con todo- respondió Konan recordando todos los lios en los que había estado envuelta desde que estaba con ellos.

-¡Jo, yo quiero ir con ellos!- replicó Azuki con un puchero infantil, pateando el suelo- ¡Ellos se lo van a pasar genial y nosotras nos lo vamos a perder!

-Mejor así, que siempre nos echan de cualquier sitio por culpa de ellos dos- se quejó Ami-. Una vez hasta mi madre me echó de casa por su culpa.

-¡Además, no necesitamos a ningún chico para pasarlo bien!- exclamó Hana en plan feminista.

-¡SÍIIIII!- gritaron todas alzando el brazo en plan revolucionarias.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, de vuelta a la entrada de las termas...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Deidara y Orochimaru acababan de volver de comprar el sake y habían notado que estaban solos.

-¿Dónde están todos?- se preguntó el sannin mirando a todos lados,

-A lo mejor han entrado ya y nos están esperando mientras se bañan, hum- sugirió Deidara.

-¿Mientras se bañan?

De repente, Orochimaru pareció quedar en trance, imaginando a todos los Akatsuki desnudos, discutiendo en el agua, con sus cuerpos al aire y...

-Orochimaru, limpiate las babas, que llegan al suelo- acusó Deidara asqueado.

-¡No los hagamos esperar! ¡Entremos ya!- exclamó Orochimaru ilusionado corriendo al interior de los vestuarios.

-Espérame, idiota- dijo el rubio siguiéndole lentamente.

Sin darse cuenta de que habían entrado en el vestuario femenino.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, amigos! Akatsuki rules, yeah!

Sed felices y que Jashin-sama os bendiga!


	7. Akatsuki y las termas

Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso!

Lamento decir que mi racha de retrasos se va a alargar más de lo que esperaba. Tal vez esté hasta Mayo con estos retrasos.

Antes de empezar a responder a los reviews, quisiera saber: cómo estáis tras el terremoto? Ha habido muchos heridos? Estáis todos bien? En cuanto vi lo del terremoto, me preocupé mucho por todos vosotros ó.ò

Espero que todos estéis bien.

Y respecto a los reviews:

**Holy van**: Cada vez seremos más, pronto dominaremos el mundo òwó. (Por cierto, Danna es Mitsuki, no Azuki -.-u). Sí, yo también me he caido de un columpio (y también me di con el columpio en la cabeza, y duele muchísimo). Me alegr que te guste la historia y que haya acertado con el personaje n_n.

**Yuskei**: Sí, Orochimaru da mucho asco, y no lo voy a cambiar -v-. Crea situaciones memorables (aunque sea por su asquerosidad).

**Kami-sexy**: Wiiii, otra lectora más! Sí, los OC masculino estarán en venta si ellos quieren (Tsume por lo menos quiere). Quien no esta en venta es Sasori, que ya lo ha pedido Holy van.

Gracias también a **Goku Akatsuki **y **Clo24.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Akatsuki y las termas**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Baño de los chicos, 16:10...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Ese día, las termas estaban casi vacias, no había más de seis personas en el agua, todas disfrutando silenciosamente de aquellas aguas.

Entre esas seis personan, podían percibirse dos de ellas más alejadas del resto, en un rincón que quedaba casi aislado de los demás. Eran, como no, Itachi y Sasori, ambos disfrutando por un momento de la soledad. El primero se había recogido el pelo con una coleta más alta de lo habitual y el segundo se había colocado su toalla en la cabeza.

-Esto es vida- dijo Itachi soltando todo el aire de su cuerpo lentamente. No se había relajado de esa manera desde que abandonó Konoha.

Sasori, al que el agua le llegaba por debajo de la nariz, sólo asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho, relajándose también.

Y siguieron manteniendo el silencio, olvidándose completamente de la compañía del otro. Cada uno estaba en su mundo, pensando.

De repente, una estridente voz interrumpió la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

-¡Tobi va!- exclamó Tobi antes de lanzarse en bomba en el centro de la terma, molestando al resto de los clientes.

-¡Al agua todos!- gritó Zetsu tirándose también en bomba a la terma.

-¡Esperadme, cabrones!- se escuchó a Hidan, que se lanzó tras Tobi y Zetsu.

Poco a poco, casi todos los chicos entraron en las termas y ocuparon el lugar, quedando sólo Kisame y Pain fuera del agua.

-¡Ay, que gustito!- dijo Tsume agachándose en el agua, de manera de que sólo se le veía la cabeza.

-¡Pain, entra de una vez!- exclamó Nagato al ver que el pelinaranja todavía estaba en una esquina, deprimido.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto Deidara y Orochimaru? ¡Se perderán lo mejor!- preguntó Yosuke en voz alta, casi gritando.

Entonces, uno de los clientes se acercó a ellos con algo de miedo.

-O-oigan, ¿pueden hacer un poco menos de ruido?- preguntó el pobre hombre.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez, fósil!- exclamó Hidan acercándose al hombre con paso amenazante (que acojonaba hasta estando casi bajo el agua).

Mientras, Itachi y Sasori, que se habían escondido para que no les involucrasen en nada, observaban todo desde una distancia prudente.

-Nosotros no los conocemos, ¿vale?- acordó Sasori.

-Hmp.

-¡Itachi!- le llamaron de repente a sus espaldas.

Los dos ninjas ocultos se sobresaltaron y, mentalmente, dieron un salto con el que casi se cuelan en los baños de las chicas. En cambio, en la realidad sólo se giraron a mirar al intruso con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera.

-¿Qué haceís aquí escondiditos, pillines?- preguntó Kisame, que estaba en cuclillas frente al bordillo del baño, mirándoles con una sonrisa picarona.

Al parecer, Kisame era inmune a las miradas asesinas. Claro, tanto tiempo con Itachi tenía sus consecuencias.

-No te importa- fue lo único que dijo Sasori.

-¿Qué haces tú todavía fuera del agua?- preguntó Itachi sin prestarle mucha atención en verdad. Más que nada, él seguía pendiente a que los demás no se acercasen también.

-Estoy preparando algo grande- le comentó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?- siguió preguntando el Uchiha todavía más aburrido.

-Esto.

De repente, el peli azul cogió carrerilla y saltó en bomba hacia el agua, pasando por encima de Itachi y Sasori, que vieron aquello a cámara lenta. Y es que, si caía así al agua, Kisame iba a...

_¡SPLASH! ¡FLUNG! _

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaah...!

...a crear una enoooooorme ola.

Todos los presentes acabaron o fuera de la terma o completamente hundidos. Y Kisame, en el centro, sonreía divertido deseando tirarse otra vez.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a ir a quejarme!- exclamó uno de los clientes enfadado. El pobre hombre había acabado fuera de la terma.

-¡Agh! ¡Kisame, ya la has armado bien!- exclamó Nagato enfadado. Era de los pocos que todavía permanecía en el agua.

-Joder, éstupido tiburón. Qué Jashin-sama te maldiga...- se quejó Hidan sobándose la espalda. Él también había acabado fuera del agua.

-Nos van a echar por tu culpa, Kisame- dijo Tsume, aunque no podía evitar reír por lo bajo.

De repente, entraron el cliente de antes junto con el dueño de las termas y unos quince seguratas, todos muy grandes y con pinta de ser fuertes.

-¡Mire! ¡Son ellos, señor!- exclamó el cliente señalando a la mayoría de los Akatsuki, a Yosuke y a Tsume.

-Tendrán que abandonar el local, señores. Por las buenas o por las malas- les dijo el dueño mirando seriamente a los chicos.

-Hemos pagado, tenomos derecho a quedarnos- dijo Kakuzu sin ninguna intención de moverse.

-¡Eso mismo! Odio decir esto, pero el puto avaro tiene razón: ¡no nos pueden echar, hijos de puta!- exclamó Hidan amenazando con la mirada a los seguratas.

-¡No nos moveran!- gritó Yosuke agarrandose a una piedra de las que rodeaban las termas.

-No me dejan otra opción- dijo el dueño antes de hacerle una señal a los guardias.

En un momento, aquello se transformó en una guerra de los buenos contra los malos, en la que ganaron los buenos por ser más en número. Con algo de esfuerzo, los guardias acabaron inmovilizando al grupo y los arrastraron fuera del local. Pain fue el único que prestó voluntario para irse (todavía estaba deprimido).

-¡Me cago en todos tus muertos, sóltadme!- chillaba Hidan mientras dos guardias le arrastraban como podían, ya que el peliblanco se movía con mucha fuerza- ¡Juro que esto no quedará así! ¡Como os vea por la calle, os mato, cabrones! ¡Seréis un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama, hijos de puta!

-Deja de decir estupideces, Hidan. Ya no sirve de nada resistirse- le riñó Tsume, que se dejaba arrastrar dócilmente-. Dale gracias a tu Jashin porque nos hayan dejado coger las toallas.

-Señor, aquel joven también ha causado problemas- dijo el cliente señalando al pobre Itachi, que apenas y se estaba levantando después de haber sido sacado fuera del agua-. Fue el que provocó al peliazul a molestar.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó el Uchiha apenas escuchó la acusación.

-¿Me acompaña, joven?- preguntó el dueño agarrando del brazo a Itachi y tirando de él hacia la salida.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Ni siquiera los conozco!- exclamaba el azabache, aunque no oponía mucha resistencia, no fuese a empeorar las cosas.

Mientras, Sasori los miraba desde la terma, asomando sólo hasta la nariz por encima del agua. Se había mantenido casi todo lo que había durado la pelea bajo el agua, escondido para que no le involucrasen. Su plan había salido a la perfección, aunque se hubiesen llevado a Itachi.

Bueno, ya se lo recompensaría luego. Ahora, aprovecharía que volvía la calma.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**En el exterior...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡Devolvednos nuestro dinero!- exclamaba Kakuzu aporreando la puerta de la entrada.

-**O que nos devuelvan la ropa por lo menos**- masculló Zetsu tratando de entrar en calor.

El dueño del local había sido tan severo que no les había permitido coger la ropa que habían traido, así que ahora estaban todos con una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación.

Ahora estaban todos (menos Kakuzu) medio escondidos de las miradas de los que pasaban tras un arbusto.

-¡ACHÚS! Tobi tiene frío...- se quejaba el azabache tiritando, con una vela de mocos colgando de su nariz- ¿Alguien tiene un pañuelito que prestarle a Tobi?

Todos negaron.

-Pain, Itachi, no os deprimáis- trataba de animarlos Yosuke al ver que estaban en una esquina con un aura depresiva rodeando a los dos.

Tsume, viendo que iba a ser imposible conseguir entrar de nuevo, decidió que lo mejor era esperar. Eran sólo las 16:15, todavía quedaba un rato para que salieran las chicas o que llegaran Deidara y Orochimaru.

Y hablando de Deidara y Orochimaru... ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, en el vestuario de las chicas...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Oye, Deidara... ¿No crees que aquí hay algo raro?- preguntó Orochimaru mirando con recelo a su alrededor.

La verdad es que no había nadie en el vestuario, estaba todo el mundo en la terma que se veía desde allí. Sólo podía distinguirse las cabezas de la clientela, pero...

-¿No te parece que Nagato tenía el pelo más corto?- preguntó el sannin señalando a una chica pelirroja, que lo más seguro es que fuera Azuki.

-¡Bah, seguro que nos están gastando una broma, hum!- dijo Deidara terminando de desvestirse y haciendose una pequeña cola con el pelo, para que no le incomodara.

-¿Una broma?- preguntó haciéndose también una coleta alta.

-Sí, hum. A lo mejor están usando ese jutsu raro del chico Kyuubi, hum- dijo inteligentemente, tratando de recordar su pelea con el otro rubio-. ¿Cómo se llamaba la técnica, hum? ¿Sexy jutsu, hum? Era una técnica muy efectiva, hum- añadió antes de comenzar a andar hacia la terma.

-No veo que tiene de efectiva esa técnica- musitó Orochimaru sin moverse del sitio.

Orochimaru se quedó quieto unos segundos más, pensando todavía que algo andaba mal. Al final, acabó siguiendo al rubio.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras tanto, con las chicas...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Los chicos son de lo peor- explicaba Hana al resto de las chicas-. Están todo el día pensando en lo mismo: el sexo. No tienen cerebro para nada más que eso. Son unos inútiles.

-Ya ves- la apoyaba Ami-. Si algún día quiere entreter a un hombre durante días, mándale limpiar las esquinas de una habitación redonda.

Hana, Mitsuki y Konan se rieron, totalmente de acuerdo con el chiste.

-No creo que eso sea del todo cierto- comentó Sora, aunque se reía por lo bajo-. A mí los chicos me ayudan mucho y no creo que sólo piensen en eso.

-No has estado suficiente tiempo con ellos, Sora- le dijo Konan-. Verás como pronto no piensas lo mismo de ellos.

-Yo los veo buena gente- añadió Azuki-. Yo no creo que Tobi o Itachi, por ejemplo, piensen como vosotras decís. No todos los chicos son iguales.

-No todos, pero sí la mayoría- explicó Mitsuki-. Que de los doce chicos de Akatsuki haya dos medio buenos ya es algo raro. No te dejes liar, Azuki.

-Venga, dadle una oportunidad, chicas- suplicó Sora, aunque ni siquiera ella sabía por qué les había dado una oportunidad.

Mitsuki, Ami y Hana se miraron entre ellas.

-De acuerdo, les dearemos una oportunidad- aceptó Ami-. Pero una y no más.

-¡Perfec...!

-¡El arte es una explosión, hum!- exclamó de repente _alguien_ a sus espaldas- ¡BOMBA VA!

_¡SPLASH!_

De repente, ese _alguien_ cayó en el agua, justo en el centro del grupo de las chicas, que fueron salpicadas.

-Ay, que buena está el agua, hum- dijo Deidara asomando a cabeza fuera del agua con una sonrisa en la cara.

En cambio, esa sonrisa se fue esfumando cuando vio frente a él a Sora y a Azuki con los ojos como platos. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio también a Ami, Hana, Mitsuki y Konan, pero ella no parecían tan benevolentes.

-¿Q-qué hacéis a-aquí, chicas?- preguntó empezando a acojonarse.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo- gruñó Ami crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Te dije que había algo raro aquí, Deidara- le dijo Orochimaru tapándose con las manos todo lo que podía tapar.

-T-tengo miedo- balbuceó Deidara hundiéndose bajo el agua, viendo como cuatro de las chicas se acercaban a él con paso amenazante.

-Yo me voy adelantando- murmuró el sannin sonriendo nervioso, antes de salir corriendo.

-¡A por él!- exclamó Konan señalando a Deidara.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Segundos después, en la puerta de las termas...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡SOCORROOOOOO!- fue lo que escuchó en manzanas a la redonda.

Ante semejante grito, casi todos los Akatsuki se giraron a mirar hacia la entrada y vieron como Deidara y Orochimaru salían corriendo del local completamente desnudos y con unas caras de terror extremo.

-¡Y ni se os ocurra volver a entrar!- exclamaba Ami, que había perseguido a los dos chicos hasta la entrada con una toalla alrededor de ella.

Después de eso, Ami cerró la puerta del local y volvió a las termas con las demás chicas, dejando a los chicos fuera, tiesos como dos rocas.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, suspiraron aliviados.

-Creí que moriría, hum...- susurró Deidara agarrándose don se suponía que estaba su corazón, que iba a cien.

-Juro que no vuelvo a las termas con ellas...- aseguró Orochimaru tratando de regular su respiración.

-Jejeje...

Al escuchar aquella risa burlona, ambos ninjas giraron hacia donde podía venir el sonido y vieron a casi todos los Akatsuki en toalla. La mayoría de ellos estaban aguantándose la risa.

-¿De qué os reís, hum?- dijo Deidara algo molesto.

-¿A vosotros también os han echado?- preguntó Orochimaru con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero a nosotros por lo menos nos dejaron coger una toalla- respondió Tsume riendo por lo bajo y señalandoles con una mano. En ese momento, todos los que se aguantaban la risa explotaron y se carcajearon a gusto de Deidara y de Orochimaru.

Y fue entonces cuando ellos dos notaron su desnudez. Ambos corrieron a esconderse también tras el arbusto y se taparon como pudieron.

-¡No os riáis! ¡No hace gracia!- dijo el sannin más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Esto es la polla!- exclamó Hidan sin dejar de reír, señalando a Deidara- Bueno... ¡es la _pollita_!

-¡Es por culpa del susto, hum!- se escusó el rubio.

-Sempai, Tobi no sabía que la tenía tan pequeñita- dijo Tobi con cara de niño curioso.

Al ver que ni Tobi le ayudaba (y eso que el azabache le había apoyado siempre), Deidara se deprimió y acabó en la esquina de Pain e Itachi.

-¡Anda, ya son tres! Dentro de poco podrán formar un club- comentó Yosuke renunciando a animarles.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Dos horas después...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de una hora escondidos de la vista de cualquiera que pasase, por fin vieron salir del local a Sasori (completamente vestido, por si las dudas), que traía una bolsa con lo que parecía ser ropa. Todos se lanzaron a por la bolsa nada más verla, pero pronto notaron que era muy pequeña para llevar la ropa de todos.

-Sólo he traido la ropa de Itachi- aclaró el pelirrojo meciendo la bolsa frente a sus compañeros-. Es el único que no ha causados estragos.

No hace falta decir que Itachi se animó completamente cuando Sasori le dio la ropa y hasta prometió regalarle una bandeja de dangos como recompesa, la cual el pelirrojo devolvió seriamente.

Al ver aquel favor que Sasori le había hecho al Uchiha, casi todos comenzaron a rogarle para que les trajese su ropa y hasta trataron de sobornarle. Al final, Sasori se vendió por un susurro: "El arte es eterno, hum" de boca de Deidara (casi le tuvieron que arrancar esa dichosa frase del alma).

Poco después de que todos tuviesen su ropa (incluso Deidara y Orochimaru), salieron por fin las chicas. Tsume y Yosuke hablaron con ellas mientras que los Akatsuki se quedaban al margen, observando.

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó Yosuke despreocupadamente.

-Enfadadas- dijo Hana cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos chicos se miraron y suspiraron con agotamiento.

-Bueno, sólo quería deciros que en cinco días voy a organizar una fiesta en mi casa de la playa- explicó Tsume con las manos en la nuca-. ¿Vendréis?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Azuki feliz.

-Ya veremos- contestó Ami.

-Según como vayan las cosas- dijo Hana.

-Depende- respondió Mitsuki-. Si me castigan, no podré ir.

Todos miraron a la pelinaranja, que no había contestado aún.

-¿Y tú, Sora?- preguntó Yosuke.

-Ya veré. Depende de como se porten los okupas- respondió secamente.

Después de eso, Sora se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la camioneta, pasando frente a los Akatsuki. Deidara, que sabía que era el principal culpable, trató de acercarse para pedirle diculpas y explicarle que pasó, pero Sora no se lo permitió.

-No quiero que ninguno de vosotros me hable en todo el camino de vuelta- dijo sin mirar a ninguno a la cara, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Estaba muy enfadada.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Extra VI** (del capitulo anterior)  


**Sálvese quien pueda**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-A ver, no soy un depravado, ¡pero tengo hormonas, hum!- explicó Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

-En resumen, que eres como todos- se burló Ami de manera retadora.

-No digas eso si no me conoces, hum- masculló el rubio cada vez más enfadado.

-Oh, pero si pareces muy fácil de conocer- explicó Ami conun tono satírico-. Eres transparente como una ventana. Eres impulsivo, orgulloso, arrogante, engreido, pervertido... Vamos, uno entre un millón.

-Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, querida- dijo con mucha ironía en la última palabra-. Tú eres dominante, muy seria, resentida, desconfiada, agresiva... Aprende a conocer a los demás primero, anda.

-¿Podéis dejar de meteros el uno con el otro?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz y, al girarse, vieron allí a Tsume, que los miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Tsume?- se preguntó Ami.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Deidara con curiosidad.

-Soy Tsume Nara, encantado- se presentó saludando con un rápido alzamiento de mano-. Ahora, repito la pregunta: ¿Podéis dejar de meteros el uno con el otro?

-¡Empezó él/ella!- exclamaron a la vez, señalándose el uno al otro- ¡¿Yo?! ¡No digas tonterías, pervertido/resentida!

Tsume suspiró cansado.

-¡Parad de una vez!- exclamó, haciendo que los dos rivales le prestasen atención- Mira: vale que ella es una resentida con rencor hacia los hombres, pero no se lo recuerdes más- dijo mirando a Deidara-. Y Ami: puede que él sí sea un pervertido y un imbécil, pero eso no es tan malo a fin de cuentas.

-Tsume- le llamó Ami.

-¿Qué?

-Corre.

Confuso, Tsume miró hacia los dos chicos y vio como se aliaban momentáneamente para comenzar a perseguirle. Ante eso, sólo podía decir una cosa.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!

* * *

**Extra VI**

**El líder de Akatsuki**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Oye, no os metáis más con Deidara- pidió Zetsu compadeciéndose del rubio.

Después de un rato, las risas frenaron y todos comenzaron a aburrirse. Empezaron a contar historias graciosas sobre ellos.

-¿Sabéis? Hace tiempo creímos que el puto líder secreto de los Akatsuki era quien la tenía más grande- contó Hidan recordando las risas que se echó Zetsu llegó a la base con aquel rumor.

-Pensamos que esto era como una manada de lobos, que el macho alfa es el que más impone- explicó Kakuzu.

-Y seguro que os lo creísteis y comprobasteis quein la tenía más grande entre vosotros- adivinó Tsume, pensando que eran muy predecibles.

-Bueno, teníamos tres años de vacaciones y nada mejor que hacer- dijo Kisame encogiéndose de hombros-. Estabamos tan aburridos que nos reunimos todos y comprobamos quie era, si es que los rumores eran ciertos, el líder secreto de los Akatsuki. Recuerdo que a Itachi, a Sasori y a Tobi tuvimos que obligarlos.

-¿Obligarlos?- preguntó Yosuke.

-Sí- afirmó Zetsu sonriente.

-**Bueno, a Sasori lo espiamos cuando se cambiaba para dormir, a Tobi lo sobornamos con unos dulces y a Itachi lo llevamos a rastras hasta donde queríamos**- explicó el otro Zetsu recordando como Itachi se agarraba hasta con las uñas al suelo resistiendose, pero no pudo con la fuerza de seis Akatsuki juntos.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Yosuke totalmente metido en la historia- ¿Quién ganó?

-Seguramente Itachi o Kakuzu- comentó Tsume tratando de adivinar de nuevo.

-Casi, pero no- negó Kisame sonriendo-. Ese día descubrimos que ese rumor era totalmente falso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Yosuke y Tsume a la vez.

-Porque Tobi no puede ser el puto líder de los Akatsuki- respondió Hidan.

Casi sin quereslo, Tobi comenzó a carcajearse mientras que Nagato rió por lo bajo, tratando de que no se le notase.

Y es que, si ellos supieran...


	8. Los buenos chicos

Hola! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo! Iré rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo (Estoy haciendo un trabajo, se supone)

**Holy van: **No decía que esperaras hasta mayo, sólo decía que más o menos hasta mayo no tendré un horario fijo para publicar. Y sí, no eres la única que eres feminista, Ami y Mitsuki están a tu favor (y casi Konan)

**bubbleblack**: me alegro que te haya gustado. Ya me han dicho antes que mi fic es de los pocos que hay AkatsukixOC, así que eso me anima a seguir.

Mechas gracias también a **Goku Akatsuki, kira taisho, Nik-Dark95, Guest **y **NeverShoutNever123456 **por su apoyo y por animarse leerse mi fic.

Antes de empezar, quero advertiros que el extra de este capitulo es importante que lo leáis, ya que en un principio iba a ser un capitulo en sí y tiene cosas importantes para el resto de la historia.

Y, ahora sí, vamos con el fic

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Akatsuki y los buenos chicos**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**En el camino de vuelta a casa de Sora...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Todo estaba en silencio. Desde que habían abandonado las termas, nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo a Sora. Como mucho, alguno murmuró algo por lo bajo antes de subir a la camioneta, pero no hubo ningún susurro más. Los únicos que no parecían asustados eran Itachi y Sasori, que habían ocupado el lugar del copiloto.

Al final, la misma Sora se cansó de tanto silencio y suspiró algo agotada, aunque se escuchó casi como un gruñido.

-Debería de regañaros... pero no lo haré- dijo Sora casi al aire, sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.

En cambio, los Akatsuki sabían que hablaba con ellos.

-¿No nos regañarás?- preguntó Tobi inocentemente.

-No, yo no soy vuestra madre (ni quisiera serlo) ni vosotros sois niños pequeños como para que alguien como yo os regañe. Sólo quería que supierais que había confiado en vosotros y me habéis decepcionado.

-Yo no hice nada- masculló Sasori tratando de que no se le oyera, mirando tranquilamente por la ventanilla.

-Yo sé quien hizo algo y quién no- dijo Sora, que sí le había oído-. Sé que, menos Konan, todos los que estáis allí atrás la habéis liado de alguna manera mientras que yo trataba de convencer a Ami, a Danna y a Hana de que vosotros de que sois buena gente, tratando de que os dieran una oportunidad. Y me lo agradecéis haciendo que os echen de las termas y entrando en el vestuario de las chicas a espiarnos.

-Fue un error, hum- se escusó Deidara por lo bajo, aunque sabía que tenía la culpa igualmente.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio durante un minuto, ya que todos los Akatsuki estaban muy pensativos, mirando cada uno a un lugar de la camioneta o del propio paisaje. Incluso Tobi permanecía serio, con la mirada en el suelo y sin decir ni una palabra.

Por otro lado, Sora seguía mirando al frente, pensando. Ella no era rencorosa ni solía estar enfadada con alguien por mucho tiempo, pero había notado que con ellos ganaba más estando enfadada, así que había decidido fingir que seguía de mala leche para que se estuvieran quietos un rato. Tal vez iba siendo hora de que los Akatsuki comenzaran a arreglarselas por ellos mismos (aunque fuese con un poco de ayuda) y de que ella se tomase unos días casi libres.

Después de un largo silencio, Sora alargó un brazo sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del frente. De la guantera del auto sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y se los dio a Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con todo esto?- preguntó el Uchiha extrañado.

-Escribe aquí el nombre de todos nosotros en el orden que tú quieras, comadreja- ordenó la pelinaranja todavía con el semblante serio.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ahora Sasori mirándola de reojo.

-Para decidir en que habitación dormiréis cada uno, fantasma- le explicó al pelirrojo, aunque los demás también decidieron atender-. Hay tres lugares donde podéis dormir: mi cuarto, el cuarto de invitados y la buhardilla. Y, como no quiero que parezca que haya preferencia, los va a elegir Itachi.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado, Itachi escribió la lista de todos los Akatsuki, desde el que más odiaba hasta el que mejor le caía o el que creía que era mejor persona (vanidad: la lista terminaba en él mismo).

-Ya- dijo mirando todavía al cuaderno.

-Bien. Lee los cuatro primeros nombres en voz alta- ordenó mirando de reojo el cuaderno-. Ellos dormirán en el cuarto de invitados.

-Orochimaru, Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu.

Orochimaru se quejó por lo bajo.

-Yo quería que me tocara con Itachi-kun- se le oía decir.

Kisame, más que disgustado, estaba asustado. Entre sus deseos no estaba dormir al lado de Orochimaru.

-Vaya, es la "Habitación de los Perdedores"- comentó Hidan, que enseguida recibió un capón de Kakuzu y empezaron a discutir como siempre. Ya se hechaban de menos sus peleas.

-Los cuatro siguientes dormirán en la buhardilla. ¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Sora ignorando el revuelo que había en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Son Pain, Nagato, Konan y Tobi.

Casi todos miraron a los cuatro mencionados, que por casualidad estaban sentados cerca.

-Aquí va a haber pelea- susurró Sasori sonriendo divertido, imaginándose todo lo que podría pasar en la buhardilla.

-Ojalá que Pain y Nagato se carguen a Tobi en alguna de sus peleas, hum- deseó Deidara mirando al cielo, como si estuviera pidiéndole ayuda a algún dios.

-Pero si Tobi es un buen chico, sempai- dijo Tobi cuando escuchó al rubio.

-La "Habitación de las Peleas"- volvió a comentar Hidan.

Kakuzu le dio la razón esta vez.

-Entonces, los que dormirían en mi cuarto son el pervertido, el Jashinita, el fantasma y tú, ¿no, comadreja?- le dijo Sora a Itachi, que asintió.

-¿Ya nos has puesto motes a todos?- preguntó el azabache muy cansado de que le llamara «comadreja».

-No te importa- respondió muy seria, aunque con un pequeño rubor. Él no sabía que Sora le ponía un mote a alguien cuando empezaba a caerle bien, y el azabache había sido el primero que había tenido un mote entre los Akatsuki.

A partir de ahí, sólo se escucharon conversaciones sobre la "Habitación de los Perdedores", la "Habitación de las Peleas" y la "Habitación Terrorífica", bautizadas por Hidan.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Unos minutos después, con un hermoso atardecer de fondo, Sora y los Akatsuki llegaron a la casa y entraron con las cosas que habían comprado. Tobi y Katsu enseguida corrieron a recebir a Sora gimoteando por no haberla visto en todo el día.

Mientras Sora dejaba ordenando las compras a Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Pain, Nagato y Orochimaru, todos bajo la vigilancia de Konan, el resto de los chicos subieron a las habitaciones para prepararlas para dormir, vigilados por la misma Sora.

Después de un rato, el grupo de Sora ya había terminado de recolocar las habitaciones (habían sacado las camas y había colocado el futón de cada uno en su habitación). Al bajar a la cocina, descubrieron que Deidara había aprovechado para preparar la cena. Muy contentos, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

Todos menos Sora.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Yo me voy a dormir ya- se escusó la pelinaranja.

-¿No vas a comer, hum?- preguntó Deidara sirviéndole la comida a los demás.

-No tengo hambre- mintió tratando de parecer que todavía estaba enfadada-. Esta noche, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Si tenéis frío, os acurrucáis con el compañero más cercano. Si queréis otra cosa, le pedís ayuda a Konan o a Nagato.

Y los Akatsuki vieron en silencio como la pelinaranja se marchaba hacia las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación, escuchando como se cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Vaya, sigue enfadada...- murmuró Zetsu rompiendo el silencio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para contentarla- dijo Kisame mirando todavía hacia las escaleras-. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Todos se giraron a mirar a Itachi, esperando que él dijera algo.

-¿Por qué me miráis todos a mí?- preguntó sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-**Tú eres el que siempre da las buenas ideas**- explicó Zetsu bostezando.

-¡Eh, que yo a veces también aporto alguna idea!- se quejó Hidan.

-Ha dicho buenas ideas, merluzo- añadió Kakuzu, haciendo que el albino comenzara a insultarle en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Al ver que ninguno iba a aportar ninguna idea, Itachi decidió que lo mejor sería que él mismo buscase esa idea. Comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera para que alguien te perdonara.

-Ya sé...- masculló mirando hacia el techo, haciendo que todos le miraran de nuevo.

Viendo la cara de entusiasmo de sus compañeros (de algunos, al menos), el azabache suspiró algo cansado. Tendría que explicarle a todos su plan.

-A ver, recuerdo que en Konoha hay un clan que...

-Corrección: _había _un clan, hum- le interrumpió Deidara con aire de sabelotodo.

-Idiota, no me refiero a _mi_ clan- se quejó Itachi deseando pegar al rubio. Al parecer, Deidara pensaba que sólo había un clan en Konoha.

-Ah, vale, hum- dijo el rubio haciéndole señales para que siguiera explicando.

-Como decía, en Konoha hay un clan que regenta una floristería. Un día fui allí poco antes de la matanza de mi clan y la chica que estaba a cargo de la tienda me dijo que regalar flores a una persona era la mejor manera de pedirle perdón, así que podríamos regalarle flores para que nos perdone.

-Sí, es una buena idea- dijo Nagato contento con el plan.

-¿Y cómo conseguimos las flores, _lí-der_?- preguntó Pain mirando con rencor al pelirrojo, recalcando cada sílaba de la última palabra.

-Conociéndoos, me imagino que Zetsu habrá aprovechado cualquier momento para explorar la zona, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- respondió el peliverde.

-¿Viste algún lugar con flores cerca?- preguntó Nagato acercándose mucho al Zetsu claro con una cara terrorífica.

-S-sí, líder- contestó intimidado por la cercanía.

-¿Dónde?

-E-en una pradera cercana, a-al lado de un lago.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó sonriendo, satisfecho por intimidar tanto- ¡Iremos allí después de cenar!

Y se pusieron a cenar tranquilamente, como si no tuvieran cosas por hacer.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Varias horas después, en la "Habitación Terrorífica"...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Un pequeño ruido despertó a Sora, que abrió los ojos pesadamente para obsevar todo a su alrededor.

A su lado, Itachi dormía tranquilamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Al lado de Itachi dormía Deidara, que se abrazaba a su almohada y trataba de morderla. Al lado de Deidara estaba Sasori, que dormía bocabajo, babeando un poco la almohada. Por último estaba Hidan, que se había destapado por completo mientras dormía y ahora estaba con los pies en la almohada y con los brazos sobre su cabeza, además de que estaba todo despeinado.

De repente, aquel suave ruido que la despertó volvió a sonar.

Su estómago.

-"Mierda, debería de haber comido algo..."- se reprendía la chica mentalmente, llevándose una de las manos al estómago.

Al final, con mucha pereza y algo de frío, salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando que le hubiesen guardado su plato.

Al llegar, su sorpresa fue enorme.

-Pero... esto...

Allí, sobre la mesa de la cocina había un enorme ramo con muchas clases de flores de varios colores: una rosa amarilla; una amapola roja; una violeta; dos lirios, uno blanco y otro rojo; un par de campanulas azules; una extaña jara roja con pintas negras... Pero, sobretodo, había varias flores naranjas rodeando a las anteriores.

Frente al hermoso ramo había un plato de comida envuelto en papel transparente y, sobre él, una especie de carta. Con mucha curiosidad, Sora tomó la carta y la leyó.

_"Para Sora:_

_Te escribimos para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y para pedirte perdón por lo idiotas que hemos sido hoy. A partir de mañana, trataremos de no depender tanto de ti y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. No se volverá a repetir lo de hoy (espero)._

_Fdo:_

_Itachi Uchiha, escritor de la carta._

_Kisame Hoshigaki._

_Deidara Iwagakure-no. El arte es efímero._

_Sasori Akasuna-no. El arte es eterno._

_Hidan Yugakure-no _(símbolo de Jashin-sama rodeando el nombre).

_Kakuzu Takigakure-no _(símbolo de los Ryuu).

_Zetsu. **Zetsu.**_

_Tobi _(la "o" con forma de espiral y un paipay dibujado al final del nombre).

_Orochimaru._

_Konan Amegakure-no._

_Pain._

_Nagato Uzumaki._

_PD: Esperamos que te gusten las flores."_

-Si es que no me puedo enfadar con ellos- murmuró Sora al terminar de leer la carta, mientras que una sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara.

A decir verdad, nunca se enfadaba con nadie. Incluso Mitsuki y Ami trataron de enseñarle una vez a enfadarse y a guardar rencor, pero esa es otra historia.

Así que, más feliz que una lombriz, arrasó con el plato de comida que le habían dejado y se fue de vuelta al cuarto.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**De nuevo en la "Habitación Terrorífica"...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, Itachi se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Trató de agudizar un poco el oído, esperando poder escuchar algo más.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y, luego, un gran peso echándose sobre su futón, prácticamente encima de él.

Con un poco de pereza, abrió uno de los ojos y vio a Sora acurrucándose en su pecho y tapándose con su manta.

-¿Qué haces en mi futón?- preguntó el azabache con voz adormilada.

-Bueno, es que tenía frío- dijo alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarle a la cara-. ¿Puedo quedarme?

-¿Por qué no vas al futón de otro?- preguntó bostezando disimuladamente.

-Porque Sasori me da miedo y no me fio ni de Deidara ni de Hidan. ¿Puedo quedarme?- repitió.

Itachi se quedó mirando fijamente al los ojos azules de Sora, que en aquella oscuridad apenas y devolvían un leve brillo que parecía una estrella en el cielo nocturno.

Y también notó que Sora estaba literalmente sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y...

Por favor, corazón, no palpites tanto.

-C-claro que puedes quedarte- balbuceó Itachi algo nervioso. Luego, se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Desde cuando los Uchiha balbucean?-. Como si estuvieras en tu casa- dijo mucho menos nervioso, trando de serenarse.

Sora sonrió satisfecha y, obviando el hecho de que en verdad era su casa, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del azabache, escuchando el acelerado latir del corazón de Itachi.

Y, tras unos minutos, ambos se durmieron tranquilamente.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Hokkaido...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Una chica joven aprovechaba que todos en du casa dormían para encender su ordenador y buscar algo en internet. En la pantalla, justo debajo del logo de "Gugle", podía leerse el nombre de cierto grupo: "Akatsuki".

Después de que la chica le diese al "Enter", en la pantalla aparecieron varias opciones a elegir: "Akatsuki- Wiquipedia", "Antiguos ninjas: Akatsuki", "Akatsuki, los héroes de la historia japonesa",... etc. Con mucha curiosidad, la chica pulsó en "Akatsuki, los héroes de la historia japonesa" y la pantalla volvió a cambiar, apareciendo un texto en ella.

La chica comenzó a leer:

_"En la antigüedad, en lo que hoy se conoce como Hokkaido, en el pasado habitaron 5 grandes naciones que coexistian al margen del resto del mundo, con una civilización algo más atrasada a las demás, pero con métodos muy eficaces, como el oficio del _shinobi.

_Cuando un emperador japonés descubrió la isla de Hokkaido y a sus habitantes, entraron en una inevitable guerra entre la unión de las cinco naciones y las tropas del emperador. Y en mitad de la guerra, cuando todo parecía perdido para las naciones ninjas, aparecieron 12 ninjas renegados de sus aldeas, un grupo de villanos llamado Akatsuki que venía a ayudar a las naciones ninjas en su lucha. Gracias a ellos, gran parte de la población ninja se salvó y llegaron a firmar la paz con el emperador japonés._

_Aunque gran parte de los habitantes del actual Hokkaido han olvidado el oficio del _shinobi_, todavía existen pequeñas aldeas en las que se siguen enseñando este arte en memoria de los grandes héroes ninjas del pasado. [...]"_

El texto todavía seguía, pero ya se centraba en los crímenes cometidos por los Akatsuki antes de convertirse en héroes y en las especialidades de cada miembro del grupo.

Ya se leería aquello luego. Lo que le interesaba ahora era el haber resuelto su duda.

-Así que son héroes del pasado, ¿eh?- murmuró la joven después de leer aquello.

Si ya sabía ella que le sonaba el nombre del grupo.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

A partir de aquel día, las cosas en casa de Sora se fueron normalizando y se fue haciendo poco a poco la rutina. Decidida a no encargarse ella de todo, la pelinaranja separó a los Akatsuki en tres grupos (los mismos grupos que usó para repartirse las habitaciones) y creó un calendario que indicaba que tarea le tocaba a cada uno ese día.

Desde ese día, Sora se pasaba las mañanas delante de la tele, con el reto de pasarse el juego "Final Fantasy XIII". Recordaba que, la primera vez que había tratado jugar delante de los Akatsuki, todos y cada uno de ellos habían dejado sus tareas de lado y se habían sentado a su lado, totalmente fascinados con aquella maravilla, pero la chica les convenció a base de amenazas de que siguieran con su trabajo.

Nagato, comenzando a comportarse como un verdadero líder, dirigía a todos y daba las órdenes del grupo. Sora decidió ser su ayudante y su consejera siempre que esa ayuda fuese totalmente necesaria.

Konan había decidido encargarse de enseñar al resto de los Akatsuki como se hacían las labores del hogar y, tras muchas quejas y renuncias por parte de los chicos, acabaron aprendiendo. A algunos, como a Tobi y a Hidan, tuvo que enseñarles a base de juegos con recompensas. Además de eso, Konan los vigilaba para que no causaran ningún desastre ni se peleasen.

Pain acabó aceptando que ya no era el líder/dios/todopoderoso del grupo, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de tratar manchar el nombre de Nagato como líder. Todos estaban tan cansados de sus peleas que hasta Tobi echaba a los dos fuera de la "Habitación de las Peleas" cuando era hora de dormir.

Deidara, Itachi y Kisame se repartían la preparación de las tres comidas diarias. Sora había decidido que sólo ellos tres cocinarían en esa casa, ya que no quería morir por culpa de una intoxicación. Además de eso, Kisame había descubierto que los gatos sentían una extraña atracción hacia él y por eso se encargaba también de la comida de Tobi y Katsu, para que los gatos le dejaran.

Sasori era el que más sustos provocó. Tenía unos pasos muy silenciosos y solía acercarse a los demás por las espaldas, casi como un fantasma de verdad. Sora llegó a comprarle un cascabel para que se le escuchara llegar, pero el pelirrojo lo rechazó.

Hidan se acabó especializando en la técnica del escaqueo, aprendiendo a sortear a las vigilancias de Konan, Tobi y Katsu y pasando desapercibido cuando se sentaba al lado de Sora para ver como jugaba.

Kakuzu se encargaba de que las cosas de la casa siguieran en buen estado, todo para no volver a ir al centro comercial en un tiempo.

Tobi y Zetsu se encargaban de, nada más terminar de hacer las tareas de la casa, proponer juegos para pasar el rato. Incluso llegaron a jugar a "Verdad o Atrevimiento" con una botellita durante toda una tarde (Nota mental: nunca recordarle a Sora lo que ocurrió ese día).

Orochimaru resultó más problemático que un elefante en una cacharrería. Casi siempre que pasaba algo en la casa, él estaba directa o indirectamente relacionado. Por ejemplo, Itachi se pasó casi un día entero escondido en su cuarto porque Orochimaru se había puesto a tomar el sol y le había pedido que le echara crema, o Sasori casi se desnucó en la bañera porque Orochimaru había dejado el jabón tirado en el suelo... En definitiva, todo un problema.

Y así, llegó por fin el día de la fiesta en la casa de la playa de Tsume.

Sora acabó dejando que los Akatsuki fueran con ella, así que cada uno cogió lo que quería llevar y emprendieron el camino hacia el mar, recogiendo a Azuki por el camino.

Todos estaban muy ilusionados con la fiesta.

Una fiesta que cambiaría muchas cosas...

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Extra VIII** (Aviso, es largo)

**¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Sora-chan, ¿podemos jugar a algo?- preguntó Tobi cuando todos terminaron de hacer sus tareas y comenzaban a aburrirse.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Sora sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

-A «Verdad o Atrevimiento» con una botellita.

Al escuchar el juego, Sora sonrió y puso en pausa el videojuego.

-¡Me apunto!- exclamó acercándose al círculo que ya habían formado en el salón- ¿Quién gira la botellita primero?- preguntó ansiosa, colocándose entre Tobi y Konan, cogiendo una cámara para grabarlos.

-Nagato, que es el líder- dijo Konan.

Nagato cogió la botellita y la giró, apuntando a Sasori.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?- preguntó Nagato.

-Atrevimiento.

-Inclina la cabeza frente a Deidara y di diez veces: "El arte es efímero"

A Sasori le recorrió un escalofrío de tan solo pensar en hacerlo. Miró hacia Nagato y vio que tanto él como Deidara, que estaba a su lado, sonreían burlones. Al final, Sasori inclinó un poco la cabeza y murmuró diez veces que el arte era efímero.

Luego, giró la botella con mucha fuerza, apuntando finalmente a Hidan.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?- gruñó Sasori.

-Atrevimiento, joder.

-No digas ni una palabrota en diez días.

Hidan se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mirando a Sasori rojo de ira e hinchándo las mejillas todo lo que podía.

-¿Por qué no dice nada?- preguntó el Zetsu claro a Kakuzu.

-Lo está diciendo, sólo que mentalmente- respondió Kakuzu-. Aguantará diez días sin decir ni una palabrota, pero luego explotará y...- hizo un gesto con las manos, como si hubiese creado una explosión.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hidan giró la botella, que apuntó a Pain.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?- masculló el albino.

-Verdad.

-¿Te gusta Konan?

-Sí- contestó con simplicidad, haciendo que la chica se pusiese roja como un tomate.

Sonriendo feliz, Pain giró la botella, que apuntó a Kakuzu.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?- preguntó el pelinaranja, pensando los secretos que podía averiguar con cada prueba.

-Verdad.

-¿Te acostarías con Hidan por dinero?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala.

Kakuzu miró durante unos segundos al techo, meditando la respuesta. Hidan estaba más blanco que una pared, deseando que contestara que no. El resto esperaban espectantes para oír la respuesta, algunos aguantándose la risa anticipada.

Al final, de la boca de Kakuzu salió un suave rumor.

-Supongo que sí.

Después de eso, las risas de Deidara, Tobi, Pain y Zetsu resonaron por toda la casa. Eran incontenibles. Hidan se había desmayado del miedo (durante los días siguientes, no se acercó a Kakuzu a más de cinco metros).

Una vez que reanimaron a Hidan y lograron que la risa de los chicos se calmase, Kakuzu giró la botella, que apuntó a Deidara.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento, hum.

-Besa a Orochimaru.

La cara de Deidara en ese momento era todo un poema.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó aterrado.

-Lo dicho. Besa a Orochimaru.

Deidara miró al Sannin con mucha repulsión, viendo que él también estaba conmocionado por la prueba. Muuuuuuuuy lentamente, se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Se acercó a su cara todavía más lentamente y...

-¡Pero bésale ya!- exclamó Hidan dándole un zape al rubio, haciendo que finalmente juntase sus labios con los de Orochimaru.

Inmediatamente después, Deidara corrió al servicio a vomitar.

Al rato, cuando el rubio volvió con la cara blanca al salón, giró la botella y apuntó a Tobi.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento, hum?- susurró el rubio, todavía algo descompuesto.

-Tobi es un buen chico y Tobi elige atrevimiento.

-No hables durante cuatro días sin que yo te dé permiso, hum.

Tobi abrió la boca para exclamar algo, pero enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniéndose.

Y así, en completo silencio, Tobi giró la botella, que apuntó a Zetsu claro. Pero, en vez de preguntar, Tobi siguió callado.

-Te doy permiso para preguntar y para ponerle la prueba, hum- dijo Deidara, que ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

-¿Verdad o atrvimiento?- preguntó Tobi casi en un gruñido, muy impropio de él.

-Verdad.

-¿Nunca en tu vida has probado una fruta o un vegetal, Zetsu-sempai?

Zetsu tragó duro y, con mucho pesar, contestó.

-Sí, ¡pero fue un error! ¡No sabía que era verdura y me pasé horas vomitando!- contestó casi llorando.

Pero Tobi no dijo nada más, ya que no tenía permiso, así que Zetsu se calmó y giró la botella, que apuntó a su lado oscuro.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-**Atrevimiento.**

-Dame un abrazo cariñoso.

Zetsu oscuro miró asqueado a su otra parte, que sonreía cariñosamente. Tratando de no alargar mucho el sufrimiento, se lanzó a abrazarle, esperando poder separarse enseguida de él. En cambio, el otro Zetsu aprovechó y apresó a su lado oscuro entre sus brazos, haciendo que bufara con fastidio.

Cuando por fin le soltó, el Zetsu oscuro giró la botella, que apuntó a Sora.

-**¿Verdad o atrevimiento?**

-¡Verdad!

-**¿Por qué nos aceptáste en tu casa?**

-Porque os veía muy desdorientados y porque Itachi estaba herido. Como yo vivía sola, pues decidí ayudaros- dijo con mucha sinceridad-. Además, pensé que os podría pasar algo si os dejaba ahí tirados.

Con una sonrisa, Sora agarró la botella y la giró, apuntando a Konan.

-¿Verdad o atrvimiento?

-Verdad.

-Si Nagato y Pain se te declarasen a la vez, ¿a quién elegirías?

Con algo de rubor en la cara, Konan se quedó pensando un rato, indecisa. Los dos mencionados estaban más que pendientes a la respuesta.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea- dijo con muchas dudas.

-¿Segura?- insistió Sora.

-Sí, no sabría a cual elegir.

Cuando Sora se dio por satisfecha, Konan giró la botella y apuntó a Itachi. La chica sonrió maliciosa, haciendo que el Uchiha alzase una ceja, dudoso.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

La sonrisa de Konan se ensachó.

-Besa a Sora durante cinco segundos mínimo.

Sora enseguida se alarmó y se giró a mirar a Konan con la cámara todavía en mano, abriendo la boca de la impresión.

Pero, antes de poder quejarse o decir cualquier cosa, Itachi ya se había acercado a ella y había juntado sus labios con los de la chica, que abrió los ojos como si fueran platos. Por su parte, el Uchiha se mantenía tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara del beso.

Y el resto de los Akatsuki estaban casi en las mismas que Sora. Nunca se hubiesen imaginado a Itachi lanzándose a besar a una chica delante de todos, y menos a Sora. Si ni siqueiera sabían si Itachi había besado alguna vez a alguien.

Pasados diez segundos, Itachi se separó y abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de Sora. Se la encontró más rígida que una estatua, aunque las estatuas no puedan ponerse rojas.

Ella, por su parte, tardó otros diez segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia su cuarto muy nerviosa. No sabían que no saldría de allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Los Akatsuki la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba. Konan fue la única que siguió mirando a Itachi, que también observaba las escaleras. Su mirada parecía casi inocente.

Ahí se acabó el juego para los Akatsuki, que acordaron nunca recordarle a Sora lo que pasó ese día.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy!

Gracias y que Jashin os bendiga!


	9. Juegos en el agua 1

Hola chicos! Como siempre, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré rápido.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar a todos! Os adoro! (Ya estamos cerca de los 50!) Sólo querría decirle a Holy que sí, que leí Big Brother: Akatsuki (era la ostia) y me inspiré en ello nun, además de que trataré de pasarme por el foro.

Por cierto, veo que el beso causó conmoción. Me alegro.

Antes de empezar el capitulo, quería explicar algo: si veis que Hidan no dice casi ninguna palabrota, recordad que está todavía con el reto de Sasori.

* * *

_**Saga "Akatsuki de fiesta en la playa"**_

**.**

**.**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

**Capítulo 9: Akatsuki y juegos en el agua (1ª parte)**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡Vamos, chicos, que se nos hace tarde!- exclamaba Hidan muy animado desde la parte trasera de la camioneta de Sora, esperando a que los demás subiesen de una vez- ¡Nos vamos de fiesta, gente!- le gritaba al cielo.

Y era en momentos como ese cuando Sora agradecía el hecho de no tener vecinos, para no pasar vergüenza por culpa de los chicos.

-Pero no es sólo una fiesta- dijo Sora cuando ya habían subido todos, incluso Tobi y Katsu-. Vamos a pasar allí dos días y una noche, así que tenéis que aseguraros de que lo habéis cogido todo- avisó subiéndose a la camioneta, justo frente al volante.

Y así emprendieron el viaje, revisando todo lo que había traido. De camino a la playa, recogieron a Azuki, que se apuntó animada a ir con ella.

-¡Anda, has traido a Tobi-chan!- exclamó cuando vio al perro negro asomarse para verla- Yo creí que os íbais a quedar todos en casa- comentó sentándose en el lugar del copiloto, que ese día estaba vacio.

-Sí, nos ibamos a quedar, pero al final se portaron tan bien que decidí traerlos. Me han estado haciendo las tareas de la casa- respondió sonriendo burlona.

-Nos ha explotado- se quejó Pain sobándose los hombros, como si le dolieran.

Por el camino, todos estuvieron charlando un poco. Deidara de vez en cuando exclamaba «¡Katsu!» para que el zorrito atacara a Pain, Hidan inflaba sus mejillas cada vez que quería decirle alguna palabrota a Kakuzu; Kisame le contaba algo a Itachi, que ignoraba al peliazul. El único que no dejó de escucharse fue a Tobi, que ya había terminado con el reto que le había puesto Deidara.

-Nee, Sora-chan, ¿es cosa mía o Tobi-kun está mas charlatán todavía?- preguntó Azuki mirando a los chicos por el retrovisor.

-Sí, está más charlatán que de costumbre- aclaró Sora con un tic en la ceja, claramente harta de Tobi-. Como no ha podido hablar en cuatro días, ahora le está contando a Deidara todo lo que quería decir en su momento. Todavía va por lo que ocurrió anteayer.

-¿Y por qué Tobi-kun no ha podido hablar en cua-?

-¡NO!- chillaron algunos Akatsuki interrumpiendo la pregunta de Azuki.

-¡No preguntes, Azuki-chan!- exclamó Tobi

Y Azuki, que se había asustado por tan repentino grito y que no comprendía nada, se quedó calladita como una bue-

-¿Por qué?- murmuró.

Al parecer, Azuki no quería parecer una buena chica.

-Tobi te explica luego- dijo mirando de reojo a Sora, que miraba al frente con un leve rubor.

Viendo aquello, Sasori suspiró algo cansado.

-Parece que estos dos días serán eternos- comentó mirando al azul cielo de verano.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

* * *

**Opening de la Saga "Akatsuki de fiesta en la playa"**

_(Canción: "Summer Freak", opening 2 de Naruto Shounen Hen)_

Se ven a todos los chicos Akatsuki (más Yosuke) salir a toda prisa de la casa de Tsume en dirección al mar. Sólo Itachi se queda rezagado, viendo como sus compañeros se alejan y empiezan a juguetear con el agua y a perseguirse entre ellos.

_**Just tell me why, Just tell me why isshun de make me smile.**_

_**Just tell me why, MAJI kimi wa daitan na style.**_

En ese momento, Sora agarra del brazo a Itachi y tira de él hacia el mar muy velozmente. Ahora son las chicas y Tsume los que ven como ellos dos se alejan. Al final, acaban por entrar ellos también en el agua.

_**Natsu ni ZOKKON!**_

Se ven varias fotos: Hana sonriendo victoriosa con un libro entre sus manos, estando al fondo Sasori cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado; Hidan, Deidara, Ami y Mitsuki adentrándose en el mar en una pequeña lancha motora; Azuki y Tobi jugando un cervatillo que acababa de destruir el castillo de arena de los dos; Konan con cara de hartazo frenando a Pain y a Nagato con una mano... etc.

_**Ichi ni SANSHAIN, Ni ni SANSHAIN**_

_**San, Yon katsura wa irasshai**_

Las fotos, que las estaban viendo Tsume, Kakuzu y Yosuke, acaban en el suelo cuando pasa corriendo Orochimaru vestido de hawaiana, que era perseguido por una enfadada Sora y por Tobi y Katsu, que defendían a su dueña. A Yosuke y a Tsume les cae una gotaza mientras ven como se alejan.

_**Songurai hareta hi ga orera monku naku ichiban sukinanjanai.**_

Itachi y Kisame compiten con los Zetsu haciendo surf. Con una maniobra, Kisame tira de su tabla a los dos Zetsu, pero también a Itachi, que lo mira como diciendo "¡Eh, que soy de tu equipo!". Muy divertido, Kisame saca la lengua y huye, siendo perseguido por Itachi.

_**BIBA! BIIKAN! BIG UP! BIG UP! BIG UP!**_

_**Hikikomoru nante chigau chigau.**_

Muy a lo lejos, están Deidara, Hidan, Ami y Mitsuki en una pequeña lancha. El primero llama a todos los Akatsuki a voz de grito, esperando que lo oyesen y que fueran a rescatarles. Al final, harto de esperar a que alguien oiga al rubio, Hidan se pone él mismo a gritar y a saltar en la lancha, dándole la vuelta sin querer y haciendo que todos cayeran al agua.

_**Neko mo shakushi mo natsu massakari kidocchainai ze narimasu BAKA ni.**_

Empieza a aterdecer y los chicos se reunen bajo la sombrilla, donde Tsume y Sora han preparado una enorme bandeja con muchos trozos de sandía. Todos cogen un trozo y, cuando a Zetsu le da por lanzarle una de las semillas a Tobi, empieza una gran guerra de semillas.

_**Ii ne, taiyou ni PUURU ni yagai FEESU.**_

_**Ii ne, It's fantastic time, yeah!**_

Tras conseguir alejarse de los Akatsuki, Pain y Konan por fin consiguen quedarse solos, ambos mirando el atardecer desde la sombra de una gran palmera. Pero, sin que la pareja se diese cuenta, la mayoría de sus amigos los están espiando desde un lugar seguro, alegres porque por fin consiguieron que Konan se decidiera. El único que no estaba feliz era Nagato, que estaba en una esquina siendo animado por Zetsu oscuro y Yosuke.

_**Just tell me why, Just tell me why isshun de make me smile**_

_**Just tell me why, MAJI kimi wa daitan na style**_

En la noche, Tsume coloca en el tejado de su casa dos grandes altavoces y su máquina de mezclas y comienza su labor como DJ de la fiesta. Tras unos minutos, casi todos se animan a bailar. Incluso Kakuzu le demuestra a Hidan que no tiene nada de anticuado.

_**Just tell me why Just tell me why isshun de make me smile.**_

_**Just tell me why MAJI kimi wa daitan na style.**_

El único que se mantiene algo alejado de los demás es Itachi (de nuevo), que mira a los demás con algo de nostalgia, pensando en su pasado con Sasuke y su familia.

_**Mou doushite darou maitoshi ajiwatteru kedo**_

En cambio, cuando ve a Sora, sonrie y se acerca a ella, sacándola a bailar al centro de la pista. La mayoría se sorprende cuando ven bailar a Itachi, que se mantiene todo el baile sonriente. Al final, todos les aplauden maravillados, aunque unos más efusivos que otros.

_**Kotoshi mo yappari natsu ni ZOKKON!(x3)**_

Por último, se ven a todos los Akatsuki durmiendo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras que Sora conducía de vuelta a casa. Hasta Azuki a su lado está dormida, pero ella sigue despierta, sonriendo mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido ese día. De fondo, en el cielo nocturno, se ve como cae una estrella fugaz.

* * *

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Los Akatsuki miraban al frente con cara de impresionados, observando hipnotizados el paisaje. Todos permanecían mudos, sin mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo. Azuki, que sabía que ya llevaban diez minutos así, estaba más que confundida, pero se le hacían muy graciosas las caras de los chicos y no podía evitar reirse.

Al final, Tobi abrió lentamente la boca y, maravillado, exclamó:

-¡¿Estó es la playa?!

-Ajá- respondió Sora ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas absurdas-. ¿Nunca habéis estado en la playa?

-Fuimos una vez en vacaciones, pero nos tuvimos que ir pronto- explicó Nagato-. Además, no era una playa tan bella como esta.

La verdad es que la playa no estaba nada mal. La arena era blanca y fina y el agua trasparente y con algunas olas no muy altas. Frente al mar, al otro lado de la playa, había una gran casa blanca de dos pisos que parecía ser bastante cara, que era propiedad de los Nara. Justo detrás de la casa empezaba un espeso bosque con altísimos árboles.

Un bonito paisaje, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Esto debe de valer una millonada!- exclamó Kakuzu alterado.

-Es arte, ¿qué esperas?- dijo Sasori también maravillado con el paisaje.

-¡Danna, no digas tonterías, hum!- exclamó Deidara enfadado con el pelirrojo- ¡El arte es efí-!

-¡Sora!

La nombrada y todos los demás se giraron hacia el lugar donde procedía aquella voz y vieron a Ami, Hana, Mitsuki y Yosuke acercarse a ellos.

-¡Chicos, hola!- exclamó Azuki saludándoles con una mano.

Yosuke se acercó a los Akatsuki mientras que las chicas arrastraron a Azuki y a Sora a un lado, un poco alejados de los demás.

-¿Tenías que traer al pervertido y a la pandilla?- preguntó Ami con cara de fastidio cuando estuvo frente a Sora.

-¡Te oí, hum!- se escuchó a Deidara.

-Se han ganado que los trajera- explicó antes de que Ami y Deidara se pelearan-. Han estado estos días bajo mis ordenes y han echo de todo sin rechistar. Bueno, _casi_ sin rechistar- especificó recordando que tuvo que aclararle un par de veces las ideas a Hidan.

-¡Así me gusta, que sepas hacerte notar entre tanto bicho!- gritó Hana entusiasmada.

-¿Y has notado algo raro en ellos estos días?- preguntó Mitsuki preocupada.

-¿Más de lo normal?- dijo con sarcasmo- No, sólo han estado siendo obedientes (aunque eso ya es raro de por sí), pero no ha pasado nada más.

-¿Nada de verdad?- preguntó ahora Ami.

-No- respondió algo desconcertada-. ¿Por qué?

Ami, Hana y Mitsuki se miraron entre ellas, dudando si contarle o no.

-Bueno, es que...- trató de empezar Ami, pero Mitsuki la interrumpió.

-A ver, ¿recuerdas el otro día, que me sonaba mucho el nombre «Akatsuki»?

-Sí.

-Pues tenía tanta curiosidad que busqué en internet sobre ellos y leí que...

-¡Eran unos criminales muy peligrosos que habían asesinado a cientos de personas en la época ninja, hace muchos años!- exclamó Hana terminando la frase de Mitsuki.

Sora, al escuchar aquello, simplemente pestañeó sorprendida. Había llegado a pensar que le iban a contar el secreto de la eterna juventud.

-Ah...- murmuró Sora con simplicidad.

-¿«Ah»?- dijo Ami impresionada con la actitud de Sora- ¡¿Te advertimos de que vives con unos criminales peligrosos que han venido del pasado y tú sólo dices «Ah»?!

-Es que ya lo sabía- contestó despreocupada.

Las chicas se miraron confusas.

-¿Lo... sabías?- murmuró Mitsuki- ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, surgió el tema mientras cenabamos hace un par de días.

-¿Y no te preocupa lo más mínimo?- preguntó Hana impresionada.

-No.

Bueno, Sora no tenía por qué contarles que, cuando le dijeron que eran criminales ninjas de otra época y los crímenes que habían cometido, primero estuvo riéndose durante media hora. Al ver que los Aktatsuki hablaban totalmente en serio, se desmayó. Pasó un rato hasta que consiguieron despertarla, y fue entonces cuando Sora corrió hasta su ordenador para comprobar si todo era cierto.

-Un momento, que creo que me he perdido- las frenó Azuki, que había estado desde el principio como en un partido de tenis-. ¿Decís que los Akatsuki son ninjas criminales del pasado, Danna?

-Bueno, en internet ponía que más tarde fueron los héroes de la nación ninja, pero antes de eso cometieron mucho crímenes- explicó Mitsuki.

-¿Y cómo llegaron aquí si son del pasado?

Todas se quedaron en completo silencio, sin saber que decir. Durante unos minutos, sólo se escuchó la risa de algunos chicos de fondo. También se escucharon los ladridos de Tobi y Katsu.

-Pues... ¿con una máquina del tiempo?- dijo Ami con la mente en blanco.

-O con un jutsu raro- añadió Hana en las mismas condiciones.

-O habrá sido gracias a Jashin-sama- dijo Mitsuki muy convencida.

-Nah, Jashin no ha sido- comentó Sora, ganándose una mirada asesina de Mitsuki-. Puede que haya sido algo mágico.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no pensaba que fuese broma. ¿Por qué habrían venido los Akatsuki a esta época en la cual no conocían casi nada? ¿Sería en verdad cosa de la magia?

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un buen rato después, en el porche de la casa de los Nara...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Todos estaban colocados en una fila, solamente con su ropa de baño puesta (N/A: Si quieren saber cual es la ropa de baño de cada uno, deberían de leer antes el extra. Os lo recomendaría).

-Hoy podéis hacer lo que queráis mientra sea de día- explicó Tsume frente al numeroso grupo de invitados, como si fuese un coronel-. Cuando anochezca, queiro que todos estéis aquí. A las siete estará lista la cena. Eso es todo por hoy. ¿Alguna duda?

Tobi levantó la mano enérgicamente.

-¿Podemos irnos ya al agua?- preguntó alegre agarrándose de su bufanda, que había tomado el mismo papel que su antigua máscara: no se la quitaba ni para bañarse ni para dormir.

Tsume suspiró e hizo una señal con la mano para que se fueran si quisieran.

-¡Tonto el último!- exclamó Yosuke echando a correr.

-¡Danna, si llego antes que tú, es que el arte es efímero, hum!- le retó Deidara viendo que el pelirrojo no tenía la idea de correr- Pero, en verdad, ¡ya sabemos que es efímero, hum!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, mocoso!- exclamó Sasori corriendo tras el rubio.

-¡Kakuzu, mira, un billete de diez mil ryuus en el mar!- se escuchó a Hidan mientras se reía. Kakuzu, creyendo que era verdad, comenzó a correr hacia el agua junto a los demás.

-¡Dejad paso al rey de los tiburones!- gritó Kisame adelantando a todos los demás.

-¡Vamos, todos al agua!- exclamó Zetsu arrastrando a su lado oscuro.

-¡Pingado de líder, adelántame si puedes!- gritó Pain antes de comenzar a competir con Nagato.

-¡Esperad a Tobi!- chilló el azabache, que se había quedado algo rezagado.

Así, los únicos que quedaron en el porche fueron Tsume, Itachi y las chicas. Itachi en un principio había intentado seguir a sus compañeros, pero decidió que era mejor ver como el resto jugueteaban desde la arena cuando Orochimaru le adelantó.

-¿Seguro que no te preocupa que sean criminales?- le preguntó Ami a Sora por lo bajo, ya que Konan estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Que no, pesada!- casi gritó la pelinaranja alejándose del grupo- Además, dijiteis que más tarde fueron héroes de la nación, así que no pueden ser tan malos.

Poco a poco, Sora se fue acercando a Itachi, quedando a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, comadrejita? ¿Qué haces aquí parado?- preguntó siguiendo la mirada del azabache.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, sin saber exactamente por qué se había quedado allí.

-¿No será que no sabes nadar?- dijo Sora burlona.

La pelinaranja sonrió cuando vio al Uchiha fruncir el ceño con indignación. Los Uchiha eran fáciles de manipular si sabías cómo.

-Claro que sé nadar. ¿Acaso lo dudas?- replicó Itachi ofendido.

-Bueno, estás aquí mirando como un tonto como nadan los demás, algo debe significar- le explicó adelantándole unos pasos-. Además, si tan bien sabes nadar, ¿por que no me ganas en una carrera?- le retó corriendo hacia el agua.

Itachi, sintiendo que su orgullo estaba herido, corrió hasta adelantar a Sora, reuniéndose con los demás.

-¡Esperadnos!- se escuchó tras ellos la voz de Azuki, que arrastró a los demás hacia el agua con ayuda de Konan.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Un rato después, en la orilla...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Bajo una sombrilla mirando aburridamente a la nada (o al mar, que era casi lo mismo) estaban Tsume, Mitsuki, Ami y Hana. Ellos habían decidido que no pintaban nada en el agua y habían salido enseguida, pero ahora tampoco pintaban nada en la arena.

-Tsume, ¿tienes algo que pueda entretenernos un rato?- preguntó Ami aburrida.

-Tengo una lancha motora- les dijo Tsume, que trataba de quedarse dormido-. ¿Queréis perderos un rato en el mar?

-¡Me apunto!- exclamó Mitsuki, convencida de que eso era mejor que no hacer nada.

-¡Y yo!- asintió también Ami.

-Yo me quedo- anunció Hana, que estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

-Tomad las llaves- entregó el Nara sin siquiera mirar a las chicas-. La lancha estará en el muelle, a unos cien metros de aquí. No la partais, que es de mi padre.

Mitsuki en seguida agarró las llaves y comenzó a alejarse por la orilla al lado de Ami, que había cogido la delantera.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Desde el agua, Hidan y Deidara vieron como se las chicas se alejaban algo extrañados.

-¿A dónde irán, hum?- se preguntó Deidara alzando su flequillo para ver mejor.

-No soy adivino, rubia. Preguntémosle si eso- propuso Hidan dirigiéndose ya hacia la orilla.

-Sí, supongo, hum- de repente, Deidara se quedó pensativo-. ¡Oye, Hidan! ¡Te dije que no me llamases más rubia, hum!- exclamó siguiendo al albino.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡Chicas!

Mitsuki y Ami frenaron cuando vieron a Hidan y a Deidara acercarse a ellas.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Ami algo hosca.

-Queríamos saber a dónde ibais, hum- dijo Deidara sonriendo amablemente.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el mar en lancha- respondió Mitsuki mostrando las llaves.

A Hidan de repente le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Yo quiero ir!

-¡Y yo, hum!

-¡No, no podéis ve-...!- antes de que Ami pudiera terminar la frase, Mitsuki le tapó la boca.

-Esperad ahí- ordenó la Uchiha antes de llevarse a Ami unos pasos más lejos.

Ambas comenzaron a murmurar, dejando a los chicos confusos.

-¡Qué haces, Danna! No me dirás que quieres que vengan, ¿no?- dijo Ami algo irritada.

-La verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea de que vengan, pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas- explicó Mitsuki mirando de reojo a los chicos-. Quiero saber si son buena gente o no, para poner a salvo a Sora si hiciera falta.

-Ah, entiendo. Pero, ¿tienen que ser ellos?- eso era al parecer lo que más le disgustaba.

-Son los que han querido venir. Además, parece que son de respuesta fácil- dijo Mitsuki sonriendo burlona.

En ese instante, ambas se giraron a mirar a los chicos, que seguían esperando una respuesta.

-De acuerdo, podéis venir- masculló Ami.

Triunfantes, los dos chicos chocaron las manos.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, de vuelta a la sombra de la sombrilla...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Hana estaba echada tranquilamente sobre una toalla, enfrascada en su lectura. Aún así, mantenía sus sentidos alerta, escuchando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Escuchaba la respiración acompasada del dormido Tsume, escuchaba la risa de Sora y Kisame a lo lejos, escuchaba el gruñido que acababa de emitir Itachi, escuchaba como nadaba Azuki de un lado a otro de la playa, escuchaba a Yosuke pelear en el agua con Zetsu claro, escuchaba a Pain pinchando a Nagato por haber ganado una absurda carrera, escuchaba a Orochimaru buscar algo entre unos arbustos y escuchaba los ladridos de Tobi. Incluso escuchaba el aburrimiento de Kakuzu mientras salía del agua y caminaba hacia la casa.

Hana podía presumir de tener un gran oído.

Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando notó como un par de gotas de agua le caían en la frente. Con un pequeño sobresalto, miró hacia arriba, sorprendiéndose todavía más al ver a Sasori tan cerca, acuclillado tras ella mientras leía entre líneas el libro que tenía la chica entre las manos.

-¿D-desde cuándo estás ahí?- preguntó Hana incorporándose, mirando a Sasori a los ojos.

-Desde la página 25- respondió viendo como el libro marcaba la página 82.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿No estabas compitiendo con Deidara?

-El mocoso se fue con Ami y Mitsuki hace rato. ¿Te molesto?- preguntó ahora él.

-N-no es eso, pero por lo menos avisa de que estás detrás leyendo. Eres muy silencioso.

-Hmp- asintió el pelirrojo, recordando las veces que se lo habían dicho.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sasori le robó el libro a Hana y se echó en la toalla al lado de la chica, colocándose de manera que los dos pudieran leer. Algo confusa, Hana se quedó mirando al pelirrojo, que en seguida notó esa mirada sobre su persona.

-¿No quieres leer?- preguntó mirando hacia arriba, como ella unos instantes atrás.

La pelinergra dudó unos segundos. La verdad es que sentarse a leer pegada a un hombre que apenas y conocía por su historial de crímenes no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Sasori en seguida supo que es lo que pensaba y sonrió con malicia, cosa que escamó a Hana. Con un ágil salto, el Akasuna se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la orilla, llevándose el libro con él.

-¡Oye, para y devuélveme mi libro!- exclamó la chica comenzando a correr para perseguirlo. Pero Sasori, lejos de frenar, también aceleró al ritmo sin llegar a correr- ¡Que pares, ladrón! ¡Y no te rías!

-Sólo quiero leer en un lugar más tranquilo, mocosa- reía por lo bajo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

-¡¿Cómo que "mocosa"?! ¡Un poco de respeto!- dijo alcanzándolo por fin, olvidándose por un momento del libro.

-Bueno, eres pariente del mocoso, ¿no, Hana Iwagakure?- dijo aminorando un poco el paso, igualando el ritmo de la chica.

-Pero podría ser mi tatarabuelo. No nos parecemos ni en el blanco de los ojos- se apresuró a decir Hana con el ceño fruncido.

-Los dos tenéis los ojos azules, la misma altura, el mismo mal genio, una impulsividad impresionante y una terquedad que ni un huracán os frena cuando se os mete algo entre ceja y ceja- enumeró Sasori meditando su respuesta.

-Yo no soy tan impulsiva ni tan terca- se quejó inflando los mofletes de manera graciosa-. Además, él es rubio y yo morena.

-Puede que eso no haya sobrevivido a las generaciones. O a lo mejor eres descendiente de su hermana, Kurotsuchi- siguió suponiendo mientras se abanicaba con el libro de Hana casi por inercia.

-No bromees, anda. ¡Y devuélveme el libro de una buena vez!- exclamó acordándose de repente del por qué le perseguía.

Y de nuevo, antes de que pudiese coger el dichoso libro, Sasori volvió a acelerar el paso, impidiéndole acercarse a él.

-Kuso...- murmuró Hana antes de volver a correr tras el Akasuna.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, en la orilla...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Algo aburrida, Azuki había decidido salir del agua en busca de diversión y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, buscando con la mirada a los demás Akatsuki o a las chicas. Iba tan distraida mirando hacia los lados que no notó que se dirigía hacia Tobi, que estaba construyendo un castillo de arena.

-¡Azuki-chan, cuidado!- exclamó el azabache de repente, asustando a Azuki- Huy, casi pisas el castillito de Tobi.

-¡Tobi-kun, casi me matas del susto!

-Tobi lo siente, pero es que Tobi no te había visto venir. Llegaste por el lado ciego de Tobi- explicó señalando su único ojo.

-Oye, ¿y cómo te hiciste eso?- preguntó Azuki con mucha curiosidad.

Tobi se quedó muy callado mirando a su castillo, echándole de vez en cuando un poco más de arena. A Tobi no le gustaba recordar como es que había perdido uno de sus ojos y nunca lo había querido contar, así que se notaba que había ignorado completamente la pregunta de Azuki.

-¿No me quieres responder?

-¡Tobi tiene una idea!- exclamó el azabache tratando de cambiar de tema.

Azuki se quedó mirándolo fijamente, pensando en los pequeños cambios de humor de Tobi.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?- preguntó la pelirroja al fin, decidiendo seguirle la corriente.

Tobi miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca. Aun así, se acercó a Azuki y habló en voz muy baja.

-Verás, Tobi trata desde hace tiempo que Konan-chan esté por fin con Pain-sama. Pero, desde que apareció el líder, Konan-chan parece confusa. ¿Te gustaría ayudar a Tobi?

-¿A que Pain-kun y Konan-chan estén juntos?

-Primero Tobi querría saber quién es el que Konan-chan ama de verdad- explicó Tobi con su ojito sonriente-. Después, Tobi la ayudaría a estar con él. Konan-chan siempre a tratado de ayudar a Tobi y Tobi ahora le quiere recompensar.

-¡Que tierno, Tobi-kun!- exclamó Azuki con los ojos llorosos, emocionada- Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Tobi, contento, asintió efusivamente. Al menos, Azuki ya se había olvidado de su lado ciego.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**En la lancha, muy lejos de la orilla...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Bueno, chicos, ¿qué os contáis?- preguntó Mitsuki con una sonrisa misteriosamente dulce- ¿Cómo os trata Sora?

-Bien, hum- respondió Deidara algo extrañado-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada, es que nos aburrimos mucho- explicó Ami mirando al mar-. Oye, ¿de dónde sois?

-La rubia es de Iwagakure y yo soy de Yugakure- contestó Hidan señalando primero a Deidara y luego a él-. La verdad es que mi pueblo es mucho mejor que Iwa, pero ya sólo quedo yo en él y la rubia tiene a mucha más gente en su ciudad.

-¡Que no me digas rubia, hum!- exclamó Deidara con intenciones de asesinar a Hidan.

-No ataques a Hidan, pervertido, o te corto las pelotas- le amenazó Ami asesinándole con la mirada, haciendo que Deidara se sintiera entre confuso y asustado-. Es mi único antepasado, no lo puedes matar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Iwa y Yu estaban muy lejos entre sí- dijo Mitsuki mirando al cielo, tratando de recordar-. Y Suna, que es de donde viene Sasori, también estaba lejos. Casi todos sois de un lugar diferente. ¿Cómo es que acabásteis formado un grupo?

-Cada uno hizo algo malo en su momento, hum- explicó Deidara acomodándose bien en la lancha-. Itachi acabó con su clan para salvar la villa, Sasori mató a un Kazekage para hacer ver que su arte era el mejor, Kisame fue engañado para acabar con su Mizukage, Orochimaru y Kakuzu buscaban la inmortalidad, Pain y Nagato buscaban la paz en el mundo ninja, Hidan exterminó a todos los de su aldea porque era un marginado...

-¡Yo no estaba marginado!- protestó en seguida el albino- Sólo era que la gente me tenía envidia- se explicó de manera engreida.

-De la manera en la que lo cuentas, casi parecéis los buenos de la película- notó Ami.

-No somos tan malos después de todo, hum- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿ha pasado algo interesante estos días?- preguntó Mitsuki de nuevo, cada vez con más curiosidad.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos unos segundos y luego sonrieron a la vez con picardía.

-La verdad es que sí pasó algo- respondió Hidan riendo por lo bajo.

-Aunque a nosotros nos tocó la peor parte, hum- recordó Deidara desanimándose un poco.

Aquello captó la atención de Ami, que decidió ponerle atención al relato.

Al ver que tenía la atención de las dos chicas sobre él, Hidan se aclaró la garganta y decidió sacarlas de dudas.

-Resulta que, hace cuatro días, a Tobi se le metió en la cabeza jugar a "¿Verdad o atrevimiento?" con una botellita. Poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo todos al juego, incluso Sora.

-¿Qué le hicisteis a Sora?- preguntó Mitsuki preocupada por la pobre pelinaranja.

-No le hicimos nada, hum- se quejó Deidara ante tanta desconfianza-. Fue Konan la que propuso aquella prueba, hum.

-¿Qué prueba?- exigió saber Ami todavía más desconfiada.

-Retó a Itachi a que la besara durante cinco segundos- respondió Hidan divertido.

Ami y Mitsuki se quedaron de piedra, muy sorprendidas con aquello.

-¡Nunca vi al emo correr tanto como esa vez! ¡Casi parecía que se la quería comer!- continuaba el albino riendo sin parar.

-¡Y Sora no se quejó, hum!- reía también Deidara con una mano en el estomago- ¡Si no le hubiese gustado, al Uchiha le hubiese faltado tierra para huir, hum!

-¿Decís que Itachi besó a Sora durante cinco segundos y ella no se quejó?- preguntó Ami muy extrañada.

-A decir verdad, estuvieron diez segundos besándose y Sora luego se encerró en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena- explicó Hidan cogiendo algo de aire-. Sólo acordamos no recordarle nada porque se ponía más roja que un tomate, pero no reaccionó muy mal que yo recuerde.

-Esto es muy raro- comentó Mitsuki cruzándose de brazos-. Sora no es así, nunca lo ha sido.

-Será cosa del amor, hum- dijo Deidara sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ami y Mitsuki pestañearon confundidas.

-¿El amor?

-Por Jashin-sama, qué cursi- masculló Hidan apoyado en el borde de la lancha, tocando el agua con las manos.

-Está más claro que el agua, Sora e Itachi se gustan y no lo saben ni ellos, hum.

-Bueno, dicen que el corazón no entiende de razones- murmuró Mitsuki mirando al cielo, pensativa.

Durante unos segundo, todo se quedó en silencio. Hasta el mar parecía haberse callado sólo para dejar pensar a los cuatro jóvenes.

Deidara fue el primero en romper ese silencio.

-Chicas, ¿qué os parece hacer una tregua, hum?

Ambas chicas alzaron una ceja, confusas. ¿Es que Deidara no podía explicarse mejor?

-¿Una tregua?

-Bueno, vosotras queréis lo mejor para Sora y yo quiero torturar a Itachi, hum. Además, sé que no empezamos con buen pie. Así que, ¿por qué no formamos un equipo para juntar a esos dos?- preguntó el rubio extendiendo una mano hacia las chicas.

Mitsuki, algo desconfiada, estrechó la mano de Deidara. Por su parte, Ami dudó unos segundos más, pero al final también estrechó la mano del rubio (aunque parecía que le costara la misma vida).

-Pero sólo una tregua temporal- aclaró Ami rápidamente.

Y mientras, Hidan trataba de tirarse al agua, a ver si con suerte se ahogaba.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Extra IX**

**Cosas de chicos, ¿eh?**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!- exclamaba Sasori más que harto de esperar.

Lo que sucedía es que habían ido todos a cambiarse de ropa para poder bañarse y, hasta que no salieran las chicas de su cuarto, no podían irse al agua. Pero, por supuesto, las chicas se estaban demorando más de lo que podía soportar Sasori, que era bien poco. Por eso, ahora el Akasuna estaba gritándoles desde el salón de la casa, donde estaban todos los chicos reunidos.

-¡Sólo tienen que ponerse el bañador!- gritó el pelirrojo, que sólo llevaba unas bermudas color canela- ¡¿Y no podían haberselo puesto antes de salir de su casa?! ¡Esto es ilógico!

-Las mujeres son ilógicas- comentó Itachi, que iba con un bañador rojo oscuro y su típico collar.

-Como te oigan, te van a arrear- le dijo Yosuke, cuyo bañador era negro con decorados en distintos tonos de gris.

-¡Tobi no quiere que peguen a Itachi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- exclamaba el azabache, que, además de su bañador naranja y negro, también llevaba su bufanda.

-Tobi, como vuelva a escuchar que eres un buen chico, no llegas a mañana, hum- le amenazó Deidara, que tenía unas bermudas celestes y el pelo recogido en una pequeña cola (recuerden, aquí Deidara tiene el pelo medio corto).

-Rubia, baja esos humos, que parece que estés con la regla- se burló Hidan, que llevaba un bañador violeta y blanco y su colgante con el símbolo de Jashin-sama.

Deidara, lleno de ira, trató de lanzarse a matar al albino, pero Kisame y Orochimaru le agarraron para que no lo consiguiera. El peliazul llevaba un bañador negro azulado que, con el reflejo del sol, parecía del color de su pelo, mientras que el Sannin tenía un bañañador amarillo.

-¡Haya paz, chicos!- trató de calmarlos Tsume, que tenía una bermudas blancas- Tranquilizaos, que la venganza lleva al odio, el odio al lado oscuro y en el lado oscuro no se ve nada.

-**Tsume, búscate mejores chistes, que los tuyos no valen ni una mierda-** le aconsejó Zetsu dándole una palmada en la espalda. Él, al igual que su otro lado, llevaba un bañador verde fosforito.

-Líder, ¿por qué no calma a tus subordinados?- le preguntó Pain a Nagato burlón. A diferencia de lo que se esperaba, el bañador de Pain era azul cielo.

-Que se maten, así tengo menos carga- masculló el pelirrojo, que traía un calzón gris.

-Mirad, creo que ya salen- comentó Kakuzu señalando hacia la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. El tesorero llevaba unas bermudas de camuflaje azul y, al contrario que sus compañeros, una camiseta blanca.

Todos los Akatsuki se giraron a mirar como la puerta se abría y...

Casi todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sólo Kakuzu, Orochimaru y Tobi se salvaban.

La primera en salir fue Azuki, que se había puesto un bikini rojo con un par de lacitos a los lados y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas más altas de lo habitual, dándole un toque infantil.

Luego salió Hana, que iba vestida con un top de tirantes negro y unas calzonas del mismo color, además de un libro que llevaba entre las manos.

La tercera fue Sora, que llevaba un bikini celeste bastante ajustado que poco dejaba a la imaginación de los chicos, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta.

Después salió Ami, que traía un top un poco más corto que el de Hana, de color violeta, y unas braguitas a juego.

En seguida se acercó Mitsuki, que llevaba un trikini rosa con el paipay de los Uchiha grabado, además de un colgante igual que el de Hidan.

Y la última en salir fue Konan, que llevaba un bikini azul marino que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría (o eso quisieran dos que yo me sé).

-¿Qué les pasa?- le preguntó Sora a Kakuzu muy extrañada con la mirada de ausente del resto.

Y, apartando la mirada de la chica algo ruborizado, respondió:

-Nada, cosas de chicos.

* * *

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo?

¿Podrá Hana recuperar su libro?

¿Qué se inventaran Azuki y Tobi para averiguar quien le gusta a Konan?

¿Logrará Ami llevarse bien con Deidara sin morir en el intento?

¿Hidan llegará a suicidarse?

¿Orochimaru meterá la pata como siempre?

¿Se pelearán Pain y Nagato?

¿Hablará Tobi de su oscuro pasado fuera de Akatsuki?

¿Sabremos por qué Hidan era marginado?

¿Zetsu y Kakuzu se echarán novia/novio? (Nah, se nota que me quedé sin preguntas que hacer)

.

Todo esto y mucho más será revelado en el próximo capítulo de "Akatsuki y el mundo deseado"...

.

.

Adiós y que Jashin-sama os bendiga!


	10. Juegos en el agua 2

Hola, gente! Superamos los 50 reviews, así que ya está Blanch de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de... "Akatsuki y el mundo deseado"! (Y perdón el retraso, ya serán menos)

Y esta vez ando con más tiempo, así que podré responder bien a los reviews, pero antes...

**AVISO****: **Debido a que varias personas se quedaron con las ganas de participar en este fic, daré como plazo _hasta que termine la saga_ para recibir nuevos OCs. Los chicos que quedan disponibles son Zetsu oscuro, Kakuzu, Kisame y Yosuke (aunque ya tengo algo previsto para él). Si algún OC es enviado fuera de plazo, ya definitivamente no aparecerá en esta historia.

**AVISO 2**: A partir de ahora, si alguien quiere proponer ideas para los extras, podrán ser publicadas en capítulos siguientes, así que animo a la gente a que me de sugerencias.

Bien, y ahora sí, pasemos a los reviews n_n:

.

**kira taisho**: Sí, lei el pm que me enviaste, pero no te contesté en el capitulo anterior porque todavía no había hablado con Tsume (es un compañero de mi clase, por si las dudas). Dice que está encantado, así que tu personaje ya está aceptado en la historia. Por cierto, me alegra saber que no soy la única que le cambia de nombre a Orochigay.

.

**Kami sexy**: Te comprendo, no tener internet es un palo ò^ó. Y por tu OC, vale , se quedará con Zetsu claro. Y, si no es mucho trabajo, podrías volver a escribir la ficha de Saori? Por favor n_nU

**.**

**Holy van**: O.O Menos mal que me dijiste que me acomodara, me has escrito la biblia de Jashin en verso! Pero se agradece que te tomes la molestia de escribir de vuelta n-n. Ahora, que la respuesta también será larga.

Por los vecinos, es una de las ventajas de vivir en el campo, en mitad de la nada XD Y cómo me iba a dejar a Tobi y a Katsu en casa? Si van a ser clave en una parte de la saga.

Es cierto, cada vez que no nos quieren decir algo, nos entra más ganas de saberlo. Yo por suerte se torturar a la gente hasta que me dice lo que me oculta :3 Y bueno, para lo del baile de Itachi todavía queda unos capítulos (es que, por lo que voy planeando, la saga va a tener 8 capítulos, alguno de ellos bien largos), pero si quieres puedes darme sugerencias, ya que yo sé bailar peor que tú, seguro xD. Y por la pregunta "los Akatsuki regresarán a su época?"... No te voy a contestar todavía (soy muy mala :3), pero sólo te voy a adelantar una cosa: Sora y el grupo les van a coger tanto cariño que no permitirán que se alejen.

Las calzonas... puede significar las dos cosas: short anchos y ropa interior masculina, sólo que para la ropa interior se suele usar "calzoncillos". Y por la frase de Tsume: es que la suele usar mucho en clase para frenar peleas (es que es mi compañero, como le dije a kira). Con Sasori: O.O ehmmm... mucha suerte con esa crisis existencial ! Y por Konan: en un principio pensé en hacer una rifa, pero Tsume, quee me suele ayudar con el fic, me dijo "Además del liderazgo, le va a quitar a la chica? Déjale a Konan, mujer!", así que... pensé que tenía razón. Pero el protagonismo del grupo no acabará ahí! (Ya leerás, si eso)

La tregua la verdad es que tendrá muchos más objetivos de los que tiene ahora (que son proteger a Sora y martirizar a Itachi), la mayoría de ellos algo cursis (porque a mí no se me da muy bien escribir sobre el amor). Por cierto, creo que eres la única que has respondido a las preguntas (de manera muy optimista, por cierto). Has acertado a dos y media, incluyendo la de Hidan XD.

Sí, emparejaré a Tsume y a Yosuke, y al resto de los chicos si es posible.

PD1: El primer fic que me leí de los Akatsuki era uno como este, así que está entre mis favoritos (sobretodo Sasori y su "esto que es?", o Kakuzu con su sarcasmo, o Kisame durmiendo en la cama de Orochimaru, o el pobre Itachi al que culpan de todo, o la cocina de Pain, o...)

PD2: No sabes como me emocioné al leer la segunda postdata. Saber que a alguien está esperando cada semana a que actualice es algo que me llegó al corazón T^T. Y las gracias a ti, que sin gente como tú este fic no sería más que una ilusión. Espero que sigas escribiendo las biblias de Jashin en verso cada vez que comentes, que me hacen muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo n_n.

PD3 (con respecto al cap anterior): Juro solemnemente que el sorteo de las habitaciones fue hecho completamente al azar. Si a Sora le tocó con los más... irresistibles, no es mi culpa, sino de mi abuela (es más, me quedé de piedra cuando vi con quienes dormiría).

.

Por último, también quisiera agradecer a **Yuskei** y a todos los que han seguido mi historia desde hace innumerables capítulos, esta conti va dedicada a ellos!

Y, por fin... Pasamos al fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Akatsuki y juegos en el agua (2ª parte)**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Al mediodía, en el porche de la casa...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Tobi y Azuki estaban sentados en un pequeño banco que había de decoración. Frente a ellos también estaba el perro Tobi, que apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de Azuki para que le acariciara. El Uchiha tenía un cuaderno apoyado en su falda y un lápiz en la mano.

Hacía unos minutos habían acordado que, para hacer un buen plan que funcionase, deberían ir anotando cada cosa que tuviera algo que ver, para no mezclar nada.

-Lo primero es saber la diferencia entre _gustar_ y _amar_, que sé que no es lo mismo- dijo Tobi dándose suaves golpes con el lápiz en la cara, pensando.

-¡Yo sé cual es la diferencia!- exclamó Azuki y meditó las palabras que iba a usar- El gusto es una atracción simple, física y emocional, fácil de percibir y que no amerita confusión- explicó la chica cual diccionario.

Tobi se quedó impresionado con la respuesta y abrió la boca de manera tonta. No creía que pudieran explicarlo de una manera más... ¿simple y eficaz?.

Viendo que Tobi estaba demasiado impresionado como para escribir, ella misma cogió el cuaderno y resumió lo que había dicho.

-Y respecto al amor...- murmuró tratando de recordar- Era un sentimiento complicado que trae muchas dudas y que puede llegar a ser muy irritante.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó el azabache pestañeando incrédulo.

-Hana-chan y Ami-nee me agarraron un día y se dedicaron a explicarme que es el amor, el gusto y por cuál me debería dejar llevar y en que momento. También me explicaron las desventajas de estar en pareja. Dijeron que no quería que ningún hombre me dañase- explicó sonriendo con nerviosismo. Todavía recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando vio a esas dos bestias paradas delante de ella con una pizarra en la que ponía "AMOR" y "GUSTO".

Azuki, tratando de apartar ese recuerdo de su mente, escribió en el cuaderno lo que había dicho, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Tobi. De repente, escucharon una voz a sus espaldas que provocó que, asustados, los dos dieran un salto en el sitio y se tensaran.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Ea, ya les habían pillado.

Con mucha lentitud y con movimientos rígidos, Azuki y Tobi se giraron rezando para que no fuera Konan. Hasta habían dejado de respirar por el nerviosismo, ya que no sabían como podía actuar la peliazul.

Por suerte, sólo eran los Zetsu.

-¡Yosh, Zetsu!- exclamó Tobi mucho más calmado, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Estabamos pensando en lo que diferencia al amor del gusto- explicó Azuki suspirando tranquila.

Zetsu claro sonrió.

-Es fácil, el amor es cuando quieres estar siempre al lado de una persona y piensas todo el tiempo en ella- comentó apoyándose en el banquito, en plan sabelotodo.

Azuki estaba a punto de apuntar eso cuando...

-**No seas imbécil. Eso no es más que gusto**- gruñó el otro Zetsu quitándole la pose de un golpe-**. El amor en verdad es muy complicado, no todo es de color de rosa. Puedes llegar a enfadarte mucho con esa persona que amas. Además, cuando estás enamorado eres capaz de hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, para bien o para mal.**

-Te equivocas- rebatió Zetsu burlón-. Eso no es lo que ocurre cuando te enamoras, sino cuando te emborrachas. El amor es mucho mejor que eso. Te sientes muy cariñoso y te pones celoso cuando hay alguien cerca de la persona a la que amas. El amor te hace volar como si estuvieras en una nube.

-**Sigue siendo gusto, además de pura superficialidad**- explicó el peliverde irritado-.** Cuando te enamoras, pasas por varias fases: negación, enfado a veces, confusión, aceptación y declaración. Y la que más suele durar es la de la confusión. Lo que sí es cierto es que los celos sí son parte del amor.**

-Os equivocáis los dos- dijo de repente una tercera voz.

Ambos Zetsu giraron a ver al recién llegado (Tobi y Azuki, que habían quedado en segundo plano, también se asomaron) y vieron a Kakuzu, que acababa de entrar en el porche tambaleándose, con la cara blanca como la pared.

-¿Te encuentras mal, Kakuzu-sempai?- preguntó Tobi al ver el mal aspecto del castaño.

-Que va, estoy de maravilla- respondió con mucho sarcasmo-. El haber visto a Orochimaru vestido de hawaiana y bailando no me ha afectado en nada.

Los dos Zetsu se miraron con una mueca de asco y espanto, imaginándose la horrible escena que tuvo que contemplar el pobre tesorero.

-¿Tú que piensas que es amor, Kakuzu?- preguntó Azuki antes de que se olvidase.

-Pienso que es cuando sientes que no te falta nada si estás con lo que quieres y que no puedes vivir sin ello.

-¿Ello?- preguntaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Claro- respondió Kakuzu sonriendo con superioridad-. El mejor amor es el amor al dinero. Él nunca te rechaza.

De repente, llegó Hana mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Sasori?- preguntó al llegar al grupo.

-No- respondió Azuki por todos.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

-Tsk, ¿dónde se habrá metido?- masculló haciendo el amago de irse.

En cambio, antes de que Hana pudiese seguir con su busqueda, Azuki se acercó a ella con el cuadernito en el que había apuntado todo y la agarró del brazo para que no se fuera aún.

-¿Esto está bien, Hana-chan?- preguntó Azuki enseñándole el cuaderno.

Con alguna duda, Hana cogió el cuaderno y leyó lo que estaba en él sin hacer ninguna mueca. La primera hoja estaba dividida en dos columnas: una que se titulaba "Amor" y otra titulada "Gusto".

Debajo de la palabra Amor había varios apartados: complicado, trae dudas, irritante, haces cosas que no harías nunca, parecido a una borrachera, celos, te sientes completo, no puedes vivir si él/ella... Abajo, además, había un reglón en el que ponía "Fases: negación, enfado, confusión, aceptación, declaración".

Debajo de la palabra Gusto también había varios apartados: simple, físico y emocional, fácil de percibir, quieres estar a su lado, piensas sólo en él/ella, te sientes cariñoso, te hace volar como retrasado, superficial...

-Sí, está bastante completo- asintió Hana-. Aunque yo añadiría que no hay que dejarse llevar por el gusto para decidir tu futuro. Además de que, en el amor, debes de estar completamente seguro de que la otra persona siente lo mismo antes de...- de repente, una cabecita roja paseando por la orilla le llamó la atención-... decla... rar...

Y, en cuanto supo que en verdad era él, dejó la frase a medias y comenzó a correr persiguiendo a pelirrojo con ansias asesinas.

-¡Sasori, devuélveme mi libro de una maldita vez!- exclamaba ya a lo lejos.

Y el resto del grupo se quedó obsrvando como Hana desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado. Después de unos minutos discutiendo sobre lo que le sucedía a Hana con Sasori, los dos Zetsu se fueron a otra parte y se quedaron allí Kakuzu, Tobi y Azuki.

Pasado un rato, llegó Sora con paso de elefante y con cara de enfado a los tres que estaban allí. Katsu la seguía de cerca.

-Gente, ¿habéis visto a Orochimaru?- gruñó mirando hacia los chicos.

-Sí, se fue por allí- señaló Kakuzu con cara de asco.

-Gracias.

Pero, antes de que se fuera, le hicieron parar.

-Sora-chan, ¿qué es lo que traes?- preguntó Tobi señalando una barra de madera más alta que la propia Sora. Atado a la barra había un bañador de color rojo oscuro a modo de bandera.

Confusa, Sora miró al bañador y entonces se acordó.

-¡Ah, esto! Nada, sólo es que Kisame me estaba enseñando a ser ninja- explicó antes de irse de allí siguiendo las indicaciones de Kakuzu.

Azuki se quedó unos segundos pensativa.

-¿Ese no era el bañador de Itachi-kun?- se preguntó en un hilo de voz.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, de camino a la sombrilla...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Yosuke caminaba muy lentamente. Sabía que el más mínimo error echaría a perder la misión y tendría que empenzar desde el principio. Su objetivo estaba a sólo diez pasos, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Esquivó lentamente el castillo de arena que Tobi había dejado abandonado. Ocho pasos.

El agua del mar le mojaba los pies. Siete pasos.

Las manos le temblaban, pero eso no era ningún obstáculo. Cinco pasos.

Ya podía saborear la victoria. Cuatro pasos.

Una suave risa de diversión anticipaba lo que vendría después. Dos pasos.

Un último esfuerzo, ya casi había llegado. Un paso más y ya estaría frente al objetivo.

¡Perfecto, llegó! Ahora sólo quedaba la parte más fácil de la misión. Giró un poco sus manos, haciendo que el cubo de playa que llevaba entre ellas volcase y...

_¡SPLASH!_

-¡WAH! ¡SOCORRO! ¡TSUNAMI!- exclamó Tsume levantándose todo mojado y asustado, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca del peligro.

-¡Jajajajah!- se reía Yosuke con el cubo ahora vacio todavía en la mano.

Al escuchar aquella risa maniática, Tsume enseguida supo lo que había ocurrido. Con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera, se giró a mirar a sus espaldas, viendo allí al castaño señalándole con un dedo sin dejar de reír.

-Yosuke Hirashi, ¿qué se supone que haces?- dijo el Nara con una voz de ultratumba.

Entonces, Yosuke se dio cuenta del peligro que corría.

-Nee, Tsume, sólo era una broma- dijo el castaño sonriendo nerviosamente, retrocediendo con disimulo para que el Nara no se diera cuenta.

-¡Bromas a otra parte! ¡Mi horas de sueño son sagradas!- exclamó dando un paso al frente, gesto que dio pie a la huida estratégica de Yosuke.

Durante unos minutos, Tsume persiguió al castaño por la orilla de la playa, ambos a gran velocidad. Yosuke reía sin dejar de correr, poniéndo obtáculos entre Tsume y él cuando podía. Tsume, que ya ni recordaba el porqué de aquella persecución, esquivaba todo ágilmente, con la única idea en mente de darle una colleja a Yosuke.

Hasta que se toparon con Sasori.

El pelirrojo, que venía huyendo de Hana, vio venir a Yosuke y lo esquivó con un rápido y elegante salto, de manera que el castaño siguió huyendo sin ningún impedimento.

Pero Sasori no vio a Tsume.

El Nara, que no pudo frenar a tiempo, chocó con el Akasuna y cayó al suelo de espalda, mientras que el pelirrojo mordió arena. Literalmente.

-¡Por fin cometiste un error fatal, maldito villano!- dijo Hana de manera heróica, poniendo un pie en la blanca espalda del Akasuna como victoria- Ahora, devuélveme mi libro.

-Toma- gruñó el pelirrojo sacando el libro de debajo de su cuerpo.

En cuanto Hana tuvo su maravilloso libro entre las manos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción. ¡El perseguir a Sasori durante tres horas no había caido en saco roto!

-¡Ahora podré saber como termina!

-¿Dónde se ha metido Yosuke?- preguntó Tsume incorporándose.

-No lo sé, estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo arena como para fijarme- masculló Sasori sarcásticamente mientras se pasaba un brazo por la boca.

Pobre, se olvidó de que su brazo también estaba cubierto de arena.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Observando la escena desde un sitio seguro...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-Jijijiji, que divertido ha sido- se reía Yosuke por lo bajo, escondido tras unos matorrales-. ¿A quién podría fastidiar ahora?- se preguntó buscando a su próxima víctima.

Primero vio a Konan, tumbada bajo la sombrilla junto con Nagato. Si le hacía una broma a ellos, podía salir muy mal parado.

Al segundo al que vio fue a Kisame, que acababa de salir de la casa con un vaso de zumo para bajar el mareo que le había provocado ver a Orochimaru. Si Yosuke le hiciera algo a Kisame, puede que acabara como comida de tiburones.

De repente, su mirada se topó con Pain, que estaba cerca del agua apuntándo cosas en la arena con una ramita.

Lleno de curiosidad, Yosuke se acercó cuidadosamente al pelinaranja y leyó lo que había escrito en la tierra sin que Pain se diese cuenta.

-¿"Plan para volver a ser líder"?- dijo alzando una ceja, confuso.

¿Era eso en verdad un plan? Parecía garabatos dibujados por un niño pequeño.

-¡Sí, es mi plan secreto! ¡Pienso volver a ser líder de esa pandilla de inútiles cueste lo que cueste!- respondió Pain sin darse cuenta de que su plan ya no era secreto.

-¿En verdad eso es un plan?- preguntó Yosuke con la ceja aún alzada, tratando de meterse con Pain.

Pero el pelinaranja no pareció descifrar el tono de voz del castaño.

-¡Sí! Porque, si no le arrebato el puesto, se ganará la confianza de todos, en especial la de Konan, y eso no puede ser- dijo lleno de ira-. Después de eso, me pedirá lleno de confianza la mano de Konan en matrimonio. Y, claro, tendrá al resto de los chicos a su favor, así que no podré hacer nada para impedirlo y le diré que sí. Luego, me pedirá con la misma confianza la mano de Sora y yo le diré que no puede casarse con ella porque ya tiene a Konan y porque debería pedírselo a Itachi, pero Itachi y los demás seguirán a su favor y...

-Tío, ¿te das cuenta de lo infantil y ridículo que estás sonando?- preguntó Yosuke conteniendo un tic en su ceja- En serio, ¿te das cuenta?

Pain calló de repente.

Sí, se daba cuenta. Pero, ¿lo admitiría? La respuesta era obvia.

No.

-¡No importa como me comporte yo, sino él! No está preparado para lo que se le viene encima. Siempre a sido el líder entre las sombras, no se ha enfrentado nunca a ellos de frente. Por eso, tengo que hacerme con el puesto de líder sí o sí- refunfuñó mirando todos lo detalles de su plan.

Después de un par de segundos mirándolo, gruñó levemente y tachó todos los garabatos con su ramita.

-¿Y ahora por qué lo tachas?- preguntó Yosuke no entendiendo nada.

Pain miró a Yosuke con un puchero bastante gracioso mientras que el castaño seguía con la misma expresión. Después de unos segundo manteniéndose la mirada entre ellos, Pain miró de nuevo hacia su plan soltando un bufido y refunfuñó algo entre dientes.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó el castaño al no enterarse.

-Dije que no se me ocurre ningún plan bueno que no haga daño a Nagato- murmuró el pelinaranja un poco más claramente.

-¿No quieres hacerle daño a Nagato?

-Es mi mejor amigo, no voy a hacer algo que lo lastime- dijo Pain en plan justiciero. Pero de la nada se derrumbó-. El problema es que a Nagato se le lastima muy fácilmente.

-Entiendo...- susurró Yosuke pensativo.

En honor a la verdad, en un principio Yosuke había pensado en gastarle una broma a Pain, pero no era tan mala persona. Por eso mismo, decidió ayudar a Pain a volver a ser líder.

Tal vez hasta se reiría en aquel nuevo reto.

Ya estaba decidido. A partir de ese momento, comenzaba la misión "Ayudar a Pain a ser líder".

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó de repente Yosuke golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano- Seguramente, aún no estén todos a favor de que Nagato sea líder. Sólo tienes que hablar con los que no estén de parte de Nagato y convencerlos de que...

-...me ayuden a manchar el nombre de Nagato como líder- terminó Pain con la cara iluminada-. ¡Claro! Si hacen que Nagato parezca un mal líder entre los que tienen la confianza de Nagato y yo mientras demuestro que todavía valgo para ese puesto, ¡volverán a elegirme ellos solitos!- exclamó sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

Yosuke asintió dándole la razón, así que Pain enseguida se puso en pie y abrazó al castaño. Acto seguido, salió corriendo a toda pastilla hacia la casa.

-¡Trata de que nadie sepa que es idea tuya o puede fracasar el plan! ¡Mucha discreción!- exclamó Yosuke antes de que el pelinaranja desapareciera de su vista.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Más o menos a esa hora, en el mar...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Después de que Deidara pidiera la tregua, los cuatro decidieron que empezarían con su plan en cuanto volviesen a la playa.

Mientras, estuvieron charlando un rato más.

Hidan y Deidara terminaron de contar lo que sucedió el día de "¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?", además de algunas otras anécdotas graciosas, como el intento de Tobi de conducir la camioneta de Sora (Sora le descubrió antes de que ocurriera algo grave), la noche en la que descubrieron que Orochimaru era sonámbulo (para desgracia de Itachi), o la vez que Pain y Nagato durmieron en el jardín (Konan y Tobi se habían hartado de ellos). También contaron algunas historias que pasaron en su época.

-Vaya, se nos está haciendo tarde- dijo Mitsuki mirando hacia el cielo. Parecía que eran las dos de la tarde-. Deberíamos volver.

-Sí, que ya me está entrando el hambre- asintió Hidan conforme con la idea, mirando a Ami.

La castaña, que se encargaba del motor, compredió el porqué de aquella mirada y trató de arrancar la lancha, pero sólo se escuchó un extraño ruido saliendo del aparato. Algo apurada, volvió a intentarlo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué ocurre, hum?- preguntó Deidara- Ese ruido me da mala espina, hum.

-Me temo que la comida va a tener que esperar... porque se ha calentado el motor- explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que señalaba el aparato, que estaba echando humo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron los otros tres asustados.

Hidan fue el primero que se acercó al motor y se puso a golpearlo una y otra vez.

-No, no, no, no... ¡Por Jashin-sama, arréglate, joder!

-Se lo voy a decir a Danna, hum- dijo Deidara sonriendo, refiriéndose a la palabrota que había dicho el albino.

-Que te follen, rubia.

-Ya van dos, hum.

Y, mientras Hidan y Deidara empezaban a discutir, Mitsuki se acercó también al motor.

-¿Seguro que no arranca?- preguntó dándole un par de golpes, logrando que saliera más humo del aparato.

-Seguro- respondió Ami.

-¿Y cómo volveremos a la playa?

En ese preciso instante, Deidara y Hidan se quedaron completamente paralizados con cara de horror. ¡Eran náufragos a la deriva! ¡Se quedarían en esa lancha el resto de sus vidas y morirían por deshidratación y nadie encontraría sus cuerpos y...!

-¡Vamos a morir, hum!- exclamó el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza, entrando en estado paranóico- ¡Soy muy joven para morir, hum! Aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer en esta vida... ¡Si ni siquiera he probado los placeres de la carne, hum!

Tras ese comentario, el ambiente se bañó de un sepulcral silencio que incomodaría hasta al más valiente. Hasta las gaviotas habían dejado de graznar a su alrededor.

Pero, por supuesto, Deidara no se dio por aludido.

-¡Tenemos que volver a tierra como sea, hum!- seguía exclamando dirigiéndose hacia un lado de la lancha, donde se podía ver la playa muy a lo lejos- ¡CHICOS, KATSU! ¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE OÍRME, HUM?! ¡SOCORRO!

-Cállate, rubia. No te van a oír- gruñó Hidan con una vena en su frente, pensándose seriamente el tirar a Deidara por la borda.

-¡¿No podemos remar para llegar a tierra, hum?!- preguntó ignorando a Hidan.

-¿Siendo temporada de tiburones...? Inténtalo si quieres- comentó Ami con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo necesitamos con vida, Ami- dijo Mitsuki mirando de reojo a Ami con una gota resbalando por su frente.

Pero los dos Yugakure seguían pensando en empujar _accidentalmente _al rubio para que cayese al agua.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, en la orilla, descansando bajo la sombrilla...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Katsu, que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, alzó las orejas cuando un leve sonido llegó hasta ellas, como si le hubieran llamado. Con un movimiento brusco, alzó la cabeza en busca del origen de aquel sonido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Katsu?- le preguntó Konan al zorrito, como si fuera a responderle.

-Tranquila, habrá escuchado a algún animalito perdido y querrá encontrarlo- supuso Sora encogiéndose de hombros.

Konan estaba sentada en una toalla charlando con Sora, que había decidido descansar después de su hazaña del día. Mientras, Nagato dormía a un lado.

-Etto, Sora-chan...

La pelinaranja se giró y vio a Orochimaru (ya si el traje de hawaiana), al que había atado con la correa de Tobi para que no causase estragos.

-¿Puedes soltarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa de confianza- No voy a hacer nada malo.

-Nop.

Ante esa negativa, Orochimaru pasó a la técnica del hartazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no quiero

-¿Y por qué no quieres?

-Porque no me sale del alma.

-¿Y por qué no te sale del- ¡Ay!- exclamó cuando una chancla le dio en la cabeza, claro signo de que había enfadado a Sora más de lo conveniente.

-Y como me vuelvas a preguntar, te vuelvo a golpear con mi bandera- le amenazó zarandeando el palo con el bañador de Itachi, el cual no había soltado desde que lo consiguió.

Después de unos segundos, el bañador rojo llamó la atención de Sora, que alzó una ceja confusa.

¿No se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante?

Nah.

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_**Mientras, en el mar...**_

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

-¡Kisame, devuélveme el bañador!- se escuchaba la voz de Itachi desde la orilla, donde Kisame se había echado a descansar. El pobre Uchiha llevaba desde mediodía con el agua hasta el cuello porque no se atrevía a salir. Daba por sentado que alguien lo vería.

-Lo tiene Sora- respondió Kisame abanicándose con una hoja de palmera, sin intenciones de moverse de allí.

-¡Pues ve a buscarla!

-Me da pereza.

-¡Kisame, trae mi bañador YA!- exclamó Itachi como una clara amenaza de muerte. Rara vez el pelilargo alzaba la voz, y esas veces eran de temer.

Pero Kisame ya se había acostumbrado a la fachada y a las amenazas de Itachi y sabía como manejarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que alguien te vea?

Y empezó a escuchar como el Uchiha nadaba hasta la orilla, gruñendo un "Ya voy yo, estúpido atún gigante".

.

.

.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Extra X**

**Robándole a Itachi**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

Itachi nadaba rápidamente, como sólo un ninja experto haría. Aunque sabía que Sora ya no le alcanzaría, no estaba de más asegurarse.

Después de un par de brazadas más, el azabache llegó hasta Kisame, que era el árbitro de la carrera. Sólo entonces se dio el lujo de mirar hacia atrás.

-Está tan lejos que ni se ve- murmuró el pelinegro con algo de soberbia.

-Parece que sí, que no ha podido contigo- contestó Kisame aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Lo que no sabía Itachi es que Sora y Kisame se había aliado para gastarle una broma. Y ya era el momento de darle paso.

-Oye, Itachi, tú sabes mucho sobre muchas cosas. ¿Podrías responderme a una pregunta?

El azabache asintió algo confuso, comenzando a sospechar.

-¿Cuál es la lección ninja número uno sobre la playa?

Itachi alzó levemente una ceja, clara muestra de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Es...

De repente, justo al lado de Kisame, emergió Sora con una gran bocanada de aire, como si llevase un rato bajo el agua. Cuando recuperó el oxigeno que necesitaba, sonrió de manera pícara mirando a Itachi, que estaba más perdido que Hidan en el Vaticano.

-Es «Nunca te conviertas en un objetivo fácil para los ladrones de bañadores», comadreja- contestó la pelinaranja mostrando su trofeo: el bañador rojo que había llevado el Uchiha... hasta ahora.

Itachi en seguida comprendió lo que había sucedido y, en un acto reflejo, se sumergió hasta el cuello, dejando sólo la cabeza visible.

-Devuélveme el bañador, Sora.

La chica sonrió divertida.

-No quiero- dijo antes de comenzar a correr hasta la orilla, seguida por Kisame, que ya no aguantaba la risa.

Una vez que ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Itachi (que se maldecía por lo bajo por no haber estado atento a su alrededor), aminoraron la marcha.

-¿Viste la cara que se le quedó?- dijo Kisame todavía riéndose. Ver a Itachi tan avergonzado era todo un lujo que poca veces se podía permitir.

-¡Si es que uno no se puede fiar!- reía también Sora, agitándo de un lado a otro el bañador robado.

Pero, de un momento a otro, las risas se marcharon y fueron sustituidas por muecas de horros por tal escena que observaban.

-Aloha oei~... Aloha oei~...- Orochimaru bailando como una hawaiana en mitad de la playa, con su faldita verde hechas a base de hojas de palmera, un sujetador hecho con cocos y una flos roja en el pelo.

La cara de Sora se desencajó en una mueca de horror y perdió el color de su cuerpo por completo, asqueada. Pero el peor parado era Kisame, que estaba verde del asco y que amenazaba con desmoronarse allí mismo.

-Itachi nos tiene que estar agradecido...- murmuraba la pelinaranja con los ojos como platos-. Le hemos salvado de un tormento que no le dejaría dormir de por vida.

Pero Kisame no le escuchaba, estaba muy ocupado vomitando bajo un árbol.

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el proximo capítulo?

¿Conseguirán Deidara y compañía llegar a tierra sin ataques de tiburones ni caidas _accidentales_?

¿Itachi logrará que nadie (y mucho menos Orochigay) le vea salir del agua?

¿Como irán las misiones de amor de ambos grupos? ¿Y el plan de Pain?

¿Kisame y Kakuzu podrán cenar después de ver el baile de Orochimaru?

¿Yosuke y Tsume armarán alguna de lar suyas?

¿Nagato morirá en el intento de ser líder?

Todo esto y mucho más, en "Akatsuki y el mundo deseado"...

Bye, que Jashin-sama os bendiga y... Akatsuki rules hasta el final!


End file.
